Le peuple oublié, Livre 1
by Elennawen
Summary: 3è Age sur Arda. Sauron est de retour mais il reste un espoir : le peuple des sorciers, redouté et banni. Mais quelle est cette jeune fille en qui Galadriel place ses espoirs? Et quel sera son rôle au sein de la Communauté de l'Anneau? 1ére fic
1. Qd notre avenir est lié à celui de ceux

**Le peuple oublié**

Auteur : Elennawen

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien sauf ceux que j'ai créés.

_Langue elfique_

………. Délimitent un rêve ou une vision.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapitre 1 : Quand notre avenir est lié à celui de ceux que l'on avait oubliés

La journée était fraîche pour un début d'été. Dans une immense forêt, où le temps semblait s'être arrêté, les animaux se reposaient à l'ombre d'arbres majestueux et les oiseaux donnaient de leurs plus beaux chants. Dans ce décor noble et paisible, une ombre était pourtant en mouvement. Il n'en n'émanait aucune force maléfique et la forêt ne s'inquiétait aucunement de la savoir sur ses terres car depuis longtemps elle était présente, vivant en parfaite harmonie avec la nature. Cet être avançait silencieusement et avec grâce parmi les arbres. De son regard se dégageait une incroyable sagesse acquise au cours des siècles et l'on ne pouvait que se prosterner devant la beauté qui émanait de cette créature.

L'elfe, puisqu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une représentante du peuple des Eldar, pénétra dans une clairière. En son centre se trouvait une petite fontaine, près de laquelle, sur une petite table sculptée dans la pierre, trônait une soucoupe argentée. L'edhel puisa de l'eau dans la fontaine et la versa dans la soucoupe, créant ainsi un miroir.

Elle se pencha au dessus du récipient afin de voir ce que ce dernier allait lui révéler. Car ce miroir était tout sauf un simple miroir, il permettait d'obtenir une vision du monde à travers des évènements passés, présents et futurs.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Très loin de cette grande forêt et de l'edhel, une jeune fille, répondant au nom d'Elennawen, se reposait à l'ombre d'un pommier. Mais son esprit semblait agité de sombres pensées qui l'empêchaient d'obtenir un repos calme et réparateur.

……….

Elennawen se trouvait dans une immense forêt qui avait dû être magnifique autrefois mais qui, à présent, n'était plus que mort et désolation. Un calme pesant régnait ;aucune âme vivante ne semblait habiter ces lieux. Alors qu'elle continuait à marcher, la jeune fille sentit quelque chose se briser sous ses pieds. Elle vit alors, répandus sur le sol, les morceaux argentés de ce qui avait dû être une sorte de coupelle. Elle ramassaun des fragments mais se coupa avec lorsqu'elle le prit. La douleur qu'elle ressentit alors fut telle qu'elle ne put retenir ses larmes et se mit à pleurer.

Lorsque ses larmes entrèrent en contact avec le morceau de la soucoupe, une douce lueur se dégagea de celui-ci. La jeune filleintriguée, le regarda de plus près. Ce que lui montra ce fragment la pétrifiât de peur. Elle vit de nombreuses villes et forêts, si belles et pourtant dévastées l'instant qui suivait par le feu et la mort. Elle vit de nombreuses vies, même très jeunes, anéanties par la haine et la peur ; et sur toutes les Terres Du Milieu elle vit une ombre sans nom régner sur tous les peuples libres.

……….

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dans la clairière de la grande forêt, l'elfe avait, quant à elle, également assistée à cette vision de la destruction des Terres du Milieu. Elle avait aussi vu une jeune fillesecouée d'un rêve agitéeà l'abri d'un grand arbre. L'edhel s'éloigna du miroir et, après quelques minutes de réflexion, retourna dans la forêt. Son pas, tout en étant toujours d'une grâce infinie, était moins assuré et beaucoup plus rapide ; et l'on pouvait lire une certaine crainte au fond de ses yeux sages.

Elle rejoignit une cité elfique d'une incroyable beauté : les habitations, construites dans les arbres, étaient reliées entres elles par des passerelles. L'accès aux différents niveaux était assuré par divers escaliers, plus ou moins hauts et richement décorés. Des voix claires et cristallines faisaient résonner de magnifiqueschants dans tout le royaume, bien qu'étant remplis de mélancolie. Les elfes se prosternaient devant l'edhel, respectueux de son haut rang. Elle se retrouva face à un immense palais, passa la garde et pénétra dans la demeure royale. Après avoir traversé quelques couloirs, elleentra sans annoncedans la salle du trône.

Le roi, alors en grande conversation avec l'un de ses conseillers, se tourna vers celle qui avait osée s'imposerde la sorte. Mais son regard se fit inquiet et interrogateur lorsqu'il rencontra celui de l'elfe. Il s'approcha d'elle.

– « _Galadriel !_ _Que vous arrive-t-il ma mie ? Vous semblez terrifiée._

–_Mon cher, je crois que vous le seriez également si vous aviez vu ce que vient de me révéler mon miroir._

– _Qu'avez-vous donc vu qui puisse vous mettre en pareil état ? » _Renchérit le seigneur elfique.

– _« Hélas ! Ce que je craignais le plus. Le Mal est de retour sur les Terres Du Milieu et se prépare à asservir les peuples. Pour l'instant l'Anneau Unique n'a pas été retrouvé ou du moins n'est pas en possession de l'ennemi mais dès qu'il aura reparu, la guerre sera éminente. Si par malheur l'Anneau tombe entre les mains du seigneur du Mordor, toute vie sera anéantie ou soumise._

– _N'avez-vous rien vu qui puisse nous apporter quelque espoir face à cette menace grandissante ? N'y –a-t-il rien qui puisse empêcher cela ? » _Ajouta le roi d'une voix quelque peu tremblante.

– _« Nous n'avons plus qu'à prier les Valars que ce ne soit pas notre ennemi mais un allié qui trouve l'Unique, ce qui nous permettrait d'avoir l'espoir de pouvoir enfin le détruire. Cependant, le miroir m'a permit de voir une autre chose qui pourrait peut-être nous être d'un grand secours. »_

Le regard du souverain elfique se fit plus intéressé et son visage, qui était devenu d'une pâleur cadavérique au fur et à mesure du discours de son épouse, reprit un peu de couleur. D'un regard, il lui fit comprendre qu'il attendait la suite de son récit.

–_« Le miroir m'a montré une jeune fille se reposant à l'abri d'un grand arbre, et si mes déductions sont exactes, il se pourrait qu'elle ait un rôle important à jouer dans notre avenir à tous._

– _Comment une jeune fille pourrait-elle être la clef de notre destin ? » _Interrogea le roi, dont l'expression d'incrédulité fit sourire son épouse.

–_« Celeborn, mon ami, ne voyez-vous donc pas qui pourrait détenir de grands pouvoirs et n'être pourtant pas un Istari ? » _Lui demanda alors Galadriel avec un petit éclair malicieux dans le regard.

– _« Vous voulez dire que cette jeune fille serait l'une des leurs ?_

– _Exactement, elle appartient à la caste des sorciers. Et semble d'ailleurs détenir une force incroyable, même si elle ne le sait pas encore._

– _Cela aurait pu être encourageant mais il réside encore quelques problèmes. Les sorciers sont connus pour vivre en autarcie et ne viennent jamais en aide aux autres peuples d'Arda. De plus, personne ne sait exactement où se situe leur royaume car il est protégé des regards par leur magie. Il ne faut pas non plus oublier que nombreux sont ceux de leur peuple qui se sont alliés à Morgoth dans le passé._

– _Je le sais mon ami, mais faut-il vous rappeler qu'Hommes, Nains et Elfes n'ont pas non plus tous résistés à l'appel du seigneur du Mal ? Les Edain, Naugrim et Eldar ont pourtant fait la paix. Edain et Eldar se sont ensuite battus côte à côte lors de la 1ère guerre de l'Anneau. Alors pourquoi n'essayerons-nous pas de faire de nouveau confiance aux sorciers ?_

– _Certes, vous avez raison mais ce que vous venez de me dire sur le retour du Mal ne peut rester dans les secrets de la Lórien. Nous devons mettre au courant les autres royaumes elfiques et réunir au plus vite le Conseil Blanc._

– _Bien, je m'occuperais de les prévenir, mais j'aurais une faveur à vous demander. » _S'empressa d'ajouter Galadriel.

– _« Qu'elle est-elle ?_

– _Je voudrais partir à la recherche du royaume des sorciers afin de rencontrer cette jeune fille et de la ramener en Lothlórien. Mais je voudrais que pour l'instant son existence secrète car je crains que si Sauron n'apprenne l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, il ne veuille s'en emparer._

– _Je comprends tout à fait ma mie et je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, bien que je n'approuve que peu ce voyage car je crains pour votre sécurité. Ainsi, je veux que se soit Haldir qui vous accompagne car, comme vous le savez, il est notre meilleur garde, et à votre retour je veillerais à ce que l'existence de cette sorcière ne soit connue qu'en Lórien. »_

Sur ce, les deux souverains se séparèrent. Celeborn envoya quérir Haldir et Galadriel se retira dans ses appartements afin de communiquer par télépathie avec les autres seigneurs elfiques.

– _« I amar prestar aen (Le monde change). Han mathon ne nen (Je le perçoit dans l'eau). Han mathon ne chae (Je le ressens dans la terre). A han noston ned (Je le sens dans l'air). »_

En entendant ces paroles, Thranduil, seigneur du Royaume Sylvestre, Elrond, seigneur d'Imladris, et Círdan, gardien des Ports Gris du Golfe de Lhûn, surent que l'heure était graveet écoutèrent la Dame de Lórien avec la plus grande attention.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Elennawen se réveilla en sursaut,le corps en sueur, et tremblant encore de ce qu'elle avait vu dans cet horrible cauchemar. Elle était terrifiée. Tout ce qu'elle avait vu lui avait semblé tellement réel. Même trop réel à son goût. Elle avait pu ressentir l'odeur du sang et de la mort et entendre les cris désespérés des divers peuples frappés par ce fléau auquel elle ne pouvait donner de nom.

Elennawen s'étira et essaya de chasser ce rêve de sa pensée mais de sombres images d'un monde en ruine lui revenaient toujours en tête. Elle releva la tête et chercha le soleil. Il devait être bientôt 17h, l'heure pour elle de retourner au château afin de prendre son service du soir.

Ses parents étaient décédés alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé. Sa mère était morte en la mettant au monde et son père l'avait suivi quelques temps plus tard dévoré par le chagrin. Elle avait alors été recueillie par une des servantes au service du seigneur des sorciers. Ce dernier, ayant bon cœur, prenait soin à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien et lui avait permis de poursuivre ses études de magie après avoir obtenu son diplôme de fin de cursus obligatoire. Elle n'avait en effet pas les moyens d'effectuer des études supérieures mais le roi avait tenu à les lui financer. Cependant, afin de le remercier pour sa gentillesse et pour aider sa mère adoptive, Elennawen avait tenu à assurer le service de sa mère tous les soirs après les cours et ce, depuis ses 12 ans.

Elle regagna donc le château et prépara, comme à l'accoutumée, les chambres de ses souverains et de leur fils. Ensuite, elle se rendit dans la grande salle à manger afin de dresser la table pour le dîner. Elle allait se rendre dans les cuisines lorsque quelqu'un l'appela.

– « Elennawen ! Attends ! »

La jeune fille se retourna et vit Ferréol, le fils du roi, qui courait vers elle. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, la jeune fille lui fit une révérence.

– « Désirez-vous quelque chose Monseigneur ?

– Oui, que tu arrêtes de faire la révérence lorsque tu me vois et que tu arrêtes également de me vouvoyer. Cela fait maintenant presque 20 ans que l'on se connaît ! On a toujours joué ensemble étant enfants et tu te comportes toujours avec moi comme si je n'étais que le fils de ton souverain.» Dit-il sur un ton désespéré.

–« Désolée, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Avec votre père vous m'avez toujours bien traitée et considérée comme l'une des vôtres mais je n'oublie pas que je suis fille de servante. Et je ne serais jamais assez reconnaissante pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. » Dit-elle les yeux remplis de larmes.

– « Bah ! Moi je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, remercie surtout mon père. » Dit le prince un peu gêné devant les remerciements de la jeune fille. « Au fait, ça va toi ? Je trouve que tu es extrêmement pâle aujourd'hui. Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas malade ?

– Oui, je vous assure que tout va bien. Je dois juste manquer un peu de soleil. J'ai eu pas mal de travail avec l'école ces temps-ci mais maintenant ça ira sûrement mieux.

– Ravide l'entendre ! » Interrompitune voix derrière la jeune servante.

– « Monseigneur. » Dit-elle en s'inclinantdevant un homme d'âge mûr.

– « Ferréol ! Ne devrais-tu pas être à ton cours d'histoire ? Veux-tu encore que ton professeur vienne se plaindre à moi ? »Déclara le nouveau venu.

– Non père, je m'y rends de suite. Elennawen, à la prochaine ! »

Ferréol s'éloigna et Elennawen allait partir vers les cuisines lorsque le roi la rappela et lui demanda de l'accompagner dans ses jardins. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils marchaient lorsque le roi brisa le silence.

– « Tu peux mentir à mon fils pour le rassurer mais tu ne peux pas me dissimuler le fait que tu n'ailles pas bien. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse Elennawen.

– Rien de bien important je vous assure Monseigneur.

– Elenna… Dit le roi en fronçant les sourcils.

– C'est juste que…Non c'est trop stupide… J'ai fait une sorte de cauchemar tout à l'heure et je n'arrive pas à le sortir de mes pensées. Vous voyez, ce n'est pas bien grave.** »**

Le roi, au contraire, parut très intéressé et lui demanda de lui raconter son rêve en détail. La jeune servante, bien que très étonnée par cette requête, s'exécuta. Elle vit le roi devenir de plus en plus soucieux au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans son récit et il lui fit même répéter certains passages. Lorsqu'elle eût fini, le roi resta silencieux un moment puis reprit la parole.

– « Elenna, je veux que tu viennes me voir si jamais tu as un autre rêve de ce genre. C'est bien comprit ?

– Oui Monseigneur. Mais pourrais-je savoir ce qui fait de ces rêves des rêves si particuliers, à part le fait qu'ils soient extrêmement horribles, pour pouvoir retenir l'attention de notre souverain ?

– Je suis désolé Elennawen, mais pour une fois je ne peux répondre à ta question car je dois d'abord éclaircir certains points. »

Le roi prit alors congé et Elennawen rejoignit les cuisines pour aider à la préparation du dîner.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Elennawen avait fait ce cauchemar et elle n'avait toujours pas eud'explication de la part du roi. Heureusement pour elle, ses nuits n'étaient plus du tout agitées. Cependant, ce soir-là, la course de la lune était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'elle trouva le sommeil. Son esprit et ses pensées allèrent alors rejoindre les jardins de Lórien.

……….

Elennawen se trouvait de nouveau dans cette forêt, mais cette fois-ci, bien qu'il n'y ait toujours pas âme qui vive, la mort était absente. Soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix. Devant elle se tenait une femme d'une incroyable beauté, vêtue d'une robe blanche. Ces cheveux étaient blonds et tressés par endroits, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu azur et reflétaient une grande sagesse acquise au cours des âges. Cette femme paraissait extrêmement jeune. Ce qui frappa le plus Elennawen furent les oreilles de la jeune femme : elles pointaient vers le ciel.

– « Vous êtes une elfe ? » Demandala jeune fille en s'inclinant.

– « En effet, chère Demoiselle. Je me nomme Galadriel. Je suis l'épouse du seigneur de la Lothlórien et voilà deux semaines que je suis à votre recherche.

– A ma recherche ! Mais si je ne me trompe, vous vous situez dans mon rêve. Alors comment est-ce possible que vous ayez pu vous initiez ainsi dans mon esprit ?

– J'ai le don de télépathie et bien que vous soyez réellement en train de dormir, je communique avec vous à travers votre esprit. Ceci vous donne ainsi l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un rêve et il se peut que vous vous ne vous souveniez de rien à votre réveil. Avant de poursuivre cette conversation, j'aimerai beaucoup connaître votre nom, jeune demoiselle.

– Veillez pardonner mon impolitesse Madame. Je me nomme Elennawen, servante du roi des sorciers. » Répondit-elle en faisant de nouveau une révérence.

– « Et bien, Elennawen, j'ai une question très importante à vous poser. Voyez-vous, je dois absolument me rendre dans le royaume des sorciers mais je n'en trouve pas le chemin. Je sais que votre magie le protège mais il doit bien exister un moyen de le trouver, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui Madame, mais je ne sais si je puis vous le dire car notre peuple se méfie depuis longtemps des autres nations des Terres Du Milieu. Par le passé, nous avons été chassés et bannis car de sombres personnages appartenant à la caste des sorciers se sont alliés au Mal. Jamais nous n'avons été pardonnés et certains hommes se sont même lancés dans une chasse sans merci avec pour but de nous exterminer. Notre seul moyen de survie a été de cacher notre royaume aux yeux de tous et de ne plus commercer avec les autres peuples. Je suis désolée de vous dire cela Madame, mais comprenez donc ma réticence à vous ouvrir le chemin qui vous conduira à notre cité.

– Je me doutais que vous me tiendriez pareil discours et je ne puis que m'incliner devant la détermination dont vous faite preuve à protéger votre peuple. Cependant je me permetsd'insister et de vous demander de me donner ne serait-ce qu'un indice qui permettrait de me mettre sur la voie de votre royaume. Voyez-vous, il est question de bien plus que de simples querelles passées et c'est de l'avenir de notre monde dont je veux m'entretenir avec votre souveraind'un avenir dont je sais que vous avez euun aperçu de ce qu'il pourrait devenir si le Mal triomphait.

– Comment ? … Vous voulez dire que ce rêve n'était autre qu'une vision ? … Mais je n'ai pas de pouvoirs suffisamment grands pour posséder un tel don ! Et d'ailleurs comment pouvez-vous être au courant de ce rêve ? » Questionna Elennawen plus qu'étonnée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

– « Je comprends votre étonnement. J'ai eula même vision de la chute d'Arda que vous à travers mon miroir et je vous ais également vu à travers celui-ci, preuve que nous étions en proie aux mêmes visions d'horreurs. Quant à ce qui concerne vos pouvoirs, il semblerait que vous ignoriez de nombreuses choses sur votre passé mais il n'est pas à moi de vous les révéler. » Termina Galadriel.

Elennawen semblait complètement perdue dans ses pensées après ce que la Dame de Lórien venait de lui révéler. De nombreuses minutes passèrent puis la jeune fille rompit le silence.

– « Je vais vous indiquer le chemin de notre royaume. Il vous suffit de penser fort à le trouver et de prononcer la phrase suivante : Je jure que mes intentions sont pures et dénuées de tout mal et que je ne souhaite trouver le royaume des sorciers que dans un but de paix. Je ne peux pas vous aider pluset si le chemin ne s'ouvre pasà vous, c'est que vous nous n'auriez apporté que malheur à notre peuple.

– Je vous remercie grandement Elennawen et n'oublierais pas l'aide que vous m'avez fournie. Dormez maintenant d'un sommeil réparateur. Vous ne vous souviendrez de notre conversation que lors de notre prochaine rencontre. _Namarië Elennawen (Au revoir Elennawen)._ »

L'elfe et la grande forêt disparurent et les pensées d'Elennawen se tournèrent de nouveau vers les jardins de Lórien et vers un autre rêve.

……….


	2. Révélations et choix

**Le peuple oublié**

Auteur : Elennawen

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien sauf ceux que j'ai créés.

_Langue elfique_

………. Délimitent un rêve ou une vision.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Mu-sama : **Merci pour ton mail. Et oui c'était la 1ère review.

**Le troll des montagnes : **Merci beaucoup. Je pense en effet que le fait d'introduire le peuple des sorciers dans le Seigneur des Anneaux va en choquer plus d'un mais je pense que ce peuple a sa place sur Les Terres Du Milieu.

**vvjohan :** Merci pour le compliment ! (lol) Bon, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapitre 2 : Révélations et choix

Elennawen se réveilla le lendemain en n'ayant aucun souvenir de sa rencontre avec la Dame de Lórien. La journée était belle et la jeune fille, constatant que son premier cours ne commençait que deux heures plus tard, décida d'aller se promener dans la forêt qui bordait le royaume.

Elle adorait écouter le bruissement du vent à travers les arbres et avait même parfois l'impression que ceux-ci lui parlaient. Elle s'allongea au pied d'un arbre et écouta le chant mélodieux des oiseaux. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit un bruit de sabot et décida de monter dans l'arbre afin d'observer ceux qui s'aventuraient dans les bois.

Elle vit s'approcher deux cavaliers le visage dissimulé par une cape. L'une étaitblanche et l'autre du même vert que les aiguilles d'un sapin. Elle constata que la cape du cavalier blanc était richement décorée, preuve qu'il s'agissait d'une personnalité importante. Un pant de robe apparut de dessous la cape ; le cavalier blanc n'était autre qu'une cavalière. Le cavalier à la cape verte semblait vêtu de manière simple et portait un carquois ainsi qu'un arc sur son dos. Les deux cavaliers parlaient entre eux dans une langue inconnue de la jeune fille et se dirigèrent vers la cité. Lorsqu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés, Elennawen prit la même direction afin de se rendre à son cours d'étude des potions et élixirs.

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elle était assise sur les bancs de l'école lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle de classe. Un des messagers du roi entra et alla parler à l'oreille du professeur. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, celui-ci se tourna vers ses élèves et dit :

– « Mademoiselle Elennawen, vous êtes priée de vous rendre sur-le-champ au château car notre roi vous fait quérir. »

La jeune fille suivit le messager, tout en se demandant pourquoi le roi désirait la voir et craignant qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à sa mère adoptive. Le messager la fit patienter devant la salle du trône. Elennawen attendit ce qui lui sembla des heures mais en réalité, seules 5 minutes s'écoulèrent avant que l'homme ne reparaisse et ne la fasse entrer.

Auprès du roi se tenaient un homme et une femme d'une incroyable beauté. La femme était vêtue d'une robe blanche sur laquelle de nombreuses broderies raffinées avaient été cousues et portait un magnifique diadème composé d'entrelacs de fils de métal fins argentés. L'homme portait une tunique argentée et un pantalon noir. Tous deux avaient les cheveux blonds tressés par endroit. Les yeux de la femme étaient d'un bleu azur et ceux de l'homme étaient gris. Ce qui frappa la jeune fille fut le fait qu'ils avaient les oreilles pointues. Elennawen s'avança un peu puis fit la révérence devant le roi.

– « Que puis-je faire pour vous Monseigneur ? » Demanda-t-elle.

– « J'ai à te parler Elennawen. Mais avant, je voudrais te présenter des personnes qui sont venues de loin afin de te rencontrer. Voici Dame Galadriel, épouse du seigneur elfique du royaume de Lothlórien et voici Haldir, garde royal de Lórien. »

Elennawen s'inclina devant les deux eldar mais une sensation étrange la saisit lorsque son regard croisa celui emplit de sagesse de la Dame de Lórien. La jeune fille eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontrée mais elle avait beau chercher au plus profond de ses souvenirs, elle ne se rappelait aucunement avoir côtoyé une elfe auparavant. Galadriel s'avança de la jeune fille et la releva.

– « Enchantée de vous rencontrer enfin en personne mademoiselle Elennawen, fille des étoiles. »

Le regard azur de la Dame de Lórien croisa de nouveau celui de la jeune fille, comme pour la sonder. Il y eut comme un déclic dans l'esprit de la jeune servante. Les souvenirs du rêve de la veille et de la discussion avec la souveraine elfique lui revinrent en mémoire. L'elfe parut s'en apercevoir et sourit légèrement. Le roi reprit alors la parole.

– « Elennawen, tout ce que nous allons te dire maintenant est de la plus haute importance et j'attends de toi que tu gardes ce qui se sera dit ici pour toi seule.

– Oui Monseigneur. Est-ce que cela à avoir avec le rêve que je vous ais raconté ? » S'enquérit la jeune servante.

– « J'en ai bien peur malheureusement. » Répondit le roi en fermant les yeux.

– « Alors ce rêve n'était autre qu'une vision de ce qui risque d'arriver si le Mal revient de nouveau et triomphe ?

– Effectivement, il s'agit bien de cela, comme je vous l'ai expliqué lors de notre conversation d'hier soir. » Répondit Galadriel.

Le roi ne parut pas surpris d'entendre parler de la première rencontre des deux femmes, preuve que l'edhel l'avait déjà mise au courant. La jeune fille se tourna vers le roi et ajouta :

– « Comment se fait-il que je possède le don de voyance ? Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que mes parents le possédaient et mes pouvoirs ne sont que de faible force. D'ailleurs, si je ne m'abuse, aucun sorcier ne possède plus le don de vision depuis le début du Troisième Age ! C'est un pouvoir que notre peuple a perdu depuis que nous vivons à l'écart de toutes les autres nations des Terres du Milieu.

– Tu as raison et pourtant tu te trompes en même temps, Elennawen. » Répondit le seigneur des sorciers.

Il sembla réfléchir, ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Enfin, il se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune fille et reprit la parole.

– « Il est temps, je pense, que tu apprennes ton passé et que je te raconte l'histoire de tes parents, Elennawen. Ton père, Adélard n'était autre que mon frère, l'ancien roi des sorciers ; et ta mère, Fëamenel, était une elfe de Lothlórien. Tous deux possédaient de grands pouvoirs et ta mère avait, entre autres, les dons de voyance et de télépathie. Malheureusement, comme tu le sais, elle est décédée en te mettant au monde. Ton père, qui savait que tu avais hérité de sespouvoirs, craignit pour ta sécurité car Fëamenel avait prédit le retour du Mal. Il annonça donc à notre peuple la mort de sa chère épouse et fit croire que l'enfant était mort-né. Il me fit ensuite promettre de toujours veiller sur toi mais en ne te considérant que comme la fille de l'une de mes servantes et non comme ma nièce. Adélard, dévoré par le chagrin, partit peu de temps après rejoindre ta mère dans les cavernes de Mandos. J'ai fait ce qu'il m'avait demandé mais j'ai tenu à ce que tu gardes le prénom elfique que t'avais donné Fëamenel juste avant de mourir.»

Le roi se mit alors à pleurer et un silence empli de peine s'installa dans la grande salle du trône. Le seigneur des sorciers releva la tête puis ajouta :

– « J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour ma chère Elennawen. »

La jeune fille, dont le visage était ruisselant de larmes, s'approcha de son souverain et lui prit la main.

– « Je ne puis vous en vouloir, bien que j'aurais aimée être mise au courant de tout ceci en d'autres circonstances, car vous n'avez fait qu'exécuter la volonté de mes parents. Grâce à vous, j'ai une mère et un père adoptifs merveilleux et aimants et je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. Rassurez-vous mon oncle, car vous êtes tout pardonné. »

A ces mots, le souverain prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et ils restèrent à pleurer tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Galadriel s'avance vers eux.

– « Je suis tout à fait navrée de devoir vous interrompre mais nous devons absolument parler de ce qui nous a conduit jusqu'à votre demeure Monseigneur.

– Vous avez raison Madame. Veuillez nous excuser.

– Cela n'est rien et je comprends tout à fait. Comme vous l'a déjà raconté votre nièce, le Mal est de retour sur Arda. Je pense qu'il est grand temps pour les Sorciers et les Elfes d'oublier leurs querelles passées et de s'unir afin d'éviter la destruction de ce monde.

– Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous. Ces histoires passées n'ont que trop durées et nos nations doivent de nouveau se faire confiance et s'allier face à la menace grandissante de notre ennemi. J'espère seulement que les réticences de nos deux peuples ne se feront pas trop sentir car il n'est pas tout de la volonté de leurs souverains, encore faut-il que chaque personne y mette du sien. » Continua le roi.

– « Je le conçois parfaitement et suis ravie de voir que nos esprits convergent vers la même détermination à rétablir la paix. J'ai cependant quelque chose de très important à ajouter. J'ai moi-même eut la vision d'un monde en ruine mais j'ai également put voir Elennawen à travers mon miroir.

– Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » S'enquérit le souverain.

– « Je pense que cette jeune fille a un rôle très important à jouer dans notre avenir à tous et je souhaiterais qu'elle vienne demeurer quelques temps en Lothlórien. Je pourrais ainsi lui apprendre à maîtriser ses visions et à les interpréter. Elle pourrait également apprendre notre langue et approfondir ses connaissances sur le peuple auquel appartenait sa mère. Bien sûr, cela ne se fera pas sans votre consentement à tous les deux. » Termina l'edhel.

Le roi ne trouva rien qui puisse interdire ce voyage mais donna quelques jours de réflexion à sa nièce, afin qu'elle puisse mettre ses idées au clair et ainsi prendre la meilleure décision possible.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Elennawen déambulait dans la cité. Elle était encore sous le choc des révélations du roi et de la Dame de Lórien. Elle avait surtout beaucoup de mal à admettre le fait qu'elle puisse détenir de grands pouvoirs. Certes elle avait toujours été capable d'effectuer les potions ou sortilèges que ses professeurs lui avaient demandés ; mais elle n'avait jamais manifesté quelque facilité à les réaliser et ses notes se situaient dans la moyenne.

L'heure du déjeuner était déjà passée lorsque ses pas la menèrent jusque chez elle. Personne n'était là lorsqu'elle entra. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et découvrit qu'un coffret avait été déposé sur sa coiffeuse. Elle le prit et alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

Le coffret était fait d'un métal argenté qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu et de nombreuses écritures, inconnues de la jeune fille, en faisaient le tour. Elennawen l'observa pendant quelques minutes puis l'ouvrit délicatement. A l'intérieur se trouvaient une petite boîte à bijoux, richement décorée, ainsi qu'une lettre cachetée du sceau royal. Elle prit fébrilement l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. L'écriture était fluide et régulière.

Ma chère Elennawen,

Si tu lis cette lettre, cela signifie que ton père et moi n'avons malheureusement pas eu la chance de te connaître. Nous espérons que tu n'en auras pas trop souffert et pensons que Lénaïc, ton oncle, aura su te trouver la meilleure famille possible. Nous lui avons d'ailleurs confié cette lettre afin qu'il ne te la remette que lorsque tu seras prête à entendre la vérité sur ton passé. Ce moment semble donc arrivé et je crois que nous, enfin surtout moi, te devons des explications.

Je ne suis pas originaire du royaume des sorciers et suis née dans un pays magnifique appelé Lothlórien. Je fait donc partie du peuple des Elfes (Eldar dans notre langue). J'ai toujours été éprise de liberté et lorsque je n'étais encore qu'une jeune elfe, je suis partieexplorer les Terres Du Milieu. Je commençai par visiter les différents royaumes elfiques : le Royaume Sylvestre, Imladris et le port des Havres Gris. Mais une quête obsédait mon esprit : je désirais par-dessus tout trouver le royaume des sorciers. Je savais qu'il était malheureusement caché de tous regards grâce à un puissant sortilège de protection, mais ayant toujours eu des dons magiques particuliers et rares pour une elfe (un peu comme la Dame Galadriel), je ne désespérais pas et trouvais leur cité. Les habitants se montrèrent froids et distants envers moi, ce qui peut se comprendre au vu des évènements passés, et je fus conduite après du souverain des sorciers. Ton père, qui n'était alors que prince, plaida ma cause auprès de son père le roi et lui fit entendre qu'il était temps de cesser les diverses querelles opposant nos peuples. Je revins de nombreuses fois en cette cité et seule la Dame Galadriel savait que j'avais découvert le royaume des sorciers. Puis ton père devint à son tour roi et me demanda en mariage ; je quittai le peuple des Eldar pour toujours. Lorsque je t'attendais, j'eus la vision du retour du Mal sur Arda. Je savais également que tu aurais hérité de mes pouvoirs ainsi que de ceux de ton père, qui était un grand sorcier. Je craignis alors pour ta sécurité et, avec ton père, nous décidâmes de donner des instructions à ton oncle sur ce qu'il faudrait faire au cas où nous disparaîtrions. J'espère de tout cœur que tu ne lui en voudra en rien car il n'a agit que sur notre demande ; et s'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui il t'aurait adoptée et élevée comme sa propre fille.

Ma lettre va bientôt se terminer mais sache que quoique nous ayons fait, nous l'avons toujours fait pour ton bien ma chérie, et même si nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés, ton père et moi t'avons toujours aimé plus que tout.

Nous t'aimons très fort ma chérie.

Elennawen, qui s'était mise à pleurer en lisant le récit de la vie de sa mère, serra la lettre près de son cœur et ses larmes se mirent à couler de plus belle. Son regard se dirigea alors vers le coffret et vers la petite boîte à bijoux qu'il contenait. La jeune fille se décida à poser la lettre et prit la boîte. A l'intérieur, elle découvrit une magnifique pierre d'un blanc tellement pur qu'il paraissait irréel, montée de façon simple mais raffinée en pendentif. Ce dernier était accroché à une chaîne, composée du même métal que celui utilisé pour le coffret et le bijou. Un mot avait été glissé sous le collier et la jeune fille reconnut l'écriture de sa mère lorsqu'elle le lut.

Ce pendentif m'a été offert par ma mère, il a été fait en Valinor et maintenant il te revient de droit. Il possède une propriété magique qui ne peut être utilisée qu'une seule fois et seule une personne désirant au plus profond d'elle-même l'utiliser, le pourra. Moi-même je ne sais pas ce que renferme ce collier mais je suis sûre qu'il te sera d'un grand secours dans un avenir proche. Porte-le uniquement lorsque tu auras accepté pleinement ta destinée ou offre-le à la personne qui sera la plus chère à ton cœur car il la protègera. En n'aucun cas ne laisse ton ennemi s'en emparer. Surtout n'oublie jamais ceci : tu es la jeune fille des étoiles et les Valars seront toujours avec toi.

Elennawen observa longuement le pendentif mais ne le mit pas autour de son cou, comme sa mère lelui avait recommandé. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et se perdit dans ses pensées. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille s'était profondément endormie, serrant la lettre de sa mère dans une main et tenant la boîte à bijoux dans l'autre, exténuée par les émotions de la journée et se laissant bercer par les enchantements des jardins de Lórien.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La course du soleil était bien avancée lorsque Elennawen se réveilla. Quelqu'un l'avait glissée dans ses couvertures afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid durant la nuit. Elle resta quelques instants allongée, repensant aux événements de la veille, puis alla prendre son petit déjeuner. Sa mère adoptive était assise à la table et réalisait des travaux de couture. La jeune fille la salua machinalement.

– « Bonjour maman.

– Bonjour ma puce. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était née, il lui parut bizarre d'appeler sa mère adoptive « maman ». Bien que se sentant toujours aussi proche de sa mère, il lui semblait qu'une certaine distance s'était créée entre elles. C'était comme si elle réalisait pour la première fois que la personne qui l'avait élevée n'était pourtant pas sa mère biologique. Elennawen s'en voulu de ressentir un tel sentiment envers la femme qui l'avait élevée comme sa propre fille, et qu'elle aimait et respectait tant. La femme sembla s'apercevoir des tourments qui encombraient l'esprit de sa fille et engagea la conversation.

– « Le roi m'a donné un jour de congé. Je vais pouvoir répondre à toutes tes questions, mon ange, et d'aider à prendre la meilleure décision possible.

– Alors tu es déjà au courant ?

– Oui. Le roi m'a tout raconté, de ton rêve à ta rencontre avec la Dame Galadriel et la demande que celle-ci t'as faite. » Répondit la mère de la jeune fille.

– Avant tout, je voudrais te dire que pour moi, toi et papa, vous serez toujours mes parents, même si j'en ai un peu plus appris sur mes véritables parents. Vous ne m'avez jamais caché le fait que j'ai été adoptée et ça, je vous en remercie. Mais je crois réellement que les liens que j'ai tissés avec vous deux, sont ceux d'une fille avec ses parents. Ainsi, je n'aurai en fait que deux questions. Qui a déposé le coffret dans ma chambre ?

– C'est moi. Je connaissais l'existence de ce coffret depuis longtemps et savais qu'il renfermait une lettre laissée par tes parents. Dès que j'ai su ce qui c'était passé dans la salle du trône, je suis allée voir notre souverain et lui ai demandé la permission de te remettre ce coffret. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'effectuais cette demande. Les autres s'étaient soldées par un échec car ton oncle, au contraire de moi, pensait que tu n'étais pas prête ; mais hier il m'a enfin accordé cette requête. J'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux que tu sois seule au moment où tu l'ouvrirais. C'est pour cela que je ne te l'ai pas remis en main propre. Quelle est ta deuxième question ma puce ?

– J'aimerais savoir si toi et papa connaissiez mes véritables parents ou s'il s'agit d'un hasard que vous ayez été choisi pour m'élever. » Répondit la jeune fille.

A ces mots, la mère d'Elennawen avait légèrement sourit et son regard, d'habitude bienveillant et joyeux, était devenu mélancolique pour se perdre dans le vague. Elle sourit à sa fille et reprit la conversation.

– « Je me demandais si tu me poserais cette question un jour. Oui, je connaissais bien tes parents. Enfin,… surtout ta mère. Ma mère était au service de ton grand-père et quand ta mère est arrivée pour la première fois dans notre royaume, c'est ma mère qui s'est occupée d'elle. Fëamenel était un vrai ange et avait une bonté de cœur incroyable. Elle avait le don de mettre les gens à l'aise et c'est tout naturellement que les deux femmes ont noué une amitié. Ta mère est venue vivre chez nous ; à cette époque je n'avais qu'une quinzaine d'années et nous sommes devenuescomme des soeurs. Dès qu'elle repartait pour la Lothlórien, j'avais l'impression de perdre quelque chose et je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était qu'elle revienne le plus vite possible. Cinq ans passèrent ainsi, Fëamenel faisant les allers-retours entre la cité elfique et celle des sorciers. Puis ton père est devenu roi et a enfin osé la demander en mariage. Ton père était un grand timide et j'ai bien cru qu'il n'oserait jamais lui faire sa demande ! Le mariage fut somptueux. Un an plus tard, Fëamenel m'a annoncé qu'elle t'attendait. Peu de temps avant ta naissance, les deux souverains nous ont réuni, ton oncle et moi, afin de nous faire part des dispositions à prendre au cas où ils disparaîtraient. J'ai été plus que surprise lorsque j'ai appris qu'ils voulaient que je t'élève car je pensais qu'il était normal que ce soit ton oncle qui le fasse. Mais lorsque Fëamenel nous a expliqué les raisons de ce choix nous avons tous deux été d'accord pour faire en sorte de te protéger du Mal. Pour cela notre peuple devait ignorer l'existence de la princesse des sorciers et tu devais être élevée comme une simple servante. Je fus la seule à assister ta mère lors de son accouchement car même si de nombreuses servantes auraient pu le faire, nous n'étions pas sûrs de leur loyauté et du fait qu'elles puissent tenir ta naissance secrète. La suite de l'histoire tu la connais malheureusement. » Termina la mère de la jeune fille.

La jeune fille sembla complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Tout ce qu'elle avait appris depuis la veille se bousculait dans son esprit et elle ne savait plus comment remettre ses idées en place. Le silence s'était fait depuis quelques minutes lorsque sa mère reprit la parole.

– « J'imagine le trouble qui doit être le tien, mais je te rappelle que tu as aussi une décision à prendre ma chérie.

– Je sais mais j'ai l'impression que ma tête va finir par exploser sous le poids des révélations que l'on me fait de jour en jour. Je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis et je ne sais pas si je dois suivre la Dame Galadriel ou pas.

– Je vais me permettre de te donner un conseil, mais en aucun cas tu ne dois t'y référer sans juger par toi-même. Je pense que tu devrais partir en Lothlórien. Ta mère m'a toujours dit que c'était un pays magnifique et reposant. Il me semble que cela te ferais le plus grand bien de prendre quelques semaines de repos là-bas. En plus, rares sont les sorciers qui partent voyager, il faut que tu saisisses la chance de pouvoir le faire.

– Tu en es vraiment sûre maman ? Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas envie d'aller en Lórien mais c'est comme si je n'avais plus envie de rien. En plus si je pars, personne ne t'aideras plus le soir au château. » Ajouta le jeune fille.

– « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela ma puce, je me débrouillerais très bien toute seule. Tu es une demi elfe, Elennawen, et je pense qu'il est important pour toi d'en connaître plus sur ta mère et son peuple, qui se révèle être aussi ton peuple. »

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis partit se promener dans la grande forêt du royaume qu'elle affectionnait tant. Les heures passèrent ainsi, puis elle se rendit en fin d'après-midi au château. Pendant qu'elle effectuait son service, elle croisa la Dame de Lórien. Elle la salua poliment et allait repartir lorsque cette dernière entama la discussion.

– « Je suis désolée pour le bouleversement qu'à provoquée ma venue. Fëamenel m'avait dit qu'elle attendait un enfant mais je pensais également qu'il était mort-né car mon miroir ne m'avait jamais révélé votre existence jusqu'alors.

– Vous m'avez pas à vous excuser Madame car il fallait bien que j'apprenne la vérité concernant mes parents un jour ou l'autre. Je sais que, sans votre venue, mon oncle ou ma mère auraient encore attendu avant de m'avouer la vérité, mais je suis persuadée que le moment était venu pour moi d'avoir le droit de savoir. » Déclara la jeune fille.

– « Je suis impressionnée par la grande lucidité d'esprit dont vous faites preuve après de telles révélations.

– Cela m'a pas toujours été le cas et jusqu'à ce matin j'étais dans le flou le plus total mais maintenant j'ai su faire la part des choses et ma décision est presque prise.

– J'en suis plus que ravie et j'attends de la connaître avec impatience mademoiselle. Au revoir jeune fille des étoiles. » Termina Galadriel avant de s'en aller.


	3. Bienvenue à Caras Galadhon

**Le peuple oublié**

Auteur : Elennawen

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien sauf ceux que j'ai créés.

_Langue elfique_

………. Délimitent un rêve ou une vision.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Le troll des montagnes : **Contente de voir que le chapitre 2 t'as plu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci.

**vvjohan :** Désolée si ça t'as parut un peu « mou » mais il ne peut pas y avoir de l'action à chaque chapitre et il me semblait plus judicieux de présenter un peu plus mon personnage principal avant de continuer l'histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira plus.

Bonne lecture à tous !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapitre 3 : Bienvenue à Caras Galadhon

Plusieurs jours passèrent avant que le roi des sorciers ne convoque de nouveau sa nièce. Lorsque Elennawen pénétra dans la salle du trône, elle fut surprise de ne pas voir le garde royal de la Lothlórien aux côtés de sa reine. Elle s'avança auprès des deux souverains et les salua par une révérence. Le roi prit alors la parole.

– « Je suppose que tu te doutes de l'objet de ta venue ici Elennawen. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu nous fasses part de ta décision.

– Oui mon oncle. Le choix qu'il m'a été proposé de faire a été plus que difficile pour moi. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à prendre ma décision et j'ai longtemps craint qu'elle ne soit pas la bonne car je ne suis toujours pas convaincue de pouvoir jouer un rôle fondamental dans l'avenir de nos nations, aussi bien d'un point de vue physique que psychologique. J'ai cependant décidé d'accompagner Dame Galadriel en Lothlórien car je souhaite en connaître un peu plus sur ma mère et sur le peuple auquel j'appartiens.

– Je suis enchantée de voir que vous allez découvrir notre royaume, princesse, et sachez que vous serez la bienvenue aussi longtemps qu'il vous en sera nécessaire. » Ajouta la Dame de Lórien.

– « Je vous en remercie infiniment. Je ne sais pas exactement quelle sera la durée de mon séjour chez vous mais je pense que j'en reviendrais grandement changée. » Termina la jeune fille, encore peu habituée au fait qu'elle soit de sang royal et que l'on puisse l'appeler princesse.

Il fut décidé que le départ s'effectuerait de nuit deux jours plus tard, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Elennawen ferait croire aux personnes qui la connaissaient qu'elle partait vivre chez sa tante, dans une région montagneuse du royaume, éloignée de la cité, pour des raisons de santé .

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

L'après-midi, après avoir fini la préparation de son paquetage, Elennawen se rendit dans la forêt du royaume en attendant que ses parents soient rentrés de leur travail pour le dîner. La jeune fille s'était allongée dans une petite clairière et écoutait les bruits de la forêt lorsqu'une voix d'homme s'adressa à elle.

– « Il est indiscutable que vous êtes une demie elfe, jeune demoiselle. Je n'ai jamais vu une représentante du peuple des Edain aimer autant se promener en forêt. »

Elennawen sursauta et se releva en entendant ses paroles car elle n'avait discerné aucun bruit pouvant laisser croire que quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait avec elle en ces lieux. Elle se retourna et fut étonnée de voir le garde royal de la Lothlórien se tenir qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'elle. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire en voyant la surprise qui pouvait se lire sur le visage de la jeune sorcière.

– « Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait sursauter princesse, il n'était pas dans mon intention de vous faire peur.

– Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que je suis étonnée de ne pas vous avoir entendu arriver.

– C'est tout à fait normal, les elfes sont des êtres très silencieux et seul un autre elfe peut entendre leurs pas. Il arrive même parfois qu'un edhel se déplace tellement discrètement qu'aucun de ses congénères ne peut l'entendre. » Expliqua Haldir à la jeune fille.

– Je comprends mieux alors. Y a-t-il d'autres caractéristiques liées aux elfes que je dois connaître afin de ne pas me laisser surprendre une seconde fois Monseigneur ?

– Je vous en prie, ne m'appelez pas Monseigneur, je ne suis que le capitaine de la garde royale et je ne fait partit que d'une humble famille. Appelez-moi par mon prénom tout simplement.

– D'accord monsieur Haldir, mais appelez-moi Elennawen s'il vous plait.

– Vous êtes de sang royal mais si telle est vôtre demande, je m'exécuterais, mademoiselle Elennawen. Et bien, pour en revenir aux eldar, nous avons une vue très perçante et pouvons voir à plusieurs kilomètres, nous avons également une ouie très développée et… ah oui, nous ne nous enfonçons pas dans la neige et sommes beaucoup moins sensibles au froid et à la fatigue que les humains. »

Tout en donnant ses explications à la jeune fille, le capitaine s'était assis à côté d'elle et ils restèrent un long moment à discuter. Puis vint l'heure du dîner et tous deux allaient se séparer quand Haldir ajouta :

– « C'est incroyable comme vous pouvez ressembler à Fëamenel, cependant, vos yeux doivent être ceux de votre père car elle avait les yeux bleus. »

Elennawen fut très touchée par ce compliment car c'était la première fois qu'on la comparait physiquement à ses parents.

– « Vous connaissiez bien ma mère ?

– Oui, elle et moi étions bons amis. Elle, toujours en train de partir à l'aventure au risque de se rompre le cou et moi, essayant de la raisonner en vain ; c'est comme cela que l'on pouvait résumer notre relation. » Répondit l'edhel en plaisantant. « Vous savez, Fëamenel était très appréciée et je pense que vous rencontrerez d'autres personnes l'ayant connue en Lórien. »

Sur ce, ils se séparèrent, Haldir retournant au château et Elennawen partant rejoindre ses parents chez elle.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le départ s'effectua simplement en présence de la famille royale et des parents de la jeune fille et fut plus qu'émouvant. Elennawen, qui avait pourtant décidé la veille de ne pas pleurer, ne put retenir ses larmes et resta de nombreuses minutes dans les bras de sa mère dont le visage était également recouvert de larmes. La princesse des sorciers allait monter à cheval lorsque son cousin, Ferréol, s'approcha d'elle.

– « On a toujours été inséparable étant enfants, ça fait vraiment bizarre de te voir partir maintenant Elenna. Je voudrais que tu prennes ceci, comme ça tu pourras penser à nous. C'est un bracelet qui est dans la famille royale depuis des générations et d'après ce qu'on dit, il permet à la personne qui le porte d'être moins sensible à la fatigue. Ca pourra sûrement te servir pendant ton voyage, vu que tu n'es pas une elfe à part entière. »

La jeune fille prit le présent du prince et le mit à son poignet. Le bracelet était fait d'une unique pièce d'argent, sur laquelle de nombreux motifs raffinés avaient été sculptés. A l'intérieur, un texte avait été gravé dans l'ancienne langue des sorciers.

– « Votre cadeau est magnifique et me fait énormément plaisir. » Remercia Elennawen.

Après un dernier adieu, elle monta sur son cheval. Les deux Eldar saluèrent le petit groupe et tous troispartirent au pas. Ils allaient franchir les portes de la courdu château lorsque Ferréol s'écria.

– « A ton retour, tu as intérêt à enfin me tutoyer cousine ! »

La jeune sorcière sourit et se mit à rire. Puis les trois cavaliers s'éloignèrent lentement. Une fois, les portes de la cité passées, ils partirent au trot en direction de la forêt bordant le royaume.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Elennawen ne savait aucunement comment ils allaient pouvoir sortir du royaume caché des sorciers et fit part de ses inquiétudes à la Dame de Lórien. Galadriel lui expliqua que lorsqu'ils étaient parvenus jusqu'à ce pays, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette forêt. Le portail permettant de franchir la barrière magique devait donc s'y trouver. Il leur fallait tout simplement se rendre sur les lieux de leur venue afin de découvrir le moyen de repartir.

Cela devait faire presque deux heures qu'ils chevauchaient et le soleil pointait à l'horizon. Elennawen ne s'était jamais aventurée aussi loin dans la grande forêt du royaume, et il n'y avait aucune trace d'un passage reliant le royaume des sorciers au monde extérieur. La jeune fille commençait sérieusement à se demander comment sa mère pouvait faire ses allers-retours avec le reste d'Arda et craignit qu'il ne leur manque un objet magique ou une formule à prononcer, lorsque Haldir s'exclama.

– « Madame, regardez ces deux arbres entrelacées ! Je crois que nous sommes enfin revenus sur les lieux de notre arrivée en ce royaume.

– Je le pense également Haldir, à moins que deux arbres entrelacés et formant une arche ne soient courrant en ces bois.

– Maintenant que nous sommes revenus sur les lieux de votre venue ici, que pensez-vous qu'il faille faire ?» Demanda Elennawen.

– « Pour l'instant, je ne voie qu'une solution princesse. Nous allons traverser cette arche comme nous l'avons précédemment fait et voir ce qu'il va arriver. » Répondit la Dame de Lórien.

Le capitaine de la garde de Lothlórien partit au galop et traversa l'arche. Elennawen ne put retenir une exclamation lorsqu'elle le vit disparaître telle une ombre entre les deux arbres. Galadriel l'invita à faire de même et la jeune fille s'exécuta, suiviede près par la souveraine elfique.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les trois cavaliers se trouvaient au milieu d'une grande plaine. La jeune sorcière regarda derrière elle et fut surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une étendue verdoyante autour d'eux. Elle put cependant apercevoir une grande chaîne de montagne derrière eux et une plus petite sur sa droite.

– « Voilà qui est étrange. » Dit Haldir. « Nous ne sommes plus du tout là où nous nous trouvions en partant pour le pays des sorciers.

– En effet. Il semblerait que le royaume caché des sorciers n'ait pas de situation géographique fixe. Ou du moins, le sortilège le protégeant fait en sorte que les voyageurs le traversant ne puissent jamais lui attribuer une position géographique stable… Très ingénieux. » Termina Galadriel.

– « Alors où sommes-nous exactement ? Sommes-nous perdus ? » Demanda la jeune sorcière.

– « Non rassurez-vous mademoiselle Elennawen. Nous sommes sur les plaines du Rohan et les monts que vous pouvez apercevoir à votre droite s'appellent Emyn Muil. Avant notre arrivée dans votre monde, nous nous situions très loin d'ici, près de la cité elfique d'Imladris. Cela ne vous parle peut-être pas mais lorsque vous aurez un peu étudié la géographie des Terres Du Milieu, cela sera beaucoup plus clair. » Répondit le capitaine.

Il regarda un peu autour de lui puis se tourna vers la souveraine elfique.

– « Je pense que nous serons de retour à Caras Galadhon d'ici une semaine, si tout se passe bien Madame, et que nous ne croisons pas d'orcs. »

Elennawen ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle entendit le dernier mot prononcé par l'elfe et se sentit tout d'un coup beaucoup moins rassurée. La souveraine, quant à elle, avait fermé les yeux et s'était mise à parler en elfique. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle se tourna vers la jeune fille.

– « Mon époux, Celeborn, vous salue et vous fait part de sa hâte à vous rencontrer. »

Les trois cavaliers dissimulèrent leur visage sous leur capes puis partirent au galop vers le royaume de la Lothlórien. Pendant le voyage, Galadriel entreprit d'enseigner l'elfique à la jeune sorcière, qui se révéla être assez douée. Cependant, les pensées de celle-ci n'étaient pas tournées que vers les enseignements de l'edhel et cette dernière sembla s'en apercevoir.

– « Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse jeune demoiselle ?

– Une sensation étrange… Comme si une ombre sinistre nous suivait. » Répondit la jeune sorcière.

– « Vous avez raison princesse, nous sommes en effet suivi par des orcs depuis plus de trois jours. » Dit le capitaine de la garde de Lórien.

– « Comment se fait-il qu'ils ne nous attaquent pas ? » Interrogea la jeune fille

– « Vous n'en avez pas la moindre idée ? » Demanda à son tour la Dame de Lórien.

– « Je n'en vois vraiment pas la raison.

– Et bien, il semblerait que vous fassiez peur à ces créatures, Elennawen. » Expliqua la souveraine.

– « Je leur fais peur ? Mais comment cela est-ce possible ? Je ne comprends pas comment je peux réaliser un tel prodige !

– Apparemment, vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la puissance magique que vous dégagez, jeune demoiselle. Mais cela n'a rien de surprenant vu que vous avez toujours vécue entourée de sorciers.

– Ma puissance magique ! Que voulez-vous dire Madame ?

– Il s'agit d'une sorte d'aura qui se dégage de vous mais qui représente vos pouvoirs. Voyez-vous, lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans le royaume des sorciers, la première chose qui m'a frappé fut le fait qu'il y avait tellement d'auras magiques différentes qu'il était impossible de les distinguer ou même d'en évaluer la puissance. Maintenant que vous êtes la seule sorcière présente près de moi, je peux vous affirmer que votre magie est très puissante ; tellement puissante qu'elle peut se ressentir et qu'elle fait fuir nos ennemis, ce dont je lui en suis grès d'ailleurs. Malheureusement, il se pose le problème de votre séjour qui doit rester discret. Vous êtes très facilement repérable grâce à votre magie. Il vous faudra, par conséquent, apprendre à la dissimuler car je crains pour votre sécurité si Sauron arrive à découvrir qui détient de tels pouvoirs.

– Vous allez donc m'aider à maîtriser l'expression de mes pouvoirs ?

– Non, je n'en ai pas la capacité mais je demanderai à un ami Istari de s'occuper de vous.

– Un Istari ?

– Oui. Un puissant mage. Je peux même vous dire que celui qui s'occupera de vous sera Gandalf, appelé Mithrandir chez les Elfes. » Termina Galadriel.

Deux jours plus tard, bien qu'étant toujours suivis par les orcs, les trois cavaliers arrivèrent en vue des bois de Lothlórien. La jeune fille vit les visages des deux elfes s'illuminer à la vue de leur royaume et ils partirent au galop, Elennawen les suivant tant bien que mal. Une fois qu'ils eurent pénétrés dans la forêt, ils avancèrent au pas.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Aucun bruit, hormis le chant mélodieux et enchanteur des oiseaux, ne venait troubler le calme qui régnait au sein de la magnifique forêt. Elennawen se laissait transporter par les innombrables senteurs agréables qui se dégageaient des Bois Dorés lorsqu'elle eut l'impression d'être déjà venue en ces lieux. Elle se souvint des deux visions qu'elle avait eut et reconnu alors le paysage qui l'entourait. Le souvenir de ces visions lui remit en mémoire les terribles images de la chute d'Arda. La jeune sorcière se perdit dans ses pensées et ne revint à la réalité que lorsque son cheval s'arrêta. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit un elfe armé d'un arc se tenir devant elle. La princesse regarda rapidement autour d'elle et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient encerclés. Galadriel et Haldir abaissèrent les capes qui dissimulaient leur visage. Les gardes royaux s'inclinèrent devant eux en s'excusant de les avoir ainsi traités et se proposèrent de les escorter jusqu'à la cité elfique mais les deux elfes refusèrent, leur assurant que leur place était beaucoup plus utile à défendre le royaume et les prévenant de l'arrivée imminente d'un groupe d'orcs.

Les trois cavaliers repartirent au pas à travers la forêt du royaume. Il se passa presque une heure ainsi lorsque Elennawen entendit de nombreuses voix résonner dans les bois. Les chants émis par ces voix cristallines étaient magnifiques mais mélancoliques. La jeune fille crut qu'un drame était arrivé dans la cité elfique et en fit part à la Dame de Lórien.

– « Rassurez-vous Elennawen, les chants que vous entendez content les histoires passées d'Arda et le temps de l'Age d'Or pour les nations elfique. Ce temps est maintenant révolu et nombreux sont les Eldar qui quittent les Terres Du Milieu pour aller vers d'autres rivages puis en Valinor. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Elennawen vit le regard de la souveraine perdre de sa profondeur et devenir lointain. La jeune fille regretta d'avoir posé une telle question lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Haldir et Galadriel semblaient tristes et perdus dans leurs pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes, la reine reprit la parole.

– « Je vous prie de nous excuser pour ce moment de silence mais beaucoup de souvenirs nous sont revenus en mémoire. Nous approchons de la capitale de notre royaume. Vous pouvez découvrir votre visage, vous êtes en sécurité ici. »

La jeune sorcière abaissa alors sa cape, laissant ses cheveux retrouver leur liberté et jouer avec la légère brise parfumée qui zigzaguait entre les arbres. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder, bercé par les chants des elfes de la Lórien.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A l'entrée de la cité elfique de Caras Galadhon, des enfants jouaient bruyamment sur une place, autour d'une fontaine, lorsqu'ils virent s'avancer trois cavaliers vers eux. A la vue de ceux-ci, leur visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire et l'un d'entre eux s'écria :

– _« La Dame Galadriel est de retour ! La Dame Galadriel et le capitaine Haldir sont là ! »_

Les enfants entourèrent les trois cavaliers, saluant joyeusement le retour de la souveraine et du capitaine de la garde royale, pour le plus grand bonheur de ces derniers. De nombreux elfes, alertés par les cris des enfants, les rejoignirent et s'inclinèrent devant les deux eldar, heureux de les revoir de nouveaux parmi eux. Soudain l'un des enfants s'exclama :

– _« Dit Adar, c'est qui la jolie demoiselle avec la Dame Galadriel ? »_

Le regard des Galadhrims se tourna alors vers une jeune fille dont le cheval était arrêté à côté de celui de leur souveraine. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, dont seules quelques mèches étaient attachées par un ruban de la même couleur vert amande que ses yeux. Ces derniers reflétaient une lueur propre aux elfes et les eldar ne purent que constater qu'il se dégageait de la jeune fille une beauté différente de celle observée habituellement chez les Edain. Elennawen, sentant tous les regards tournés vers elle, commença à se sentir mal à l'aise quand un bruit de sabots se fit entendre.

Elle vit un elfe blond galoper vers le groupe ainsi formé puis s'arrêter à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'eux. Il était vêtu d'une grande tunique blanc crème, ornée de nombreuses broderies dorées et portait un diadème argenté sur son front. Les elfes ainsi que Haldir s'inclinèrent devant lui, imités par la jeune sorcière.

– _« Galadriel, ma mie, je suis heureux de vous revoir de nouveaux parmi nous et j'espère que votre voyage s'est bien passé._

– _Je suis également heureuse de vous revoir mon ami. Rassurez-vous car notre voyage s'est passé au mieux grâce à la jeune Elennawen. »_

Le seigneur de la Lórien se tourna alors vers la jeune fille.

– « Je vous remercie d'avoir permis à mon épouse et au capitaine de ma garde d'effectuer un voyage tranquille. Je me nomme Celeborn, souverain de Lothlórien. Je suis ravi de votre venue en ce royaume et je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Caras Galadhon. J'espère que votre séjour parmi nous vous sera des plus agréables.

– _C'est à moi de vous remercier pour votre accueil. »_ Répondit la jeune fille en elfique, pour la plus grande surprise du souverain et pour la plus grande joie de Galadriel.

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers le palais de Caras Galadhon. Elennawen fut impressionnée devant la beauté de la cité elfique et le décor magnifique des lieux. Comme le lui avait dit sa mère adoptive, calme et tranquillité se dégageaient de ces lieux et la jeune fille sentit une certaine sérénité l'envahir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Galadriel fit visiter les jardins de son palais à la jeune fille puis l'invita à prendre son déjeuner en présence des souverains. Haldir fut également convié au repas car Celeborn souhaitait entendre le récit de leur voyage. Elennawen se sentit gênée de se faire servir et de partager son repas en présence des deux seigneurs de la Lórien.

– « Détendez-vous chère demoiselle » Lui dit Galadriel.

– « Je m'excuse de paraître aussi gênée Madame, mais je ne suis pas encore habituée au fait que je suis de sang royal et c'est la première fois que je partage un tel repas en si bonne compagnie.

– Et bien, savoir vous tenir en société et accepter votre nouvelle condition pourra ainsi faire parti des enseignements qui vous seront dispensés pendant votre séjour. » Ajouta malicieusement le roi.

Durant le repas, Celeborn posa de nombreuses questions à la jeune fille sur le royaume des sorciers, ce qui eut pour effet de la mettre beaucoup plus à l'aise. Lorsque le déjeuner fut terminé, il fut décidé que chacun allait aller se reposer car une grande fête était prévue le soir même pour célébrer le retour de la souveraine des Galadhrims. Galadriel invita la jeune sorcière à la suivre, mais au grand étonnement de celle-ci, elle l'emmena en dehors du palais royal et retourna dans la cité elfique. Elles marchèrent ainsi environ cinq minutes puis montèrent jusqu'à une habitation.

– « Je pense qu'il vous sera beaucoup plus agréable de posséder votre propre demeure pendant la durée de votre séjour. Votre mère vivait ici. Comme nous n'avons jamais eubesoin de ces lieux, nous les avons laissés dans l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient lors de la dernière venue de Fëamenel. »

L'edhel souleva le lourd rideau qui servait de porte d'entrée et invita la jeune fille à entrer. Cette dernière était très émue de pouvoir pénétrer dans les appartements de sa mère. Elles se retrouvèrent dans un petit vestibule qui donnait sur un immense salon salle à manger sur la gauche et sur une cuisine sur la droite. En face de l'entrée, se trouvait un escalier qui grimpait jusqu'à l'étage supérieur. Tout l'appartement baignait dans une douce lumière et la décoration épurée, tout en étant de très bon goût, lui donnait l'air d'un havre de paix.

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans le salon. En son centre deux divans étaient disposés autour d'une table basse et faisaient face à une cheminée. Une grande bibliothèque courrait le long des murs et un vaisselier se trouvait à proximité d'une grande table en bois, entourée de chaises assorties à celle-ci. Une fenêtre, dont le léger voilage servait de séparation entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur, donnait sur un balcon sur lequel un banc avait été disposé. Galadriel continua de faire visiter l'appartement à la jeune fille. Elles visitèrent ainsi la cuisine, qui avait été aménagée de la manière la plus pratique possible, puis montèrent à l'étage où se trouvaient deux chambres. Chacune d'entre elle possédait sa propre salle de bain et tout le mobilier nécessaire : un grand lit à baldaquin avec une table de chevet à chacun de ses côtés, une grande armoire, une coiffeuse ainsi qu'un bureau. Elennawen choisit la plus grande des chambres et y déposa ses affaires.

Galadriel conseilla à la jeune sorcière de se reposer, afin qu'elle soit en pleine forme pour la fête du soir, puis prit congé de la nouvelle hôte des lieux. La jeune fille, sentant la fatigue du voyage la rattraper, monta dans sa chambre. Après un bon bain relaxant, elle se glissa entre les draps légers de son lit et s'endormit profondément.


	4. Festivités et pardon

**Le peuple oublié**

Auteur : Elennawen

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien sauf ceux que j'ai créés.

_Langue elfique_

………. Délimitent un rêve ou une vision.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Réponses aux reviews :

**Le troll des montagnes : **Heureuse de voir que ça te plait toujours autant. A partir des prochains chapitres, ça devrait plus bouger mais j'espère que la suite te plaira vu qu'elle annonce quelques changements à venir…

**vvjohan :** Ouf ! Je te retrouve en train de lire la suite, ce n'était pas si désespéré ! Lol. Promis, promis, il va y avoir de l'action dans ma fic… (Bon faut bien que je te taquine un peu … ;o) ) Pour ce qui est de Gandalf, t'inquiètes pas, il est bien là et il va avoir une place importante dans ma fic. Mais… chut…c'est un secret ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

**Narmoïondil : **C'est cool d'avoir un nouveau lecteur aussi enthousiaste ! Je suis contente que tu ais vu le clin d'œil à Harry Potter et la voie 9 ¾ pour ce qui est du départ du pays des sorciers. Par contre pour toutes les autres allusions que tu fais à des légendes ou à des livres, c'est un pur hasard et tout est sortit de mon imagination. (si, si, je blague pas ! lol) Mais bon, du coup j'ai bien envie d'en savoir plus là-dessus ! En ce qui concerne mon héroïne, il est pour l'instant normal qu'elle accepte tout ce qu'on lui a dit sans montrer quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr cela l'a affecté mais elle ne veut pas le montrer, elle cherche à tout encaisser. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle est insensible et tu verras dans ce chapitre que toutes ces révélations la travaillent quelque peu. Cependant, le fait qu'elle ait tout enfoui au fond d'elle aura des conséquences sur la suite des évènements…Mais laissons planer le suspens ! ;o) J'espère que la suite sera à ton goût et si tu vois encore des similitudes avec des choses déjà existantes, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part.

**Noriko01 :** Contente que ça te plaise ! Merci d'avoir prit le temps de me laisser une review malgré tes révisions pour le Bac. Je suis de tout cœur avec toi poulette et j'espère que ma fic te permet de te changer les idées. Kō oune o inorimasse ! (Bonne chance !). En espérant que le chapitre 4 te plaise, sayōnara Noriko-kun !

Bonne lecture à tous !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapitre 4 : Festivités et pardon

……….

Elennawen se trouvait dans une grande salle au centre de laquelle une statue portait une épée brisée sur un plateau. Une femme se tenait devant la statue, le visage caché par une grande cape de velours bleu nuit, et regardait en direction de l'épée. Elle se tourna vers la jeune fille et leva lentement son bras, l'invitant à la rejoindre. Cette dernière commença à avancer mais l'étrange femme ne se rapprochait pas d'elle. La jeune sorcière vit avec horreur que ses pieds marchaient dans le vide et qu'elle restait désespérément à la même place, quelques soient les mouvements qu'elle fasse. Soudain, tout disparut dans les ténèbres les plus complets et un vent glacial la fit grelotter. Elle sentit alors une présence, tout sauf bienveillante, l'observer. Malgré la pénombre qui était totale, la jeune fille décida d'essayer d'avancer, bien décidée à ne pas laisser cette chose s'en prendre à elle. Elle avançait et avançait toujours lorsqu'elle sentit de nouveau des regards derrière elle. Elle se retourna prudemment et fut plus qu'horrifiée par ce qu'elle vit : une immense tour noire surplombée d'un énorme œil de feu. Ce dernier semblait chercher quelque chose et ne faisait que regarder dans la direction de la jeune fille sans pour autant la voir. Elennawen fit un pas en arrière avec l'intention des'enfuir mais tomba. Elle s'attendait au contact froid du sol mais rien ne se passa, son corps était toujours suspendu entre terre et ciel. Elle voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

– « …selle…Elenna… »

Elle tombait et tombait encore, ne pouvant se rattraper à aucune chose dans les ténèbres qui l'entouraient.

– « …oiselle…Elen…wen »

Elle tombait toujours, sa chute semblant ne vouloir s'arrêter pour rien au monde. Elle était terrifiée mais il y avait cette voix qu'elle entendait à peine et qui lui paraissait si rassurante.

……….

– « Mademoiselle Elennawen. Il faut vous réveiller ou vous serez en retard pour la fête de ce soir. »

La princesse des sorciers sentit une légère secousse sur son épaule et le contact des draps contre elle. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, éblouie par la lumière du jour, et fut rassurée de constater qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans sa chambre en Lothlórien. Une jeune elfe blonde se tenait à côté de son lit et enleva sa main de l'épaule de la jeune fille.

– « Ravie de voir que vous vous êtes enfin réveillée Mademoiselle, j'ai crains que vous ne ratiez la fête de ce soir.

– La fête ?...Ah oui ! Je vous remercie. Mais au fait, qui êtes vous ?

– Excusez-moi, je m'appelle Olwen, pour vous servir Mademoiselle Elennawen. » Répondit la servante.

– « Enchantée. Je suis désolée de vous avoir donné autant de mal, j'ai malheureusement le sommeil assez lourd.

– Ce n'est rien Mademoiselle. La Dame Galadriel m'a demandé de venir vous aider à vous préparer pour ce soir. Comme vous ne répondiez pas à mes appels lorsque je suis arrivée, je suis montée dans votre chambre et vous ai trouvée profondément endormie. Cependant, vous bougiez beaucoup dans votre sommeil. Vous n'êtes pas malade j'espère.

– Non, rassurez-vous Olwen. J'ai seulement fait un mauvais rêve.

– Bien. Quelle robe désirez-vous mettre ce soir Mademoiselle ?

– Et bien, je crains de ne pas avoir de robe qui fasse honneur à l'invitation des seigneurs elfiques. Il va falloir faire avec celles que j'ai emmenées. » Dit Elennawen du ton résigné.

– « Vous vous trompez Mademoiselle. Je pense au contraire que vous avez l'embarras du choix. » Rectifia la servante.

Sur ce, Olwen se dirigea vers la grande armoire et l'ouvrit. Elennawen fut plus que surprise lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était remplie de diverses robes, toutes plus sublimes les unes et les autres, ainsi que de tuniques, de pantalons et de chaussures. La jeune fille se tourna vers l'elfe afin de savoir d'où ils provenaient.

– « La Dame Galadriel nous a dit de vous les apporter dans l'après-midi. Elle m'a aussi dit de vous apporter quelques bijoux. J'espère que ces vêtements sont à votre goût.

– Ils sont magnifiques ! Je ne pouvais rêver mieux ! » Répondit la jeune sorcière avec un immense sourire.

Elennawen choisit une robe jaune pâle, brodée avec du fil blanc au niveau de la poitrine et des manches qui s'évasaient à partir du coude. Elle constata avec émerveillement que la robe était parfaitement à sa taille. Olwen la fit asseoir devant la coiffeuse. Les deux femmes discutèrent pendant que l'elfe coiffait la princesse des sorciers. Elle prit quelques mèches de chaque côté de son visage, les tressa avec du fil doré puis rassembla les deux tresses en arrière et les noua avec un ruban blanc. La servante ouvrit ensuite l'un des tiroirs de la coiffeuse et en sortit une boîte à bijoux. Elennawen choisit simplement un collier fait d'or et au centre duquel se trouvait un saphir.

– « Parfait, nous avons juste fini à temps Mademoiselle. Vous n'avez plus qu'à vous rendre au palais maintenant.

– Je vous remercie Olwen.

– Ce n'est rien Mademoiselle, je n'ai fait que mon travail et j'ai passé un agréable moment avec vous. Maintenant dépêchez-vous avant que la fête ne commence sans vous. »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le soleil commençait à décliner quand Elennawen se rendit au palais des seigneurs de la Lothlórien. Une grande agitation y régnait et elle dût attendre quelques minutes avant de pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'annoncer auprès des souverains. Seule la Dame Galadriel se trouvait dans la salle du trône. La jeune fille s'avança et la salua par une révérence.

– « J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre Madame. »

La Dame de Lórien s'avança vers la jeune sorcière et la releva.

– Ne vous agenouillez plus devant moi Elennawen, ni devant personne d'autre d'ailleurs, car vous êtes la princesse des sorciers et votre rang est tout aussi noble que celui d'un autre souverain de quelque nation que ce soit. »

La reine des Galadhrims regarda la princesse avec un grand sourire puis ajouta.

– « Je suis ravie de voir que cette robe vous va à merveille. Vous êtes légèrement en avance. Venez avec moi, nous allons voir où les préparatifs en sont. »

Galadriel emmena la jeune fille hors du palais et toutes deux traversèrent la cité elfique. Elles arrivèrent ensuite à une grande clairière, réservée aux grandes occasions, où de nombreuses tables, recouvertes de nappes blanches brodées d'or, avaient été dressées. La décoration était composée de diverses fleurs aux parfums doux et enivrants, ainsi que d'une grande banderole blanche avec une phrase dorée écrite en elfique.

– « A nos souverains bien-aimés. C'est ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur la banderole. La fête promet d'être grandiose, toute la cité va être réunie ici ce soir. » Expliqua Galadriel à la princesse.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La clairière était noire de monde. L'ambiance qui y régnait n'était que joie et bonne humeur et les enfants jouaient bruyamment, en riant de bon cœur. Elennawen observait la scène avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, oubliant complètement le rêve qu'elle avait fait dans l'après-midi.

– « Vous semblez heureuse princesse. Cela me rassure car vous aviez le regard triste lors de notre voyage.» Dit une voix derrière elle.

La jeune sorcière sursauta et se tourna vers son interlocuteur qui n'était autre que Haldir. Il était vêtu d'une tunique argentée brodée de fil blanc ainsi que d'un pantalon vert foncé.

– « Je suis désolé, je vous ai encore fait peur. » S'excusa le capitaine de la garde avec un grand sourire.

Ils entamèrent la conversation et ne furent interrompus que lorsque les deux souverains elfiques firent leur entrée dans la clairière. Les Galadhrims s'inclinèrent devant leurs seigneurs et la jeune fille abaissa seulement la tête, comme Galadriel le lui avait conseillé. Ceci eut pour effet de lui attirer quelques regards noirs de la part de certains eldar, offusqués de voir le comportement dédaigneux qu'une étrangère pouvait avoir envers leur roi et leur reine. Celeborn s'approcha d'elle et la salua également en inclinant la tête avant de l'inviter, ainsi que Haldir, à les rejoindre.

Le roi des Galadhrims s'assit au bout d'une immense table, avec à chacun de ses côtés sa femme et Elennawen. Haldir prit place à côté de la jeune fille. Tous les eldar s'installèrent à une table et le silence se fit. Celeborn se leva et prit la parole.

– _« Je suis ravi de vous voir tous réunis ici pour célébrer le retour de ma chère épouse Galadriel ainsi que du capitaine Haldir. »_

– _« HOURRAS ! VIVE GALADRIEL NOTRE REINE ADOREE ! VIVE LE CAPITAINE HALDIR ! »_ Entamèrent en cœur les Galadhrims.

Les deux elfes se levèrent et saluèrent la foule avant de se rasseoir. Celeborn fit un signe de la main afin d'inviter son peuple au silence puis reprit son discours.

– _« J'ai également une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Je pense qu'en ce jour de fête, il est important de savoir donner son pardon à ceux qu'ils l'ont mérité. Il fut, jadis, un peuple qui comptait parmi nos plus fidèles amis et qui, par la faute de certains de ses représentants, fut déshonoré et mis à l'écart. J'ai alors une question à vous poser : pensez-vous qu'un peuple entier doive payer le prix des méfaits de quelques personnes qui faisaient partie de cette même nation ?»_

Une rumeur s'éleva de la foule réunie dans la clairière. Certains elfes commencèrent à parler du peuple des sorciers et de nombreux regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille assise aux côtés du seigneur elfique.

– _« Je vais vous faire part de mon point de vue. »_ Continua le roi. _« Je pense qu'il est injuste qu'un peuple souffre à cause des méfaits de certains de ses représentants. Si nous autres Eldar, pensons que nous sommes aptes à donner conseils et recommandations aux autres nations, alors nous devons être capables de donner notre pardon. Nous devons être capables de donner le meilleur exemple qui soit en matière de paix ou cela signifie que nous ne sommes que l'ombre de ce que notre peuple prétend être. Nous avons fait une erreur en rompant l'amitié qui nous avait été offerte et aujourd'hui j'espère pouvoir la réparer. »_

Celeborn se dirigea alors vers Elennawen et la releva. Il s'inclina devant elle et poursuivit.

– « Mademoiselle Elennawen, princesse des sorciers, veuillez nous pardonner, mon peuple et moi, pour le déshonneur que nous avons fait courir sur votre nation. J'espère que nos peuples pourrons de nouveau être amis un jour. »

La jeune princesse fut plus que surprise et touchée par le discours que venait de tenir le souverain de Lothlórien, et des larmes perlèrent au bord de ses yeux. Elle releva lentement Celeborn et le regarda avec toute la reconnaissance qu'elle pouvait lui témoigner.

– « Cela prendra sûrement du temps à nos deux peuples pour se faire de nouveau confiance mais je sais que mon oncle Lénaïc, roi des sorciers, espère sincèrement que nos nations puissent renouer les liens fraternels qui les unissaient par le passé. Je pense qu'il sera honoré de vous recevoir et de connaître l'attention que vous portez à notre peuple ; et peut-être nos deux nations se réconcilieront plus vite que nous le pensons. Quant à moi, je ne suis que la représentante ici bas de mon peuple et je ne peux rien vous promettre de sa part. Sachez seulement que votre discours m'a profondément touchée et que je vous pardonne seigneur Celeborn. Je tiens à vous faire part une nouvelle fois de ma reconnaissance pour l'accueil que vous m'avez réservé parmi vous dans cette magnifique cité. »

Celeborn adressa un sourire à la jeune fille puis invita tout le monde à entamer les réjouissances. Le repas fut succulent et les conversations allaient bon train. Puis la musique commença et des eldar se mirent à danser. Haldir se tourna alors vers la jeune fille et l'invita à le suivre sur la piste de danse. Elennawen eut beau lui dire qu'elle ne savait malheureusement pas danser sur ce type de musique, le capitaine lui prit la main et l'emmena au milieu des autres danseurs. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi lorsque Haldir reprit la parole.

– « Vous voyez que vous dansez très bien princesse ! De plus, on dirait que je suis en train de faire de nombreux jaloux car vous êtes ravissante dans cette robe elfique. » Ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Elennawen se sentit rougir et remercia maladroitement le capitaine pour son compliment, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sourire.

La fête dura jusqu'au milieu de la nuit et les eldar ne décidèrent de retourner chez eux que lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que tous leurs enfants s'étaient endormis dans un coin de la clairière.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La course du soleil était bien avancée lorsque la princesse se réveilla au son des chants des elfes de la Lórien. Après un bon bain, qui eut pour effet de dissiper la fatigue de la veille, la jeune fille descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, habillée d'une simple robe elfique rose pâle et blanche. Elle décida ensuite d'aller se promener dans Caras Galadhon. Elle fut une nouvelle fois émerveillée devant la beauté de la cité elfique. Certains Galadhrims la saluèrent d'un signe de tête, tandis que d'autres l'ignorèrent totalement ou même lui lancèrent des regards noirs. La jeune fille ressentit alors, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Caras Galadhon, le malaise de ceux qui ne sont pas chez eux. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans un rêve mais qu'elle était bel et bien une étrangère au sein d'une nation qui ne semblait pas totalement prête à l'accepter. Les questions qu'elle pensait avoir laissé derrière elle au royaume des sorciers lui revinrent en tête : Qu'est-ce la Dame Galadriel attendait d'elle ? Qu'elle était sa place en ce monde : vivre parmi les elfes ou parmi les sorciers ? Avait-elle bien fait de venir ici pour en connaître plus sur sa mère ou avait-elle fait preuve de trop de curiosité ? Elennawen ne savait plus qui elle devait être ni ce qu'elle devait faire. Alors que ses pensées étaient embrouillées, elle arriva à l'entrée de la cité, sur la place où ils avaient été accueillis la veille par les enfants. Soudain une voix l'interpella.

– « Mademoiselle Elennawen ! »

La jeune fille aperçut alors Olwen qui s'avançait vers elle. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur, elle la salua puis reprit la conversation.

– « J'étais passée chez vous mais je ne vous y ai pas trouvée. Les seigneurs vous font part de leur invitation à déjeuner avec eux. »

Elennawen se rendit au palais et fut accueillit par Galadriel, qui était assise sur un banc dans les jardins de la demeure royale.

– « J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposée Mademoiselle.

– Oui, la fatigue de la veille s'est totalement dissipée. Je tiens à vous remerciez pour la fête d'hier soir car elle était vraiment magnifique.

– Je suis contente que vous vous soyez amusée, surtout que vous n'aviez pas l'air très bien hier. Est-ce qu je me trompe ou quelque chose vous perturbe Elennawen ? » Demanda la Dame des Galadhrims.

– « Rien ne vous échappe à ce que je vois. J'ai encore fait un rêve assez bizarre et je n'arrive pas à l'analyser. Je ne sais pas si il s'agit d'une vision ou tout simplement d'un mauvais rêve. » Répondit la princesse qui ne souhaitait pas faire part des autres questions qui la tracassaient.

Elennawen lui raconta alors en détail le rêve qu'elle avait effectué la veille et lui demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien signifier. Galadriel réfléchit pendant quelques minutes puis fit part à la jeune fille de son interprétation.

– « Je pense que la femme que vous avez vu pourrait être quelqu'un existant réellement mais ce qu'elle veut vous montrer, vous n'êtes pas encore prête à l'accepter et c'est pour cela que vous ne pouvez l'atteindre. Quand à l'autre vision, puisqu'il en s'agit bien d'une, vous avez vu Sauron. Il a du entendre parler de vous par ses orcs, nos gardes n'étant pas sûrs de les avoir tous tués, et vous cherche mais heureusement, pour l'instant il ne peut vous trouver. Il devient urgent que Mithrandir vous apprenne à dissimuler vos pouvoirs. »

Galadriel entreprit de lire dans les yeux de la jeune fille ce qui pouvait encore la déranger mais cette dernière détourna son regard et la reine des Galadhrims n'insista pas. Les deux femmes rejoignirent alors Celeborn dans une autre partie des jardins où une table avait été dressée. Après le déjeuner, il fut décidé que la jeune fille suivrait quelques enseignements durant son séjour. Elle continuerait donc l'apprentissage de l'elfique avec la Dame Galadriel, Olwen lui enseignerait la géographie des Terres Du Milieu ainsi que les principales plantes médicinales et Haldir lui apprendrait à tirer à l'arc et à mieux monter à cheval.

– « Pour ce qui est de vos pouvoirs, je vous ai déjà dit que ce sera Mithrandir qui s'occupera de vous mais je ne sais malheureusement pas quand il sera parmi nous. Si vous désirez apprendre d'avantage les techniques de combat et le maniement des armes, je vous trouverais un autre maître d'armes car Haldir, bien qu'étant notre meilleur garde, a beaucoup moins l'habitude des épées et autres dagues que de l'arc. » Expliqua la reine.

Sur ce, la Dame des Galadhrims invita la jeune fille à la suivre et l'emmena jusqu'à un bureau où le cours d'elfique eut lieu jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi. Elennawen se rendit ensuite chez elle, se vêtit d'une tunique vert foncé ainsi que d'un pantalon noir et attacha ses cheveux. Elle entendit alors Haldir l'appeler. Elle le trouva dans l'entrée en train de l'attendre.

– « Je vous préférais avec votre robe d'hier Mademoiselle, bien que cette tunique vous aille à ravir. »

La jeune fille lui sourit. Haldir lui prit la main et l'emmena dans une grande clairière, située à une dizaine de minutes de la cité elfique, où de nombreuses cibles étaient placées en divers endroits. Il commença alors à expliquer à la jeune fille la manière de bander un arc et de viser. Il lui fit rectifier plusieurs fois sa position puis, au bout d'une heure, il mit une cible à une distance raisonnable pour un premier tir et lui permit de tirer sa première flèche. Elennawen se concentra du mieux qu'elle put et s'appliqua à faire exactement les mouvements que lui avait apprit le capitaine. Elle banda son arc, visa, tira et… loupa la cible d'au moins un mètre. L'elfe se mit à rire.

– « Mais, ce n'est pas drôle Haldir ! » S'indigna faussement la jeune fille qui avait elle-même du mal à ne pas rire de la situation.

– « Dé…désolé princesse mais vous étiez tellement concentrée et… et vous avez loupé la cible avec…avec une telle grâce ! » S'esclaffa le capitaine de la garde.

Ils furent alors tous deux pris d'un fou rire qui ne s'arrêta que de nombreuses minutes plus tard. Haldir demanda à la jeune sorcière de se remettre en position pour tirer. Elennawen sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit les mains du capitaine se poser sur ses hanches afin de rectifier sa position.

– « Si en plus vous êtes chatouilleuse Mademoiselle, cette séance d'entraînement va devenir vraiment marrante. » Lui murmura malicieusement l'elfe dans le creux de l'oreille.

– « Ah non, là ce serait de la triche ! » Répliqua la princesse en faisant la moue, ce qui fit sourire le capitaine.

Après plusieurs tirs ratés, la jeune fille réussit enfin à toucher la cible, ce qui la fit sauter de joie.

– « Haldir, j'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi !

– J'ai vu princesse, mais ne vous endormez pas sur vos lauriers et demain il faudra mieux faire. »

Elennawen lui adressa un grand sourire puis rejoignit ses appartements. Quelqu'un était venu lui apporter une grande coupe de fruits frais. Elle en mangea quelques uns puis elle partit flâner dans la cité qui revêtait un sublime manteau doré au fur et à mesure que le jour descendait. Le soleil était à peine couché lorsqu'elle s'endormit, exténuée par sa première séance d'entraînement.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le lendemain matin, Elennawen se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jour. Olwen vint lui enseigner la géographie des Terres Du Milieu et offrit un atlas à la jeune fille, qui put enfin constater la distance qui séparait Imladris d'Emyn Muil. Elle comprit ce qu'avait voulut dire Galadriel pour ce qui était de ne pas pouvoir situer géographiquement le royaume des sorciers puisque ce dernier était loin d'être aussi grand que le laissait supposer la distance entre les deux régions. Elle comprit également ce qu'avait voulut dire la Dame des Galadhrims lorsqu'elle avait dit que le sortilège de protection du royaume des sorciers était très ingénieux : ce dernier vous permettait d'entrer dans le royaume quelque soit l'endroit où vous vous situiez sur Les Terres Du Milieu mais prenait garde à ne pas vous renvoyer à l'endroit d'où vous veniez, afin que l'on ne puisse situer le royaume des sorciers. Vers le milieu de la matinée, Olwen emmena la princesse dans les bois afin de lui apprendre à reconnaître certaines herbes médicinales. Elennawen apprit beaucoup sur l'athelas, plante qui pouvait à la fois ralentir le poison, soigner les blessures et calmer la douleur. Après le déjeuner, la jeune fille se rendit au palais afin de suivre son cours d'elfique. Galadriel l'emmena visiter le royaume de Lórien, tout en lui donnant les diverses explications en sindarin.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, Elennawen se rendit dans la clairière où avait lieu son entraînement de tir à l'arc mais n'y trouva pas Haldir. La jeune fille prit alors position, comme pour tirer avec un arc invisible, et répéta les mouvements qu'elle avait appris la veille. Elle s'exerçait depuis plusieurs minutes, lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Haldir, avec deux arcs dans une main et deux carquois dans l'autre, qui la regardait en souriant.

– « Veuillez m'excuser pour mon retard princesse, mais j'ai eu quelques occupations qui m'ont retenues au poste de garde principal.

– Je ne sais si je peux vous pardonner pour avoir oser laisser patienter une jeune fille, capitaine. » Plaisanta la jeune fille d'un air faussement autoritaire.

L'elfe parut un peu surpris par la réplique de la princesse mais tous deux se regardèrent en souriant avant de se mettre à rire. La séance d'entraînement eut pour but de revoir les bases de la veille, puis après environ une heure de théorie, Haldir fit une démonstration à la jeune sorcière qui fut émerveillée devant la facilité avec laquelle il manipulait son arc. Ceci eut pour effet de motiver encore plus Elennawen qui s'appliqua du mieux qu'elle put. Le capitaine plaça ensuite une cible à une distance raisonnable pour les tirs de la jeune fille. A la fin de l'entraînement, Elennawen n'avait touché que cinq fois la cible, et semblait désespérée.

– « Je suis désolée Haldir mais malgré tout le mal que vous vous donnez pour moi, je suis vraiment nulle.

– Il ne faut pas dire ça Mademoiselle. Vous savez, suivant les personnes, le début de l'apprentissage est plus ou moins difficile et qui plus est, savoir tirer à l'arc est une chose compliquée à apprendre et demandant beaucoup de temps et d'entraînement.

– Peut-être mais avouez que mon cas est désespérant ! » Soupira la jeune fille.

– « Je vous assure que non. Autrefois j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a tenu le même genre de discours.

– Ah bon ! Et cette personne a-t-elle réussi à tirer correctement un jour ?

– Oh oui ! Et même très bien, je peux vous l'assurer…C'était votre mère et vous êtes beaucoup plus douée qu'elle pour cet exercice. » Assura le capitaine.

Elennawen ouvrit de grands yeux et Haldir lui raconta alors comment Fëamenel avait faillit l'embrocher la première fois qu'elle avait tiré une flèche et comment elle avait mis plus d'une semaine avant de réussir à toucher une seule cible. Tout en racontant les évènements du passé, une lueur s'était allumée dans les yeux de l'elfe et ne passa pas inaperçue pour la jeune fille.

– « Et bien, je vois que vous vous entendiez très bien avec elle.

– Oui en effet. C'était une elfe vraiment adorable, votre mère.

– Vous l'aimiez ? » S'enquérit la princesse.

– « Je vous demande pardon ?

– Vous étiez amoureux d'elle. N'essayez pas de me le cacher Haldir, vos yeux vous ont trahi ! » Lui répondit la jeune fille avec un doux sourire.

– « …Vous êtes très observatrice princesse. Oui, vous avez raison, j'aimais beaucoup votre mère mais elle a trouvé le bonheur auprès de votre père et je lui suis reconnaissant d'avoir pu la rendre heureuse. Maintenant j'ai leur magnifique fille devant moi et je dois lui apprendre à se servir d'un arc, ce qui ne s'annonce pas être une mince affaire ! » Ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

Haldir et Elennawen restèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre à discuter jusqu'à ce que le jour commence à donner des signes de faiblesse.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les mois se succédèrent au rythme des divers cours que suivait la jeune fille. Elle devint assez adroite au maniement de l'arc, même s'il lui arrivait encore de louper régulièrement une cible, et Haldir entreprit de lui apprendre à tirer tout en montant à cheval. Les seigneurs elfiques lui firent cadeau d'une magnifique jument palomino, nommée Anor. Cette dernière était très douce et la jeune fille et elle s'entendaient à merveille. Lorsqu'elle en avait le temps, Elennawen aimait à chevaucher à travers le royaume de Lothlórien et oubliait les diverses questions qui se posaient à son esprit. La seule ombre à ces instants de bonheurs fut que la jeune fille fit de nombreuses fois le rêve où elle voyait la femme devant la statue à l'épée brisée, ainsi que la forteresse de Barad-dûr, du haut de laquelle Sauron la cherchait.

L'automne succéda à l'été et un après-midi, alors qu'elle se rendait à son cours d'elfique, Elennawen trouva la reine de Galadhrims en grande conversation avec un homme âgé vêtu tout de gris et portant un grand bâton. Elle allait se retirer afin de ne pas perturber leur discussion lorsque la Dame Galadriel l'appela.

– « Mademoiselle Elennawen, je vous en prie venez. »

La jeune fille s'avança, tout en expliquant qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas les déranger et qu'elle pouvait bien attendre.

– « Vous ne nous dérangez aucunement car cette personne souhaite vous rencontrer. Je vous présente Gandalf, princesse.

– Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Elennawen, fille des étoiles et princesse des sorciers ; celle qui pourra réunir les peuples. » Dit Mithrandir en s'inclinant devant la jeune fille.


	5. Là où les choses se compliquent

**Le peuple oublié**

Auteur : Elennawen

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien sauf ceux que j'ai créés.

_Langue elfique_

………. Délimitent un rêve ou une vision.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Réponses aux reviews :

**Le troll des montagnes : **Bon je t'ai assez fait patienter ! ;o) Le voilà le chap 5 ! Maintenant tu as tout le week-end pour le lire et me dire ce que tu en penses et si ça valait le coup d'attendre lol. Aller a+. Bises

**vvjohan :** Voilà enfin le chap 5 ! Tu vas pouvoir vérifier si ta théorie sur Elennawen et Haldir est bonne. ;o) En tout cas dans ce chap, tu ne pourras pas me dire qu'il n'y a pas d'action ! lol Bref, j'espère que ça te plaira et j'attends de tes nouvelles (faudrait pas que ça soit toujours moi qui en demande tout de même ! lol ). A+. Bises

**Narmoïondil : **Bon voilà le chap 5 complètement remanié. Tu verras y'a beaucoup de choses qui changent par rapport à ce que tu avais lu en préplu. Mais bon, je pense que les changements étaient plus que nécessaires. Enfin tu me diras ce que tu en penses. A+. Biz

**Noriko01 :** Contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère qu'il en sera encore de même pour la suite. Sayōnara Noriko-chan et encore bravo pour ton bac miss!

**Darky Angel : **Bon j'ai mis un peu plus de temps à publier ce chap mais j'ai suivi ton conseil : j'ai pris mon temps et ce coup-ci, je ne vois plus rien à changer. (Sans me vanter je te jure ! lol) Pour ce qui est de la relation Haldir/Elennawen, je pense que ta vision des choses est plutôt pas mal. Je l'avais envisagée mais je ne savais pas si ça passerait. Comme ça ne semble pas choquer et que ça à l'air de tomber sous le sens, je ferais comme cela alors. Je ne sais pas encore si je publierai un chap au mois d'août mais comme tu me l'as dit, il vaut mieux que je prenne mon temps et que l'histoire soit correcte plutôt que de précipiter les choses. En tout cas encore merci pour tes conseils, ça m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce chap te plaira. A+. Bises

Bonne lecture à tous !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapitre 5 : Là où les choses se compliquent

Elennawen se promenait dans la cité elfique, encore étonnée de la phrase qu'avait prononcé Mithrandir en la rencontrant : « Celle qui pourra réunir les peuples ». Que voulait-il dire par là ? Pourquoi tout le monde était-il persuadé qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose face à Sauron ? Elle avait beau y réfléchir, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas et se demandait de plus en plus si elle ne ferait pas mieux de rentrer chez elle au royaume des sorciers. Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'au pré où se trouvait Anor et la jeune fille décida de partir galoper dans les bois dorés. Elle ne rentra chez elle qu'une fois le soleil couché, ayant totalement oublié son cours de tir à l'arc, et trouva Haldir l'attendant dans le salon.

– « Vous n'êtes pas venue à votre cours cet après-midi Mademoiselle.

– Je suis désolée Haldir mais j'avais d'autres choses en tête et cela m'est sorti de l'esprit. Et puis… je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me servir d'armes aujourd'hui…

– Peut-être mais cet enseignement vous sera plus qu'utile. Vous en aurez grandement besoin pour pouvoir vous battre contre les forces du Mordor. »

Elennawen avait le regard vague et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre puis au bout de quelques minutes, elle reprit la parole.

– « …Me battre contre le Mordor… Et si j'en était incapable ? Et si vous surestimiez mes forces ? » Murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Si je n'étais pas celle que vous croyez … Et si les espoirs que vous placez en moi étaient vains… »

– « Elenna… Voyons … Je suis sûr que vous en êtes capable et que la Dame Galadriel ne s'est pas trompée. Vous êtes une puissante sorcière, j'en suis persuadé ! Et j'ai confiance en vous ! » Termina le capitaine de la garde de Lórien en lui posant les mains sur les épaules afin de la rassurer.

La jeune sorcière lui sourit mais en réalité, elle n'était pas convaincue et pensait de plus en plus à rentrer chez elle…Là où les choses étaient moins compliquées et où elle savait quelle place tenir…Là où elle savait qui elle était et ce qu'elle devait faire.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le lendemain matin, elle se rendit directement au palais royal. Il avait en effet été décidé que ses cours seraient interrompus afin qu'elle puisse se consacrer entièrement au contrôle de ses pouvoirs avec Gandalf puisque celui-ci ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait rester en Lothlórien. L'Istari l'attendait dans la salle du trône, en compagnie de la Dame des Galadhrims. Il invita la jeune fille à le suivre dans une grande salle vide de la demeure royale.

– « Bien, je pense que nous serons bien ici Mademoiselle. » Dit-il en s'asseyant dans un magnifique fauteuil. « Comme vous l'a déjà dit la Dame Galadriel, vous possédez de grands pouvoirs, bien que vous n'en ayez jamais eu conscience puisque vous n'en avez utilisé qu'une infime partie jusqu'à présent. Ma mission ici sera de vous apprendre à les maîtriser et il serait bien que vous appreniez aussi à les dissimuler. Pour cela, je vais vous demander d'effectuer une sorte de méditation : vous allez faire le vide en vous et ne plus penser à rien. Lorsque votre esprit sera libéré de toute pensée, vous devriez ressentir l'essence même de vos pouvoirs et mieux comprendre d'où est-ce qu'il viennent. Après seulement je pourrais vous expliquer comment vous pourrez les maîtriser. »

Il désigna alors un somptueux tapis qui recouvrait le sol et demanda à la jeune sorcière de s'y installer et de commencer son exercice. Elennawen regarda Gandalf allumer sa pipe puis ferma les yeux et se concentra afin de chasser toutes les questions et pensées qui encombraient son esprit. Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit une douce chaleur située en dessous de son cœur. C'était comme si un flux d'énergie était stocké au même endroit. Elle avait trouvé la source même de sa magie. La jeune fille essaya de s'en rapprocher mais l'œil de feu de Sauron surgit dans son esprit, la faisant sortir brutalement de sa méditation. Gandalf avait les yeux fixés sur elle. Il laissa s'échapper un rond de fumée puis dit d'un ton calme et sage.

– « Puissantes sont les peurs qu'engendre le seigneur du Mordor, mais il vous faudra les vaincre si vous souhaitez pouvoir maîtriser votre magie. Et vous devez avoir confiance en vous pour cela. »

La journée passa sans que la jeune fille ait pu obtenir un réel calme en elle. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait s'être approché du vide parfait dans son esprit, les diverses questions qu'elle se posaient lui revenaient en mémoire ou la terrible vision de Sauron à sa recherche venait la perturber. Les jours se succédèrent ainsi, chaque séance de méditation épuisant encore plus la jeune fille sans pour autant obtenir de résultats concluant.

– « J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous n'arriverez jamais à rien Mademoiselle ! » Finit un jour par dire Mithrandir en reposant sa pipe sur ses genoux et en fixant la jeune fille d'un regard perçant.

– « Comment ? Je ne comprends pas… Je m'exerce pourtant à méditer et à trouver la source de mes pouvoirs comme vous me l'avez demandé !

– Certes mais vous ne faites preuve d'aucune bonne volonté pour ce qui est de repousser vos peurs et je ne peux rien pour votre cas. Vous craignez tellement d'avoir de nouvelles visions de Sauron que vous refusez d'accepter vos pouvoirs tels qu'ils sont.

– Je n'ai pas refusé mes pouvoirs ! Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ! » Répondit Elennawen qui commençait à s'énerver.

– « Ah bon ! Alors je ne sais pas moi…Prouvez-le en… faisant voler ce fauteuil par exemple ! » Défia l'Istari en remettant sa pipe dans sa bouche et en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

Elennawen était furieuse. Comment pouvait-il oser dire qu'elle, une sorcière, repoussait ses pouvoirs magiques ! Les pouvoirs magiques étaient la vie même des sorciers, ils ne pouvaient s'en séparer ! Elle décida alors de répondre à la provocation et de faire voler le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis. La jeune sorcière se concentra et récita une formule de lévitation en ancien sorcier. Elle sentit sa magie lui parcourir le bras mais rien ne se produisit. C'était comme si elle se volatilisait avant d'avoir pu atteindre son but. Elennawen sortit alors sa baguette magique et récita de nouveau la formule mais le fauteuil resta au sol. Elle commençait à paniquer : comment se faisait-il que la formule ne marche pas ? Pourquoi ses pouvoirs ne lui répondaient-ils pas ? Est-ce que le fauteuil était ensorcelé ? Elle regarda alors Gandalf qui fumait tranquillement sa pipe tout en l'observant attentivement. Il avait l'air d'un vieux fou sénile qui semblait se délecter du fait qu'elle ne puisse rien faire de ses pouvoirs. Après tout, il lui avait peut-être tendu ce piège afin de s'amuser avec ses nerfs…

– « Le fauteuil n'est pas sous l'emprise d'un charme quelconque. Je puis vous l'assurer. » Expliqua calmement Gandalf, comme s'il avait lu dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. « Vous êtes tellement terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir un rôle à jouer dans la guerre inévitable qui s'approche de nous et par l'idée que Sauron veuille s'emparer de vous que vous avez rejeté jusqu'à ce qui fait de vous ce que vous êtes, c'est-à-dire une sorcière. Vous avez tellement peur de faire face à la réalité des choses que vous avez enfoui vos pouvoirs au plus profond de vous-même. Vous avez repoussé jusqu'à votre propre personnalité pour ne devenir qu'un être vivant quelconque.»

C'en était trop ! Comment pouvait-il prétendre comprendre à sa place ce qu'elle-même était incapable ne serait-ce que d'envisager ! Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qui était à l'origine de la perte de ses pouvoirs !

– « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Et bien oui j'ai peur de Sauron et de ce qui peut m'arriver ici ! Mais que pouvez-vous y comprendre vous ! J'ai appris que mes parents n'étaient pas ceux que je croyais, que ma mère était une elfe et que je détenais de grands pouvoirs magiques ! Et qui plus est, Sauron me cherche et je suis censée être utile dans une guerre où se décidera la fin du monde ! Est-ce qu'on m'a demandé mon avis avant ? Non ! Tout ce que je voulais au départ c'était en savoir un peu plus sur ma mère mais depuis que je suis arrivée ici, on m'apprend à me servir d'armes et on veut que je sache me servir pleinement de mes pouvoirs ! En gros, je ne suis qu'un pion entre vos mains ! Alors qui a oublié qui je suis ? Vous ou moi ! » Hurla Elennawen.

Ses dernières paroles résonnèrent un moment dans tout le palais puis les gardes virent la jeune fille sortir en courant et en pleurs du palais, bousculant toute personne sur son passage.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Haldir arriva essoufflé dans la salle du trône où Galadriel, Celeborn et Mithrandir étaient réunis.

– « _Où est-elle ? Et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai entendue hurler jusqu'au poste de garde ?_ » Questionna-t-il d'une seule traite.

– « _Calmez-vous Haldir._ » Dit le seigneur elfique d'une voix calme, quoique quelque peu inquiète. « _Nous ne savons pas où Elennawen est allée mais je pense qu'elle a besoin d'être seule pour le moment._ »

– « _Pour ce qui est de toute à l'heure, il semble que j'y sois allé un peu fort._

Gandalf entreprit de raconter ce qui s'était passé quelque minutes auparavant entre lui et la princesse des sorciers, sous le regard de plus en plus inquiet du capitaine de la garde de Lórien.

– « _Je n'en doutais, nous lui en demandons trop ! Elle n'a que 20 ans !_ » S'exclama Haldir.

– « _Haldir ! Encore une fois calmez-vous !_ » Ordonna Celeborn. « _ Nous reconnaissons notre erreur mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Les Orcs de Sauron se sont multipliés et l'influence du Mordor sur Les Terres Du Milieu est de plus en plus grande. La guerre approche et il est important de mettre tous nos atouts de notre côté._ »

– « _Sauf votre respect Majesté, qui dit mettre tous nos atouts de notre côté de dit pas forcément utiliser un être humain au point d'en oublier ses sentiments et de la considérer comme une arme de guerre !_ »

– « _Capitaine Haldir, oseriez-vous dire que…_ »

– « _Il suffit !_ » Interrompit Galadriel d'une voix calme mais où se faisait ressentir une grande autorité. « _Celeborn mon ami, je crois que Haldir a raison. Nous avons négligé au plus haut point les craintes de Elennawen. J'en suis la première responsable. J'aurais dû prendre un peu plus de temps pour la connaître avant de lui demander de nous suivre ici. J'ai complètement occulté le fait qu'elle devrait endosser trop de responsabilités à la fois. Malgré tout, je reste persuadée qu'elle en est capable car c'est une fille sensible, certes, mais qui possède une grande raison._ »

Un long et lourd silence s'installa dans la grande salle du trône, chacun réalisant la part de responsabilité qui lui incombait dans cette histoire. Haldir faisait les cents pas, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir compris la détresse de la jeune fille la veille. Galadriel regardait par la fenêtre mais son regard semblait lointain. Au bout de quelques minutes, la Dame des Galadhrims brisa le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

– « _Haldir, il me semble que vous vous entendez bien avec la princesse. Si elle n'est toujours pas rentrée chez elle à la nuit tombée, partez à sa recherche. Je pense que vous serez la seule personne qu'elle souhaitera entendre._ »

– « _Bien ma reine._ » Acquiesça Haldir avant de sortir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Elennawen ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Elle avait couru en pleurs à travers Caras Galadhon et une bonne partie de la forêt sans prêter attention à l'endroit où ses pas la menaient. Elle était assise au pied d'un arbre, le visage entre ses genoux, encore à pleurer et à penser à ce que lui avait dit Gandalf. Elle voulait que tout ceci s'arrête et désirait rentrer chez elle. Elle aspirait à retrouver la vie tranquille qu'elle avait les mois auparavant, avant de venir vivre chez les elfes.

……….

Une magnifique chanson elfique résonnait dans les bois de Lórien. Cette chanson, Elennawen était persuadée de l'avoir déjà entendue par le passé bien qu'elle ne se souvienne pas quand exactement, ni où. Malgré tout, elle semblait liée à des souvenirs heureux et réchauffait le cœur de la jeune fille. Soudain, le chant s'arrêta.

– « Elenna…Elenna, ma puce tu m'entends ? »

La jeune fille sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir au son de la voix mélodieuse qui l'appelait. Elle fut alors éblouie par une lueur dorée, et vit s'avancer une femme vers elle. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique elfe brune aux yeux bleus. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais rencontrée auparavant, Elennawen était sûre de la connaître. L'elfe lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune fille sentit toutes ses peines et peurs s'en aller, chassées par la chaleur qui l'entourait et parcourait son corps. Cette chaleur qu'elle n'avait jamais connue auparavant… la chaleur… d'une mère…

……….

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Haldir était inquiet. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il cherchait Elennawen dans toute la forêt. Il n'avait pu se fier qu'à quelques témoignages des Galadhrims, qui avaient vu partir la princesse en direction de l'ouest. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su détecter la détresse de la jeune fille à temps. Il en voulait aussi aux seigneurs elfiques de ne s'être servi d'elle que dans le but d'en faire une guerrière. Et il s'inquiétait tellement… Ce sentiment lui paraissait quelque peu étrange : il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques mois et pourtant il avait envie de la protéger et de la rendre heureuse. Elle avait prit une part importante dans son cœur et il s'en rendait compte à présent.

Le capitaine de la garde de Lórien découvrit la princesse des sorciers profondément endormie sous un grand chêne. La lumière de la lune perça à travers les arbres et vint se refléter sur la chevelure de la jeune fille. Elle avait les yeux gonflés par les larmes qu'elle avait versées. L'edhel s'approcha lentement d'elle puis la prit dans ses bras. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, laissant penser qu'elle était en proie à des rêves paisibles. Haldir la regarda dormir mais un hurlement vint troubler le calme de la forêt.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Au poste de garde principal, une grande agitation régnait : des wargs avaient passé la Nimrodel et se dirigeaient vers le centre de la cité. Des eldar armés d'arcs se déplaçaient rapidement d'arbre en arbre et de nombreux elfes entraient et sortaient du poste de garde. Un garde entra précipitamment et se dirigea vers un autre elfe, en grande discussion avec trois autres gardes.

– « _L'as-tu trouvé Orophin ?_ » Demanda l'edhel à celui qui venait d'entrer.

– « _Hélas non, Rúmil. Haldir est introuvable. Je ne l'ai trouvé ni chez lui, ni au palais._

– _Mais que fait notre frère quand nous avons besoin de lui ! Il est le capitaine de la garde tout de même !_

– _J'ai entendu dire au palais qu'il était parti dans la forêt dès le coucher du soleil. Mais je n'ai pas eu plus de détails._

– _Cela a sûrement à voir avec ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi avec la princesse des sorciers._ » En déduit Rúmil.

– « _Que veux-tu dire ?_

– _Je n'en sais malheureusement pas plus Orophin. Il y a juste à espérer qu'ils ne croiseront pas les loups de Sauron… Bon, il va falloir se diviser en plusieurs groupes et ratisser la forêt. J'ai fait placer une vingtaine de gardes autour de la cité, il n'y a plus rien à craindre de ce côté mais il y a fort à parier que les wargs ne s'en iront pas de leur plein gré._

– _Bien, je vais prendre la tête d'un groupe._» Dit Orophin dont la voix traduisait une certaine inquiétude.

Les gardes de Lothlórien s'organisèrent en groupes de trois et partirent, dans le plus grand silence, chasser des bois dorés les loups du seigneur du Mordor.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Haldir tendit l'oreille… Il devait y avoir une vingtaine de wargs qui se déplaçaient vers la cité elfique. Comment se faisait-il qu'ils aient osé pénétrer en Lórien ? Cela faisait des âges qu'ils ne l'avaient fait et ces bois étaient réputés pour être les plus sûrs. Soudain Elennawen émit un grognement, elle semblait en proie à des rêves beaucoup plus désagréables tout d'un coup. Le capitaine de la garde tendit de nouveau l'oreille et entendit ce qu'il craignait le plus d'entendre : deux ou trois loups de Sauron se dirigeaient vers eux à présent. Il regretta de ne pas avoir prit son arc. Il n'avait qu'une dague sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas affronter les wargs, il devait à tout prix mettre la princesse en lieu sûr. L'elfe entreprit de la réveiller.

– « Princesse !…Princesse !... » Dit-il en la secouant.

– « Humm…Il est déjà l'heure Olwen ?...Humm…Haldir ! Qu'est-ce qui… »

L'elfe lui mit la main sur la bouche, la forçant à se taire et à ne pas faire de bruit.

– « Les wargs ont pénétrés dans les bois et trois se dirigent vers nous. Je n'ai pas mon arc donc il faut absolument nous mettre à l'abri le plus vite possible ! Grimpez dans cet arbre et n'en redescendez pas avant que je vous le dise ! Vite ! » Ordonna l'edhel.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que trois immondes museaux de wargs pointèrent. Elennawen grimpa le plus vite possible tandis-ce que le garde de Lórien sortait sa dague. Un des loups de Sauron fit barrière entre l'arbre et le capitaine de la garde. Ce dernier se retrouva cerné par les trois bêtes.

Un warg s'avança vers le garde tandis ce que les deux autres lui tournaient autour. Le warg fondit sur l'elfe. Celui-ci l'évita de justesse et lui assena un coup de dague. Le loup de Sauron, furieux, chargea de nouveau sur l'edhel et lui mordit l'épaule.

Elennawen étouffa un cri de terreur à la vue de l'épaule ensanglantée de Haldir. Elle avait peur, était terrorisée et tremblait de tout son corps. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle voyait Haldir se battre contre les loups et elle se trouvait tellement désemparée ! Il allait mourir devant ses yeux parce qu'elle était partie dans la forêt sans prendre garde à son chemin. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure ! Elle ne le voulait pas…

– « NON ! » Hurla-t-elle

La jeune fille sentit ses pouvoirs se diffuser en elle avec une force et une vitesse incroyable. Une lumière verte l'entoura et se propagea dans les arbres et l'air. Le vent sembla gémir de douleur et la forêt sembla pleine de tristesse et de rage. Soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Une petite tornade sortit d'entre les arbres et vint propulser violemment le warg qui se battait contre Haldir contre un arbre. Il y eut un bruit d'os brisés et le loup ne bougea plus. La tornade se dirigea alors vers les deux autres wargs mais le garde royal se trouvait sur son chemin et fut lui aussi propulsé plus loin. Les wargs voulurent s'enfuir mais les racines des arbres se soulevèrent, leur barrant le passage. Ils subirent le même sort que leur compagnon. Alors le vent cessa et les arbres reprirent leur place. Le calme revint dans la forêt.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A Caras Galadhon, les combats étaient terribles, aucun des deux camps ne voulant céder devant l'autre. Les loups mordaient et fondaient sur les elfes qui n'avaient pas encore eut le temps de se mettre à l'abri tandis ce que les gardes essayaient de les repousser de leurs flèches. Les wargs étaient rapides et il était de plus en plus difficile pour les eldar de les tuer en restant cachés dans les arbres. Rúmil et Orophin descendirent de leur poste afin de poursuivre les loups de Sauron qui avaient pénétrés trop loin dans la cité. Alors que les elfes pensaient avoir exterminé presque tous les wargs, une vingtaine de loups pénétrèrent dans la cité, comme s'ils avaient reçu l'ordre de ne le faire qu'à ce moment-là. Les combats redoublèrent d'intensité. Rúmil et Orophin, furent vite encerclés et perdirent peu à peu le dessus sur leurs adversaires. Tout à coup, une flamme bleue passa au dessus de leurs têtes et vint brûler les wargs qui se trouvaient à proximité. Gandalf, dont le regard menaçant aurait dissuadé plus d'un orc de l'approcher, était venu se battre aux côtés des Galadhrims.

Les combats durèrent une éternité puis soudain la forêt se mit à hurler de rage et le vent à gémir de douleur. Mithrandir tourna sont regard vers l'ouest. Ses pouvoirs devaient s'être réveillés. Peut être étaient-ils eux aussi attaqués… Il fallait les secourir au plus vite.

Le calme revint dans la forêt soudainement, marquant la victoire des Galadhrims sur les loups de Sauron.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Elennawen était encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle reprit un peu ses esprits et regarda en direction de Haldir. Il était allongé et ne semblait plus bouger. Les jambes tremblant encore quelque peu, elle réussit à descendre de l'arbre et se précipita vers le garde de Lórien.

– « _Haldir ! Haldir, m'entendez-vous ? Je vous en prie, dîtes quelque chose !…_ »

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de la jeune fille et elle s'agenouilla aux côtés de l'elfe. Il respirait encore mais semblait inconscient et sa plaie à l'épaule paraissait sérieuse. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle était tellement désemparée ! Il lui fallait de l'aide au plus vite.

– « _A L'AIDE ! AIDEZ-NOUS S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! HALDIR EST BLESSE !_ » Hurla-t-elle en continuant à pleurer.

Personne ne semblait se trouver dans les environs. Elennawen paniquait de plus en plus. Elle tenta de se souvenir des enseignements de Olwen concernant les plantes médicinales. Il lui fallait trouver de l'athelas au plus vite afin d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Cependant il faisait nuit et elle ne voulait pas laisser Haldir seul le temps de sa recherche. Elle essaya de reprendre au mieux ses esprits et se concentra. Après tout, elle était une sorcière… Il suffisait que l'herbe des rois ne soit pas trop loin d'elle. La sorcière concentra sa magie dans ses mains et récita une formule. Une lueur verte éclaira les mains de la jeune fille : des feuilles d'athelas s'y déposèrent délicatement. Le parfum rafraîchissant de la plante eut pour effet de redonner un peu de baume au cœur à la jeune fille. Elle fit couler un peu de la sève de ces plantes sur la plaie. Elle déchira ensuite un pant de sa robe et disposa les feuilles en cataplasme sur l'épaule du capitaine elfique. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas la seule blessure sérieuse qu'il avait : il était blessé au niveau de l'abdomen et perdait beaucoup de sang. Elle soigna cette autre plaie du mieux qu'elle put puis s'assit aux côtés de l'elfe et lui prit la main.

– « _Haldir, je vous en prie ne mourrez pas ! Il faut que vous résistiez ! Ne partez pas ! Ne me laissez pas seule ! …Je n'ai que vous ici… vous êtes la seule personne sur qui je peux compter et à qui je peux parler…ne mourrez pas ! _» Sanglota la jeune fille.

– « _Elenna…Elenna…C'est vous ? Vous allez bien ? Vous n'avez rien princesse ?_ » Demanda-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Haldir essaya de se relever mais la douleur fut telle qu'elle lui arracha une grimace et qu'il se laissa retomber lourdement au sol.

– « _Non, Haldir ! Il ne faut pas que vous bougiez ! Vous êtes blessé. J'ai mis de l'athelas sur vos plaies pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Maintenant reposez vous et économisez vos forces._

– _Ne…ne vous inquiétez pas princesse. Je crois que nous allons avoir de l'aide plus tôt…plus tôt que vous ne le pensez._ » Dit-il dans un dernier souffle avant de retomber inconscient.

– « HALDIR ! »

Soudain des bruits de sabots vinrent perturber le calme de la grande forêt de Lothlórien. Galadriel, Celeborn et Gandalf arrivèrent, montés sur de grands chevaux d'une blancheur tellement parfaite que les trois cavaliers semblaient descendus du ciel. L'Istari se précipita vers le capitaine de la garde, tandis que les seigneurs elfiques se dirigèrent vers la jeune fille qui semblait plus que paniquée.

– « _Que s'est-il passé ? _» Demanda Celeborn.

– « _Les wargs nous ont attaqués ! Haldir m'a dit de monter dans l'arbre…Les wargs l'ont empêché de monter…ils…ils l'ont attaqué et…et…j'ai eu tellement peur…Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure…Une tornade…une tornade les a tués…et…et…il est blessé…Vite, il faut le soigner !…De l'athelas…je lui ai mis de l'athelas sur ses plaies…Il m'a parlé mais…mais il est de nouveau inconscient !…C'est de ma faute…Je…je suis désolée…Je ne voulais pas…J'ai été stupide…si je ne m'étais pas enfuie…Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé…C'est de ma faute…je ne veux pas qu'il meure !…Je ne veux pas…qu'il… meure…_ »

Elennawen s'effondra inconsciente elle aussi, dans les bras du souverain elfique, épuisée par tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre.


	6. Lendemain de bataille et prise de consci

**Le peuple oublié**

Auteur : Elennawen

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien sauf ceux que j'ai créés.

_Langue elfique_

………. Délimitent un rêve ou une vision.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Après près de 2 mois d'absence (vacances d'été obligent ;o) ), voilà le nouveau chapitre de ma fic. Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard (lol), je vous en offre un plus grand que d'habitude avec de nouveaux rebondissements à la clé… Mais cela, c'est à vous de le découvrir !**

**J'essaierai de maintenir le rythme de parution auquel je vous avais habitué, à savoir un chapitre par mois. En espérant que la rentrée se passera bien pour vous. Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture.**

**Elennawen**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Réponses aux reviews :

**Le troll des montagnes : **Après une lecture du début du chap en préplu, maintenant tu as droit à la version intégrale ! lol J'espère qu'elle te plaira. a+ Bises

**vvjohan :** On se calme ! lol Bon t'as vu, elle les a explosé les wargs ! Maintenant, à toi de voir si mon héroine va bel et bien se venger sur Gandalf. A+. Bises

**Narmoïondil **: Bon pour ce qui est de savoir si Gandalf aura assez de tabac jusqu'à la fin de ma fic, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour lui. Un petit détour par la Comté et Hobbitbourg et hop, les provisions sont faites ! lol Sinon, pour tes autres questions, je te laisse trouver la réponse par toi-même. (Ca serait trop facile sinon, faut pas éxagérer ! ;o) lol) A+. Bisous

**Noriko01 :** Contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère qu'il en sera encore de même pour la suite. Sayōnara Noriko-chan et encore bravo pour ton bac miss!

**Darky Angel : **Kikou miss ! J'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées. Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements qui me font très plaisirs. En effet, l'elfe que Elennawen a vu est bel et bien sa mère. Bien que morte, tu verras prochainement qu'elle a un rôle dans cette histoire… mais je n'en dirais pas plus afin de laisser planer le suspens. A+. Gros bisous

**Karmilla :** Ca fait super plaisir de voir une nouvelle lectrice aussi enthousiaste ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, même si on verra moins souvent Haldir dans les chapitres qui suivront. A bientôt. Bises

**Marie :** Ravie de voir que cette fic t'as plu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. A+. Bises

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapitre 6 : Lendemain de bataille et prise de conscience

Elennawen se réveilla en sursaut. Le cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire était différent de ceux qu'elle faisait d'habitude sur Sauron mais il n'en était, pour autant, pas moins effrayant. La jeune fille essaya de chasser les dernières images de ce cauchemar de ses pensées. Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne se trouvait pas chez elle. La chambre qu'elle occupait était spacieuse et richement décorée. La jeune sorcière remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce : Galadriel était assise dans un magnifique fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce, un livre sur les genoux. Le regard de la Dame de Lórien était fixé sur elle.

– « Que c'est-il passé Mademoiselle ? Qu'avez-vous vu cette fois-ci ? » Demanda-t-elle avant de venir s'asseoir aux côtés de la jeune fille.

Elennawen resta un moment silencieuse puis se rallongea et entama son récit.

– « … Je me promène dans les bois de Lothlórien quand tout à coup, tout devient noir autour de moi. Les arbres même en viennent à disparaître et seuls les ténèbres m'entourent… Soudain, deux yeux brillants avancent vers moi et me révèlent leur propriétaire qui n'est autre qu'un warg. Ce dernier s'approche… Tout devient rouge sang autour de nous et… Il commence à me parler. Je ne me souviens plus très bien de ce qu'il disait mais il m'a dit une phrase ressemblant à cela : « Tu penses peut-être avoir gagné mais sache que… Que Sauron mon maître va enfin pouvoir… pouvoir te trouver. » Le warg se met à rire et disparaît, comme absorbé par les ténèbres. C'est à ce moment que je me suis réveillée… Mais dîtes-moi Dame Galadriel, est-ce que… Est-ce que Haldir va bien ? » Questionna-t-elle la voix cassée par l'inquiétude.

– « Dire que le capitaine Haldir va bien serait beaucoup dire. Ses blessures sont profondes et son état est grave. Cependant, grâce à votre intervention, il n'est pas désespéré. Il ne reste plus qu'à prier les Valars qu'ils ne l'acceptent pas trop tôt dans les cavernes de Mandos et que vos efforts ne s'avèrent pas inutiles.

– Je suis un peu rassurée… J'ai craint qu'il n'arrive le pire. » Dit la princesse d'une voix éteinte, en baissant la tête.

Galadriel observa longuement la jeune fille de son regard profond, consciente de la grande détresse qui l'habitait. Elle décida cependant de ne pas l'évoquer pour ne pas la fatiguer. L'edhel se plongea dans ses pensées. Elle en fut tirée par la question que lui posa Elennawen.

– « Excusez-moi, où suis-je ?

– Au palais. Lorsque vous vous êtes évanouie, nous vous avons emmené ici, ainsi que Haldir. La maison de soin a dû accueillir de nombreux blessés à cause de l'attaque que nous avons subie hier. De plus, Mithrandir souhaitait vous garder en observation. »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra.

– « Vous êtes enfin réveillée Mademoiselle ! Comme je suis heureuse ! Je m'inquiétais tellement ! » S'écria Olwen en se dirigeant vers le lit. Elle prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle s'aperçut alors de la présence de Galadriel. « Euh…Bonjour Madame…Je …Je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas vue. » S'excusa la jeune elfe en s'inclinant devant la souveraine et en reculant de quelques pas.

– « Ce n'est rien Olwen. » Assura l'edhel avec un grand sourire. « Votre joie fait plaisir à voir. Je vous laisse mais veillez à ne pas trop la fatiguer, je vous prie. »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Cela faisait trois jours que les wargs avaient attaqué. Galadriel, sur les conseils de Gandalf, avait ordonné à la jeune fille de séjourner au palais jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. C'était comme si l'Istari redoutait que quelque chose ne lui arrive. Heureusement, Olwen passait la majorité de son temps à discuter avec la sorcière.

– « Mademoiselle ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ! » Lui dit la jeune servante avec un sourire malicieux aux coins des lèvres. « Je sais où se trouve la chambre du capitaine Haldir. Je vais m'arranger pour que vous obteniez la permission de vous lever cet après-midi, comme ça vous pourrez aller le voir.»

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Elennawen sortit silencieusement de sa chambre. Bien qu'ayant obtenue la permission de se promener dans le palais, elle souhaitait se faire la plus discrète possible. Elle suivit le trajet que lui avait indiqué Olwen et se retrouva bientôt dans une aile du palais qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Haldir. Elle tendit la main vers la poignée mais stoppa son geste. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et entra. Une forte odeur d'athelas se dégageait de la pièce. La jeune fille se dirigea vers le lit du capitaine. Bien que Galadriel lui ait assuré qu'il était maintenant hors de danger, elle constata que le visage de l'elfe était toujours d'une pâleur cadavérique. L'edhel émit un grognement et des grimaces de douleurs agitèrent son sommeil. Elennawen s'assit à ses côtés et lui prit la main. Elle resta un long moment comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'un elfe entre dans la pièce. Elle fut plus que surprise lorsqu'elle le vit : il avait les mêmes cheveux dorés et les mêmes yeux gris que ceux du capitaine de la garde de Lórien. Le regard de la jeune sorcière resta fixé sur le nouvel arrivant. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de son attitude, elle rougit de gène. Elennawen leva et sortit après l'avoir salué l'edhel.

– « Mademoiselle ! Attendez s'il vous plait ! » Dit l'elfe blond en s'avançant vers elle. « Je… Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir sauvé mon frère Mademoiselle.

– Votre frère ... » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

– « Je me présente : je m'appelle Orophin et je suis garde de Lórien. Rúmil, mon deuxième frère, occupe également ce poste. Nous vous sommes reconnaissants d'avoir sauvé notre frère de l'attaque des wargs.

– … Je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé. J'ignore comment j'ai pu lui venir en aide… Et puis, c'est de ma faute si il se trouvait en pleine forêt au moment de l'attaque. » Dit Elennawen en baissant la tête et en fronçant les sourcils.

Orophin observa longuement la jeune fille. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et reprit la conversation.

– « Je ne pense pas que Haldir aimerait vous voir culpabiliser comme vous le faites. Il est garde, il n'a fait qu'obéir aux ordres qu'on lui avait donnés. Il savait ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il est venu vous chercher. Cessez de vous tourmenter l'esprit et offrez-lui le plus beau de vos sourires lorsqu'il se réveillera. Vous voir heureuse sera pour lui le meilleur des remèdes, je peux vous l'assurer. » Termina-t-il avant de retourner dans la chambre de son frère.

Elennawen resta un instant sans rien faire puis partit en courant. Orophin ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir mit la vie de son frère en danger… Elle commençait seulement à comprendre à quel point elle avait été stupide et égoïste ! Orophin, Olwen, Galadriel, Haldir et les autres cherchaient seulement à l'aider ! Bien que cela soit aussi dans leur intérêt, ils voulaient qu'elle soit capable de se défendre face au Mal. Ils lui étaient venus en aide lorsqu'elle était en danger, et ils le feraient encore sûrement s'il le fallait. Mais elle… Elle était incapable de les aider. Les Galadhrims avaient subit l'attaque des wargs et elle n'avait rien pu faire pour éviter qu'il y ait des morts. Haldir avait même faillit mourir à cause d'elle ! Elle ne voulait plus que cela se reproduise ! Elle ne voulait plus que des personnes souffrent à cause d'elle ! Elle allait s'entraîner ! S'entraîner nuit et jours s'il le fallait, pour pouvoir maîtriser ses pouvoirs ! Même si elle n'était pas capable de vaincre Sauron, elle allait se battre. Se battre pour pouvoir protéger le maximum de vies. Se battre aux côtés des peuples libres des Terres Du Milieu pour que l'espoir subsiste.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La jeune fille arriva essoufflée dans la salle du trône. Comme elle l'espérait, Gandalf était en grande discussion avec Celeborn et Galadriel. Malgré tout, elle s'avança et s'agenouilla devant eux.

– « Je suis désolée de vous interrompre mais je dois absolument vous parler. Je m'excuse de vous avoir causé autant de soucis ces derniers temps mais je n'avais pas compris l'importance de ce que vous me demandiez. Je ne sais toujours pas si je serais capable de battre Sauron mais je ferais tout mon possible pour l'empêcher d'arriver à ses fins. C'est pourquoi, Mithrandir, je vous prie de reprendre vos cours afin de m'apprendre à maîtriser mes pouvoirs. Je comprendrais que vous refusiez et dans ce cas, je m'entraînerais par moi-même. Je suis désormais prête à affronter mon destin. »

Les souverains et l'Istari furent surpris par cette déclaration et par le changement d'attitude de Elennawen. La jeune fille semblait avoir mûri d'un coup. Celeborn s'avança vers elle.

– « Vous faites preuve d'une grande prétention en osant nous interrompre Mademoiselle. » Dit-il d'un ton froid. « Cependant, je suis heureux de constater que vous faîtes enfin preuve de sagesse et que vous avez enfin comprit que nous ne vous voulions aucun mal et que nous agissions dans votre intérêt. Nous avons d'ailleurs le même objectif. J'accepte donc vos excuses, à la condition bien sûr, que vous ne reveniez pas sur vos paroles et que vous fassiez preuve d'une grande détermination dans les actions que vous aurez à mener.

– Il semble que moi aussi, je n'ai pas agi de la meilleure façon qu'il soit. » S'excusa Galadriel en relevant la jeune fille. « J'aurais dû vous laisser le temps de prendre conscience de qui vous étiez avant de vous demander d'apprendre à vous battre. J'aurais dû parler un peu plus avec vous au lieu de vous laisser à vos doutes. Mais je suis rassurée car vous faites preuve d'une grande force à présent.

– Quant à moi, » Conclut Gandalf. « J'accepte de reprendre mon enseignement. Nous recommencerons dès demain matin Mademoiselle. »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Cela faisait deux jours que Gandalf avait reprit les cours. Selon lui, il était aussi essentiel de s'entraîner que de se reposer. Il laissait ainsi à Elennawen une bonne partie de ses après-midi de libre. Elle en profitait pour continuer à s'entraîner à tirer à l'arc, se promener à cheval et méditer.

La jeune fille arrivait à garder tous ses sens en éveil lorsqu'elle méditait. Elle était alors capable d'entendre le moindre petit bruit ou de sentir les divers parfums des fleurs qui l'entouraient. Mithrandir lui avait expliqué que ces dons lui provenaient des pouvoirs elfiques que lui avait transmis sa mère, Fëamenel.

– **« Il semblerait que vos sens elfiques ne se manifestent que lorsque vous êtes en harmonie avec vous-même. Cependant, les pouvoirs purement magiques que vous avez hérités de votre mère se manifestent plus facilement. Cela doit être dû à votre nature de sorcière. C'est pour cela que le vent et les arbres vous ont obéis l'autre nuit. Votre mère était très proche de la forêt, bien plus proche de celle-ci que la plupart des elfes. Elle était capable de communiquer avec elle et de la contrôler. C'est comme si Fëamenel était une descendante directe de la Valië Yavanna, appelée Kementari chez les eldar, la Reine de la Terre, celle qui aime tout ce qui pousse sur Arda. » Lui avait-il dit la veille.**

Elennawen entendit quelqu'un approcher derrière elle. Le pas était léger, presque imperceptible, caractéristique des elfes. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et se releva. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit la personne qui avançait.

– « Haldir ! Vous vous êtes enfin réveillé ! Comme je suis contente !... Mais attendez… Vous devriez être couché ! Que faites-vous ici ! Allez vite vous allonger !

– Ravi de vous revoir princesse ! Et bien, quel accueil, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous ! » Dit le capitaine de la garde avec un petit sourire moqueur.

– « Haldir vous n'êtes pas raisonnable. Venez, je vous raccompagne à votre chambre.

– Moi qui me faisais un plaisir de pouvoir enfin voir la lumière du soleil ! Rester cloîtré pendant une semaine dans une chambre sombre, ce n'est pas joyeux. » Soupira l'elfe.

– « C'est bon vous avez gagné ! Vous pouvez rester mais pas trop longtemps non plus, je ne voudrais pas que vous rechutiez. » Termina la jeune fille.

Haldir lui sourit puis s'approcha d'elle. De son bras valide, il la serra tendrement contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

– « _Je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir saine et sauve…_ »

Elennawen fut plus que surprise par le geste de l'elfe. Elle ne savait que faire. Elle aussi était tellement heureuse de le voir en vie ! Haldir s'écarta d'elle et lui fit un grand sourire. Elle se sentit rougir et lui rendit son sourire.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Un mois après que Caras Galadhon ait été attaqué, la vie dans la cité avait reprit son cours normal. Haldir était toujours en convalescence mais assurait chaque après-midi une à deux heures de cours de tir à l'arc à Elennawen. Cette dernière avait fait d'énormes progrès. Elle avait, en outre, appris à utiliser la majorité de ses pouvoirs comme elle le désirait, en leur donnant une puissance plus ou moins importante selon ses désirs et ses besoins. Mithrandir lui avait également demandé d'essayer d'écouter la nature et de la comprendre afin de pouvoir de nouveau l'utiliser en cas de nécessité. Elennawen passait donc ses après-midi entre le terrain d'entraînement et la forêt.

Haldir était déjà partit depuis quelques minutes mais la jeune sorcière continuait à s'entraîner en augmentant de plus en plus la distance la séparant des cibles. Elle banda son arc, visa et tira. La flèche vint se planter à quelques millimètres du centre de la cible.

– « Vous vous en sortez pas mal pour une jeune fille de votre âge et qui plus est, qui ne fait pas partie du peuple des elfes. »

Elennawen sursauta. Elle était tellement absorbée par son entraînement qu'elle n'avait pas entendu arriver son interlocuteur. Elle se retourna et vit un jeune elfe blond dont le magnifique visage était éclairé par des yeux bleus. Il était vêtu de riches habits verts et bruns brodés d'argent et se tenait appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre.

– « Je suis tout à fait navré de vous avoir fait sursauter Mademoiselle. Pardonnez mon impolitesse mais je vous regardais tirer à l'arc et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de vous féliciter pour l'habilité dont vous faites preuve. Si je puis me permettre, vous vous entraînez depuis longtemps ?

– _Je m'entraîne effectivement depuis quelques mois déjà. Le capitaine Haldir est mon maître d'armes._ »

L'edhel parut surprit d'entendre la sorcière lui répondre en elfique.

– « _Vous ne savez pas seulement tirer à l'arc, vous parlez également très bien elfique Mademoiselle. Est-ce également le capitaine Haldir qui vous a enseigné notre langue ?_

– _Non. C'est la Dame Galadriel qui me l'a enseignée à mon arrivée à Caras Galadhon._

– _Vos enseignements ne vous sont dispensés que par les personnes les plus capables dans leur domaine à ce que je vois. Vous avez eu de la chance d'avoir de si bons professeurs et vous avez parfaitement retenu leurs enseignements. Bien, je vais vous laisser terminer votre entraînement à présent. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop importunée. Namarië jeune demoiselle._ »

– « Et bien, voilà une rencontre quelque peu étrange…Il ne m'a même pas dit son nom. » Murmura Elennawen pour elle-même lorsque l'elfe fut parti.

Elle partit faire une promenade à cheval en forêt. A son retour chez elle, elle trouva Olwen l'attendant dans le salon.

– « Ah Mademoiselle ! La Dame Galadriel m'a dit de vous prévenir que vous étiez attendue au palais pour le dîner. Nos souverains ont des invités et ils voudraient que vous vous joigniez à eux. Madame m'a d'ailleurs demandé de vous dire de porter la robe que je vous ai mise dans votre chambre. Elle l'a faite faire exprès pour vous. »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Elennawen se trouvait dans l'arrière salle de la salle du trône, attendant d'être annoncée, comme le lui avait demandé la Dame Galadriel. Enfin elle entendit l'elfe prononcer son nom.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe du même vert amande que ses yeux, brodée avec du fil d'argent au niveau de la poitrine et des manches qui s'évasaient à partir du coude. Elle portait un magnifique diadème composé d'entrelacs argentés et de pendants qui retombaient magnifiquement sur sa chevelure. Olwen avait tressé cette dernière à la façon des elfes des Lórien avec du fil argenté. Autour de son cou, Elennawen portait pour la première fois le collier de sa mère.

Tandis qu'elle descendait avec grâce les quelques marches la séparant des souverains, le silence se fit dans la salle. Le temps semblait comme suspendu.

Elennawen arriva à hauteur de Galadriel et Celeborn. Ceux-ci allèrent s'asseoir sur leurs trônes et invitèrent la princesse à s'asseoir dans un magnifique fauteuil disposé auprès d'eux. La jeune fille balaya l'assemblée du regard. Il y avait de nombreux elfes qu'elle avait déjà vus à Caras Galadhon, ainsi que Gandalf et Haldir. L'elfe chargé d'annoncer les invités reprit la parole.

– « _Le roi Thranduil et le prince Legolas du royaume Sylvestre !_ »

Les portes principales de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent, laissant passer deux elfes blonds, habillés de brun et de vert et portant chacun une couronne. Elennawen reconnu le plus jeune elfe qui répondait au nom de Legolas. Celui-ci n'était autre que l'edhel venu lui parler l'après-midi même. Les deux elfes de Mirkwood saluèrent les Seigneurs de Caras Galadhon.

– « _Seigneur Thranduil, prince Legolas, je vous présente Elennawen, la princesse des sorciers._ » Dit Galadriel en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

– « _La princesse des sorciers…Alors ce que l'on raconte chez les elfes est vrai. La princesse des sorciers est venue en Lothlórien et les liens d'amitiés qui unissaient sorciers et Eldar ont été reformés. C'est un honneur pour le peuple de la Forêt Noire de vous rencontrer et je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance Mademoiselle._

– _C'est à moi d'être honorée de pouvoir saluer les Seigneurs du Royaume Sylvestre, Roi Thranduil._ »

Galadriel et Celeborn se dirigèrent vers la salle de reception du palais, suivis par leurs invités. Elennawen eut l'impression que Haldir lançait un regard noir au jeune prince de Mirkwood lorsque celui-ci proposa son bras à la jeune fille.

– « _Vous êtes tout à fait magnifique dans cette robe et ce diadème vous va à ravir. Pour un peu, on croirait que vous êtes une véritable elfe, Princesse. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour l'indiscrétion dont j'ai fait preuve cet après-midi mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher de vous observer._

– _Cela n'est rien, même si j'ai été forte étonnée que vous ne me donniez pas votre nom. _»

Le repas et les festivités se déroulèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Malgré tout, la jeune sorcière eut la nette impression que Haldir était bougon et qu'il essayait d'éviter qu'elle ne se retrouve seule avec le prince de la Forêt Noire ou qu'elle ne danse avec lui.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Elennawen s'entraînait seule au tir à l'arc. Elle avait apprit, en début d'après-midi, que Haldir ne pourrait pas assurer son cours car les Seigneurs des Galadhrims avaient à lui parler. Soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

– « _Qu'est-ce qui peut pousser une jeune fille de votre âge à vouloir absolument savoir se battre ?_

– _Est-ce une manie que de m'observer prince Legolas ?_ » Questionna-t-elle en souriant malicieusement au jeune elfe.

– _Et bien, je vous cherchais pour vous proposer une promenade. Votre servante, Olwen, m'a dit que je pourrais vous trouver ici. Si je vous importune, je ne m'attarderai pas et attendrai un moment plus propice pour parler avec vous._

– _Vous ne me dérangez aucunement. Comme vous le voyez, je m'entraînais un peu plus au maniement de l'arc. Les temps sont durs et je veux être capable de me protéger et de protéger les personnes autour de moi._

– _Une jeune fille de votre âge ne devrait pas avoir à penser à de telles choses._

– _Vous avez peut-être raison Prince Legolas, mais la réalité en a décidé autrement…_ _Vous étiez venu pour me proposer de faire une ballade en votre compagnie, il me semble. Je vous propose de prendre nos chevaux et de partir galoper où bon nous semble. Nous pourrons ainsi oublier, pour un temps, les dures épreuves qui nous accablent._ »

Le prince de Mirkwood lui adressa un sourire et lui proposa son bras pour l'accompagner jusqu'au pré où se trouvait Anor, la jument de la jeune fille. Les deux jeunes gens partirent à travers bois en direction de la Nimrodel. Elennawen n'avait pas effectué ce chemin depuis son arrivée à Caras Galadhon. L'elfe et la sorcière parlèrent de choses et d'autres. Elle aimait à parler avec l'edhel. Celui-ci semblait s'intéresser particulièrement à la civilisation des sorciers. Il lui posa de nombreuses questions sur son peuple. La jeune fille, quant à elle, portait un grand intérêt au royaume Sylvestre.

– « _C'est la première fois que je rencontre un elfe ne venant pas du royaume de Lothlórien, dites-moi comment est le royaume de La Forêt Noire ?_

– _Mirkwood était une forêt magnifique, aux milles couleurs en automne. Ses enchantements en avaient émerveillés plus d'un et la nature y faisait un travail remarquable._ » La voix de l'edhel se fit plus faible et son regard devient mélancolique.

– _Excusez-moi, mais pourquoi parlez-vous de votre Royaume au passé ?_

– …_Le royaume Sylvestre tel que je l'ai connu enfant n'est malheureusement plus. Le Mal s'est introduit en lui. Cela a commencé avec le Nécromancien. Il a bâti sa tour en ces lieux et des créatures maléfiques sont apparues peu à peu. Il a fallu toute la sagesse de Gandalf et du Conseil Blanc pour établir qui était la personne qui se cachait sous les traits du Nécromancien. Il ne s'agissait que de Sauron lui-même. Après une rude bataille, le Seigneur Noir a été chassé et est retourné en Mordor, où il règne depuis en maître. Le Royaume Sylvestre a retrouvé ses couleurs d'antan pour un temps mais la puissance du Seigneur du Mordor a grandi et désormais les créatures malfaisantes sont revenues sur nos terres. Les maintes batailles n'ont pas suffies à les repousser et notre pouvoir n'a pu préserver du Mal qu'une petite partie de notre forêt._ »

Les yeux de l'elfe laissèrent passer tristesse et rage. Elennawen remarqua que les doigts de Legolas s'étaient également crispés sur les rênes de son étalon. Elle regretta grandement d'avoir posé cette question et changea de sujet. Elle évita de reparler du Royaume Sylvestre jusqu'à leur retour à Caras Galadhon.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Haldir attendait en bas de chez la jeune fille et se précipita vers elle dès qu'il l'a vit. Il s'emblait quelque peu énervé.

– « Où étiez-vous Princesse ? Je vous ai cherchée partout.

– Je suis allée faire du cheval en forêt avec le prince Legolas.

– Je n'aime pas que vous partiez comme cela.

– Haldir, si vous avez peur que je me sauve de nouveau, je peux vous assurer que cela ne se reproduira pas. Et puis, je n'étais pas seule.

– Je préfèrerai tout de même que vous m'avertissiez quand vous partez, même si c'est avec Legolas. Il me déplaît de ne pas savoir où vous êtes. » Dit-il en haussant légèrement le ton.

– « Mais enfin que vous arrive-t-il ! Cela ne vous ressemble pas d'agir de la sorte ! Je ne me balade pas souvent et il peut m'arriver de ne pas avoir le temps de vous prévenir avant mais…

– Et bien maintenant je veux que vous me préveniez ! » Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Elennawen eut un mouvement de recul. Haldir et elle ne s'étaient jamais disputés. Pourquoi venait-il lui hurler dessus pour une simple promenade en compagnie du prince du Royaume Sylvestre ?

– « Elenna, je suis désolé. C'est juste que je me faisais du souci pour vous… » Expliqua le capitaine en s'approchant d'elle.

Il voulut lui prendre la main mais la jeune fille recula de nouveau et monta précipitamment chez elle. Non loin de là, Legolas, qui revenait du pré où se trouvait son étalon, avait observé la scène.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Elennawen était furieuse. Pourquoi Haldir se comportait-il comme ça tout à coup ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Lui en voulait-il vraiment de ne pas lui avoir dit où elle allait ou était-il simplement jaloux de Legolas ? La jeune fille essaya de se calmer quand tout à coup…

– « HAAA ! »

Elle s'effondra sur le sol. Quelle était cette douleur atroce qui lui traversait tout le corps ? Elle avait du mal à respirer. Tout devint noir devant ses yeux et une voix sinistre résonna dans sa tête. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le voile noir se dissipa et elle vit de nouveau correctement. Haldir entra brusquement dans l'appartement de la jeune fille.

– « Elenna, que se passe-t-il ! »

Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle. Il semblait complètement paniqué. La jeune fille essaya de lui parler mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Son corps était secoué de spasmes de douleur. La jeune fille eut de nouveau une absence. La voix devenait plus forte et lui inspirait de plus en plus de peur. Lorsque Elennawen reprit ses esprits, Legolas se trouvait également à ses côtés. Haldir voulut prendre la jeune fille pour la porter sur le divan mais dès qu'il voulut la soulever, la douleur redoubla d'intensité et arracha un nouveau cri à la sorcière.

– « …Chercher…Gandalf…Galadriel…mal… » Réussit-elle à murmurer au capitaine de la garde avant de perdre une nouvelle fois conscience.

Elennawen eut la sensation de quitter son corps, comme si elle était aspirée par quelque chose de très puissant. Quelque chose qui l'attirait sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

……….

– « Je t'ai enfin trouvé ma chère sorcière ! »

Elle se trouvait dans une immense salle noire où se trouvait un trône. Sur celui-ci était un être à la forme indéfinissable et dégageant une immense force maléfique. Ce ne pouvait être que lui ! Lui seul pouvait dégager autant de mal ! Seul Sauron en était capable ! Elle se trouvait devant le maître du Mordor en personne et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une simple vision !

– « Surprise de te retrouver ici ! » Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. « J'ai plus de pouvoirs que tu ne le penses et si je veux attirer l'esprit de quelqu'un vers moi, je le peux ! C'est précisément ce que je viens de faire ! »

La jeune fille était pétrifiée. Sauron avait réussi à l'attirer à lui. Qui sait ce qu'il était capable de lui faire ? Rien qu'à l'évocation de cette pensée, elle eut encore plus peur. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de partir d'ici et vite !

– « Oh, ce n'est pas gentil de vouloir me fausser compagnie ! Laisse-moi au moins te dire pourquoi tu es ici !... J'ai pu constater que tu avais des pouvoirs assez intéressants. Savoir contrôler la nature, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde ! C'est un don rare et puissant, et tu as la chance de le posséder. Imagine ce que nous pourrions faire ensemble ! Nous aurions le monde à notre portée !

– Jamais ! Il est hors de question que je m'allie à vous !

– Hahaha ! Tu es bien courageuse, j'aime ça ! Mais ne sois pas stupide, il serait dommage de gâcher tes pouvoirs ! Tu as un énorme potentiel, il serait vraiment fâcheux de ne pas l'utiliser ! Souhaites-tu rester à la solde des elfes plutôt que d'agir par toi-même ? Préfères-tu n'être qu'un pion entre leurs mains ? Les elfes sont hautains. Ils ne pensent qu'à eux et à leur bonheur. Ils n'ont que faire des gens comme toi. Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils se soucient du peuple des sorciers ! Non ! Ils vont t'utiliser pour arriver à leurs fins. Que tu risques ta vie ou non, ils n'en n'ont rien à faire ! Une fois que tout sera terminé, et si tu es encore en vie, ils t'abandonneront et t'oublieront. Ils resteront sur Arda à chanter les louanges de leurs pairs tandis que toi, tu la quitteras sans aucune reconnaissance…» Déclara-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

– Ca suffit !... Je ne me joindrais pas à vous ! Rien ne me fera changer d'avis !

– Tu es pitoyable ! Comme tous ceux de ton espèce ! Vous choisissez toujours la voix de la souffrance plutôt que celle du pouvoir…

– NOUS CHOISSISSONS LA VOIX DE LA LIBERTE ! »

Sauron se leva d'un bon. Il fulminait de rage ! Comment une jeune fille osait-elle lui tenir tête, à lui qui avait pu pervertir Hommes, Nains et Elfes par le passé, sans oublier les Sorciers ! Il allait lui faire payer son outrage !

– « ALORS TU MOURRAS ! »

Elennawen s'effondra de douleur. Son esprit, tout comme son corps, pouvaient être torturés à distance par le seigneur du Mordor ! Elle souffrait tellement ! Elle aurait préféré que tout s'arrête mais Sauron prenait un malin plaisir à la voir souffrir ! Elle ne savait que faire. Elle aurait peut-être dû lui faire croire qu'elle était de son côté. Peut-être serait-elle repartie vivante. Elle voulut se servir de ses pouvoirs mais la douleur devint telle qu'elle sentit son cœur faire des soubresauts. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer !

……….

Legolas ne savait que faire. Haldir était parti chercher les seigneurs de Lothlórien ainsi que Gandalf. Elennawen avait perdu connaissance mais elle était toujours secouée de spasmes de douleur. Soudain elle hurla et les spasmes devinrent plus intenses. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle commença à tousser puis sa respiration devint saccadée. Elle s'étouffait.

– « Princesse ! Princesse ! Ressaisissez-vous ! »

……….

Sauron riait. Il se délectait des souffrances qu'il faisait endurer à la jeune fille. Celle qui l'avait défié allait bientôt mourir sous ses yeux !

Elennawen avait du mal à garder son esprit éveillé. L'air lui manquait de plus en plus. Dans un dernier effort, elle lança le plus puissant des sortilèges qu'elle pouvait dans une telle situation. Sauron fut projeté à plusieurs mètres. Elle n'entendit plus rien. Tout devint noir.

……….


	7. Départ imprévu

**Le peuple oublié**

Auteur : Elennawen

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien sauf ceux que j'ai créés.

_Langue elfique_

………. Délimitent un rêve ou une vision.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Réponses aux reviews :

**Darky Angel : **Kikou miss ! Comme tu peux enfin le voir, voilà la suite de ma fic. Un gros merci pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir ! On est d'accord, Sauron n'est qu'un personnage vil et méprisable au possible ! (Argh je le hais ! Au moins autant que Voldemort et un autre personnage d'Harry Potter que je ne citerais pas pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu le 6ème volume! lol ;-p) Pour ce qui est de savoir si Elennawen aurait besoin de Sarah (héroïne d'Une sorcière en Terre du Milieu, pour ceux qui ne savent pas (pub gratuite !) lol.), je pense que l'idée de les faire se rencontrer pourrait être super intéressante ! (Surtout que j'adore ton perso !) Reste à savoir dans quelles circonstances et si cela est réalisable facilement. Mais ça, on peut en reparler plus tard. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? A+. Gros bisous

**Karmilla :** Un grand merci pour l'enthousiasme dont tu fais part et pour la ferveur de ton soutien à notre cher Haldir ! lol Comme tu vas pouvoir le constater, ce n'est pas le dernière fois qu'il y aura un face à face entre nos deux elfes préférés. Bonne lecture. A+. Bises

**vvjohan :** Pour ce qui est de la fin du chapitre précédent, pour moi il s'agit tout de même d'une fin. Une fin ouverte certes, mais montrant les dernières choses (donc d'une certaine manière la fin) que voit Elennawen avant ce…noir. Pour moi, c'était une manière de laisser planer le suspens sur ce qui était arrivé à mon héroïne, mais je conçois parfaitement que cela ne plaise pas à tout le monde. Pour ce qui est des pouvoirs de Elennawen, pour le moment elle n'en a pas tant que ça, mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est une sorcière à la base donc que la magie fait partie d'elle-même. Le « coup » qu'elle assène à Sauron n'est pas un coup dangereux mais il s'agit plus de l'effet de surprise qui en résulte. J'espère que ces explications pourront t'éclairer et n'hésites pas à me reposer des questions. A+. Gros bisous.

**Le troll des montagnes : **Heureuse de voir que le passage avec Sauron t'a plut, surtout que c'est une partie de l'histoire que j'ai eue un peu de mal à traiter. En effet, je ne suis pas habituée à écrire des rôles de « méchants » donc j'étais moins à l'aise avec les dialogues de Sauron. Mais je suis rassurée de voir que cela est bien passé auprès de mes lecteurs. Pour ce qui est de la jalousie des elfes, je peux comprendre que pour toi, cela ne fait pas partie des sentiments habituels qu'ils éprouvent, mais je vais tout de même te faire part de ma vision des choses et de la façon dont j'ai interprété les écrits de Tolkien. Pour moi, la jalousie c'est tout d'abord la peur de voir l'être aimé nous échapper. Or, dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, Elrond a peur pour Arwen, peur qu'elle ne meure de chagrin et c'est pour cela qu'il veut qu'elle parte en Valinor. Donc, comme pour moi jalousie et peur sont liées, je pense que les elfes peuvent éprouver de la jalousie. Après, il se peut que mon raisonnement ne tienne pas correctement ou que j'ai mal interprété Tolkien (et là je m'en excuse humblement TT). J'espère que le chap 7 te plaira toujours autant que les précédents. A+. Bisous

**Noriko01 :** Et ouais comme tu le dis, la classe le prince Legolas ! lol ;o) Pour ce qui est des éventuelles illustrations qui pourraient accompagner mon récit, cela ne se fait pas trop dans les fanfictions mais je veux bien que tu en fasses et que tu me les envoies par mail si ça te fait plaisir ! Bref, si tu as envie de t'inspirer de ma fic pour dessiner, pas de problèmes. J'en suis même très flattée car cela veut dire que j'arrive à créer une atmosphère et des personnages que les lecteurs peuvent ressentir et visualiser dans leur esprit et j'en suis très heureuse. J'espère que ce chap. te plaira et qu'il t'inspirera de nouvelles créations. ;o) A+. Gros bisous Noriko-chan. PS : Petit jeu pour toi : dans ce chap, il y a un petit clin d'œil à une de mes séries manga anime préférée que tu as également vue, la reconnaîtras-tu ? Petit indice, ça ne fait que quelques lignes et ça se situe au début du chap. ;o)

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**PS : Un gros bisous spécial à ma bêta, Mu-sama, qui prend le temps de relire chacun de mes chapitres. Merci pour l'aide que tu m'as apportée sur ce chapitre, tout particulièrement sur le travail des caractères de mes personnages. Arrigato gozaimassu, Mu-sama! **

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapitre 7 : Départ imprévu

Haldir pénétra dans le salon de la demeure de la jeune fille, suivit des Seigneurs des Galadhrims ; Olwen, Thranduil et Gandalf sur leurs talons. Elennawen était allongée, Legolas agenouillé à ses côtés. Elle était animée de tremblements et sa respiration était difficile. L'Istari se précipita vers elle.

– « _C'est Sauron ! Il s'est emparé de son esprit et la torture !_ »

Soudain les spasmes cessèrent et l'on n'entendit plus la respiration saccadée de la jeune fille. Elle ne bougea plus. Son visage se figea et la lumière de ses yeux s'éteignit.

Gandalf mit sa main au dessus du front de la jeune fille et prononça des paroles en Quenya, elfe ancien, ainsi que dans d'autres langues. Les Seigneurs de Lórien ainsi que Thranduil étaient pétrifiés. Olwen éclata en sanglots. Haldir était blafard. Tous attendaient une quelconque réaction de la part de la jeune fille. L'Istari cessa ses incantations. Il passa une main sur le visage de Elennawen et lui ferma les yeux. Il baissa la tête, le visage triste.

– _QUE SE PASSE-T-IL MITHRANDIR !_ » Hurla Haldir.

– « _Elle… Elle n'est plus... Sauron a triomphé d'elle. Je… Je suis désolé._ »

Un silence pesant se fit. Tous étaient choqués après l'annonce de l'Istari. Soudain, Legolas se précipita sur Haldir et lui prit sa dague. Après tout, elle s'était étouffée ! Il y avait peut-être encore moyen de la sauver ! Il déchira le haut du bustier de la jeune fille à l'aide de l'arme. Il pencha légèrement la tête de cette dernière en arrière. Il déposa posa ses lèvres sur celles de Elennawen et lui fit du bouche à bouche. Il mit ensuite ses mains sur la poitrine de la sorcière et commença un massage cardiaque. Il alterna les deux méthodes mais rien ne semblait vouloir ramener la jeune fille parmi le monde des vivants. Galadriel s'approcha du jeune prince.

– « _Arrêtez, caun_ _Legolas ! Cela ne sert plus à rien. Laissez-la reposer en paix maintenant. Elle a suffisamment souffert._ » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Pour toute réponse, le Prince de Mirkwood redoubla d'efforts, bien décidé à ne pas abandonner. La Dame de Lórien adressa un regard interrogateur et craintif à Celeborn. Celui-ci allait parler lorsque tous virent le bras droit de la jeune fille bouger. Elennawen ouvrit brusquement les yeux et inspira profondément en émettant une sorte de cri étouffé. Elle suffoqua pendant quelques instants. Elle se mit à trembler et lança des regards apeurés dans toute la pièce. Legolas la couvrit de sa cape. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça en lui chantant une chanson elfique pour l'apaiser. La jeune fille se laissa faire et se mit à pleurer.

Galadriel releva doucement Elennawen et l'accompagna dans sa chambre afin qu'elle se change. Haldir soupira de soulagement et Olwen cessa de pleurer. Les Seigneurs Thranduil et Celeborn paraissaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Gandalf s'assit sur le divan. Il semblait avoir prit cinquante ans d'un coup.

– « _Par les Valars…Si vous n'aviez pas été là jeune Prince… Je craignais que Sauron ne s'en prenne à elle, mais pas de cette manière…_

– _Vous ne pouviez pas prévoir qu'il l'attaquerait comme cela. Au moins maintenant nous avons un avantage car il la croit morte._ » Ajouta Celeborn

– « _Hartham an dîn suil, brannon Celeborn. Hartham… (Espérons pour son salut, seigneur Celeborn. Espérons…)_ » Murmura l'Istari.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Haldir sortit du salon pour aller sur le balcon. Il s'appuya sur la balustrade et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait failli la perdre ! Sauron l'avait attaquée et il n'avait rien pu faire pour la protéger! Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de l'elfe.

Des pas feutrés se firent entendre. Haldir sécha discrètement ses larmes et effaça toute trace d'inquiétude sur son visage.

– « _Je suis soulagée, j'ai eu très peur toute à l'heure. Peur de perdre une personne que je considère comme une amie très chère._ » Dit Olwen la voix encore tremblante sous le coup de l'émotion.

– « _Il est vrai que cette attaque était totalement imprévue. Maintenant tout est fini. La princesse aura besoin de votre soutien afin d'oublier ce qui c'est passé. Je compte sur vous pour jouer parfaitement votre rôle de suivante et d'amie pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve._ » Révéla-t-il d'une voix impassible, avant de retourner dans le salon.

– _Je comprends… Lui avez-vous jamais parlé de vos sentiments, Capitaine ?_ _Elle aura aussi besoin de vous. _ » Murmura la suivante pour elle-même.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Elennawen pénétra dans le salon, Galadriel la soutenant. La jeune fille était encore en état de choc et regardait autour d'elle avec des yeux apeurés. Elle s'assit sur le divan auprès du feu, la cape de Legolas toujours sur ses épaules. Tous la regardèrent, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. La Dame de Lórien vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Celeborn qui abaissa lentement la tête en signe d'affirmation. Après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, Galadriel se tourna vers la jeune fille et commença à parler :

– « Je sais que ce que je vais vous demander n'est pas facile, mais il faudrait que vous nous racontiez ce qui s'est passé Elenna. » Demanda-t-elle avec sollicitude.

La jeune sorcière ramena ses genoux près d'elle. Elle s'entoura de la cape de Legolas et la tint fermement.

– « Elenna… Je vous en prie, essayez de nous raconter ce qui c'est passé, sinon nous ne pourrons vous aider. » Reprit Galadriel.

– « … Je… Je… Je ne peux pas… »

Elennawen serra un peu plus la cape et fixa son regard sur le feu brûlant dans la cheminée. Elle se mit à trembler. Son regard était celui d'une personne perdue et apeurée. Elle secoua la tête et la posa sur ses genoux, se cachant ainsi de la lumière.

– « Elennawen, il nous faut absolument savoir ce qui s'est passé… »

Devant l'absence de réponse de la jeune fille, la Dame de Lórien se tourna vers Gandalf et les Seigneurs Thranduil et Celeborn. Ils semblaient communiquer par la pensée. Tous acquiescèrent de la tête puis se tournèrent vers la Reine des Galadhrims. Cette dernière se tourna vers la jeune sorcière.

– « Elennawen, me laisseriez-vous lire dans votre esprit ce qui c'est passé avec le Seigneur Noir ? » Demanda-t-elle une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Elennawen acquiesça doucement et se tourna vers la souveraine. Cette dernière, remonta le visage de la jeune fille puis plongea son regard dans le sien. Le silence se fit le plus total pendant que Galadriel sondait l'esprit de la jeune sorcière. Soudain, Elennawen eut un mouvement de recul et commença à trembler.

– « _Que se passe-t-il Mithrandir ?_ » Demanda le Roi Thranduil.

– « _En sondant son esprit, la Dame Galadriel oblige Elennawen à revivre tout ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'elle était sous l'emprise de Sauron. Il est donc tout à fait normal qu'elle réagisse comme cela. Je crains qu'elle n'ait souffert beaucoup plus que nous ne pouvons l'imaginer._ » Expliqua Mithrandir.

– « _N'y a-t-il rien à faire pour l'aider ?_ » Demanda Legolas.

– _Law, law nauthon._ _Nasta sen i i gruitha buiatha an nesta dîn naeg. I hilb nad an char na henia dagra Sauron gwa he, caun Legolas (Non, je ne pense pas. Montrer ce qui la terrifie servira à guérir sa douleur. La seule chose à faire est de combattre Sauron avec elle, prince Legolas)._ » Répondit Gandalf.

Elennawen trembla de plus en plus fort puis se mit à pleurer. Elle détourna brusquement son regard de celui de Galadriel. Cette dernière resta sans bouger, pétrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de voir dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Elennawen se sentait bien. Une chaleur affectueuse l'entourait et la rassurait. Elle voulait que cela dure infiniment, afin d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé avec Sauron. La jeune fille voulut bouger mais ne le put. Quelque chose la retenait doucement mais fermement, comme pour la protéger. Elennawen sentit un souffle dans son cou : elle était dans les bras de quelqu'un. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et se retourna pour voir que la personne qui l'entourait de ses bras n'était autre que Haldir. L'edhel était réveillé et la regardait. La surprise marqua le visage de la sorcière. Elennawen ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait allongé sur son lit. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'elfe quelque peu apeurée. Ce dernier sembla s'en apercevoir et entreprit de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

– « _Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait peur Princesse. Vous vous êtes endormie dans votre salon hier soir. Je vous ai emmené dans votre lit. Je suis resté à vos côtés mais votre nuit était agitée et vous sembliez en proie à de terribles cauchemars. Je vous ai prise dans mes bras et vous ai apaisée à l'aide de paroles elfiques afin que vous puissiez dormir en paix. J'espère qu'il en a été le cas._

– … _Oui… Grâce à votre présence je crois. Et vous, avez-vous dormi ?_ » Demanda-t-elle encore surprise d'avoir passée la nuit en compagnie de Haldir.

– « _Non, je préférais veiller sur vous afin que vous ne fassiez pas de cauchemars._ »

Elennawen voulut lui témoigner sa reconnaissance mais elle ne réussit seulement qu'à lui adresser un faible sourire qui ne laissait passer que souffrance et tristesse. Le souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé la veille lui était encore très douloureux : la torture infligée par le Seigneur Noir, la douleur physique affreuse qu'elle avait ressentie, les visions qu'elle avait eu à ce moment là… Puis, un trou noir. Une autre douleur, différente mais tout aussi intense : celle de l'air entrant de nouveau dans ses poumons et du sang circulant dans ses veines. Elle avait tellement souffert en si peu de temps qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus sourire ni être heureuse. L'edhel s'aperçut de la douleur de la jeune fille. Il la serra contre lui et lui chanta une chanson elfique. Elennawen se mit à pleurer silencieusement dans les bras de l'elfe. Pleurer lui faisait du bien et la chanson de Haldir lui réchauffait le cœur.

Elennawen passa la journée dans son salon, en compagnie de Haldir. Elle ne se sentait en sécurité que chez elle. Dans l'après-midi, il finit par s'assoupir, épuisé. Elennawen lui mit une couverture sur les épaules et alla s'asseoir auprès du feu pour lire. Peu de temps après, Legolas entra dans le salon.

– « _J'espère ne pas vous déranger Princesse, mais je tenais à venir voir comment vous alliez._

– _Je ne dirais pas que je vais bien, mais j'essaie de me changer les idées en lisant._ » Dit-elle avec un regard triste.

– « _Je vois que le capitaine Haldir a fini par s'endormir. Ce n'est pas étonnant, je parie qu'il a veillé sur vous toute la nuit. »_

Elennawen acquiesça et regarda l'edhel qui dormait d'un profond sommeil.

– « _Que diriez-vous d'aller vous promener au lac en ma compagnie ? C'est un endroit paisible et magnifique. Je pense que vous apprécierez._

– _Je vous remercie prince Legolas mais je ne sais pas si… Si je suis prête à sortir. Et puis…_ » Son regard se dirigea vers Haldir et le souvenir de la dispute de la veille lui revint en mémoire. « _Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…_

– _Permettez-moi d'insister. Je pense que cela vous ferait le plus grand bien de prendre l'air. Nous pouvons laisser un message à Haldir. _» Ajouta-t-il.

La surprise pouvait se lire sur le visage de la jeune fille. Comment pouvait-il savoir que Haldir s'inquiéterait de sa disparition ?

– « _Je suis désolée, caun Legolas, mais je ne me sens vraiment pas capable d'aller à l'extérieur pour le moment._ » S'excusa-t-elle avant de lancer un autre regard en direction de Haldir.

Elennawen ne se sentait en sécurité qu'auprès de Haldir. Elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de lui. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus se passer de sa présence.

– « _Je comprend. Cependant, j'ai à vous parler. Serait-il possible de trouver un endroit où nous ne risquons pas de réveiller le Capitaine Haldir ?_ »

Elennawen le mena jusqu'à une pièce servant à la fois de bureau et de bibliothèque. De nombreuses étagères étaient recouvertes de livres plus ou moins anciens ayant appartenus à Fëamenel. La lumière du jour filtrait à travers un voile orangé, créant une atmosphère chaleureuse. Tous deux s'assirent dans de magnifiques fauteuils, face à une cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un feu. Elennawen resta de nombreuses minutes à contempler le feu, Legolas respectant son silence. Soudain, la vision de Sauron en train de la torturer lui revint en mémoire. La jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul et se mit à trembler. Elle sentit alors des bras l'entourer et la bercer doucement.

– « _Grandes sont les peurs qu'engendre le Seigneur Noir, mais vous êtes forte, vous pourrez les vaincre._

– …_Je crains de ne pas en être capable. Je n'ai pas pu appliquer l'enseignement de Mithrandir et j'ai failli passer par delà les cavernes de Mandos. Si vous n'aviez été là, caun Legolas, je ne serais pas revenue. Maintenant, même le bruit du vent m'effraie. J'ai bien peur de décevoir les attentes de la Dame des Galadhrims et de n'être plus qu'un fardeau pour la Lothlórien. _»

Sur ces mots, Elennawen se dégagea de l'étreinte du Prince de Mirkwood et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. La jeune fille s'entoura de ses bras, comme si elle avait froid. Son regard se perdit au loin.

– « _Vous êtes bien injuste avec vous-même, Princesse. La dame Galadriel a un profond respect pour le courage dont vous avez fait preuve face au Seigneur Noir. Nombreux sont ceux qui auraient préféré se lier à lui plutôt que de résister et encourir la mort. Maintenant, ce que nous craignons, c'est qu'il ne vous retrouve ici. Le Seigneur Celeborn et le capitaine Haldir pensent que vous êtes en sécurité et qu'il vous croit morte. Mais la Dame de Lórien, mon père, Mithrandir et moi-même n'en sommes pas si sûrs. Ils ne connaissent que trop bien quelles peuvent être les ruses de Sauron, et je n'en ai que trop entendu parler pour croire qu'il vous laissera tranquille si vous restez en Lothlórien._ » Termina Legolas d'une voix grave et pleine de sagesse.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et soupira, comme si elle était en proie à un choix difficile à faire.

– « _…Si Sauron risque de venir me chercher, alors je… Je dois partir d'ici. Je ne sais pas encore où aller, je suis effrayée à l'idée de voyager seule par ces temps obscurs, mais je ne prendrais pas le risque de faire subir de nouvelles attaques aux Galadhrims. Je leur ai déjà suffisamment apporté de peines._ » Termina-t-elle, une lueur décidée dans le regard.

Le Prince de La Forêt Noire se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

– « _Nous nous doutions que vous préféreriez partir plutôt que de risquer la vie d'autrui, Princesse. Vous faîtes preuve d'un grand courage, mais c'est de l'inconscience que de vouloir voyager seule. Mon père et moi vous offrons notre hospitalité. Le Royaume Sylvestre est menacé par des créatures malfaisantes mais notre peuple le protège. Sauron n'osera venir vous chercher en ce lieu puisque nous ne sommes jamais réellement en paix et en sécurité._

– _Cette proposition me va droit au cœur et je vous en suis reconnaissante à vous et au Seigneur Thranduil, mais il est hors de question que vous et votre peuple preniez de tels risques pour moi. Je ne peux vous imposer la charge de me protéger et mettre vos vies en danger._ » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

– « _N'avez-vous pas écouté ce que je vous ai dit, Princesse ? Notre peuple est déjà en guerre contre le Seigneur Noir. Vous protéger ne sera pas plus périlleux que de protéger notre peuple. Les elfes de Mirkwood sont de bons guerriers, ils donneront leur vie s'il le faut pour combattre Sauron. Je ne dis pas que votre séjour sera paisible et facile. Vous devrez apprendre à vous battre pour pouvoir palier les éventuelles attaques que nous aurons à subir de la part des infâmes créatures qui tentent de s'emparer de la forêt ; mais tant que les eldar du Royaume Sylvestre seront là, vous n'aurez rien à craindre._ »

Le Prince de La Forêt Noire posa sa main sur le bras de Elennawen. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille et continua.

– « _Je serais vraiment ravi et honoré d'être votre hôte. Je vous en prie, Princesse, acceptez ma proposition._ »

Une sensation étrange s'empara de la jeune sorcière. Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle n'osait plus bouger ni dire un mot. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Le regard bleu azur de l'edhel la troublait. Elle détourna les yeux.

– « _Puisque vous semblez prêts à prendre le risque de m'accueillir, j'accepte votre proposition. Cependant, je tiens à pouvoir partir si je le juge nécessaire, sans que vous ne m'en empêchiez, caun Legolas._

– _Vous ne serez en aucun cas notre captive. Vous pourrez partir quand bon vous semblera. Néanmoins, il m'est impossible de vous promettre de ne pas intervenir._ »

Ils restèrent quelques moments silencieux. Elennawen réfléchissait à la décision qu'elle venait de prendre. Il fallait qu'elle parte au plus vite, sinon… Son visage se marqua de tristesse tandis-ce qu'elle repensait à la vision qu'elle avait eu lors de sa confrontation avec Sauron.

– « _Partir demain dès l'aube serait une bonne idée je pense, caun Legolas. Nous devons agir vite. Les Galadhrims seront en danger tant que je resterai. Chaque minute compte. » _Dit-elle la voix tremblante.

– « _Si vous êtes sûre qu'il faut partir rapidement, Princesse… Je dois aller prévenir mon père, ainsi que les Seigneurs de Lórien et Mithrandir de la décision que vous avez prise. Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté de venir séjourner au Royaume Sylvestre._ » Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire avant de partir.

Elennawen le regarda s'éloigner, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était lasse. Lasse de tout ce qui venait de se passer. Lasse de devoir fuir. Fuir !… Non ! Elle se l'était interdit. Elle allait combattre ses peurs et trouver le moyen de vaincre Sauron. Sa confrontation avec lui et le souvenir de ce qui lui avait fait réveillaient en elle une fougue et une rage comme elle n'en avait jamais connue. Un désir de vengeance animait l'esprit de la jeune fille.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Elennawen commença à rassembler ses affaires. Elle était dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper doucement à la porte.

– « _Alors ce que j'ai entendu au palais est vrai, vous nous quittez Mademoiselle._ » Dit Olwen d'une voix triste, tout en aidant la jeune fille à plier ses affaires.

– « _Malheureusement oui, Olwen. Je ne peux prendre le risque de faire subir une nouvelle attaque aux Galadhrims à cause de moi._

– _Votre départ m'attriste. J'aimais parler avec vous et vous enseigner les plantes médicinales. Vous me manquerez, assurément._

– _Je vous remercie Olwen, cela me va droit au cœur. Vous me manquerez également. Mais ceci n'est pas un adieu à la Lórien, juste un au revoir. J'ai le sentiment que nous nous reverrons, et plus vite que nous le pensons._ » Ajouta Elennawen en souriant.

Toutes deux préparèrent les bagages de la jeune sorcière. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Olwen sortit de la chambre et revint, portant un paquet.

– « _Les Seigneurs veulent organiser un repas pour votre départ. Ils m'ont demandé de vous donner ceci._ » Expliqua-t-elle.

Elennawen sortit une magnifique robe d'un blanc éclatant du paquet. La robe était recouverte de dentelle et les manches en étaient entièrement faites. La jeune fille la revêtit et Olwen la prépara pour la soirée. Plus que jamais, elle ressemblait à une Princesse elfe, si ce n'était ses oreilles qui ne pointaient pas vers les étoiles.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La grande salle du palais était bondée, même Olwen avait été conviée, mais curieusement, un calme parfait y régnait. Tous attendaient celle pour qui ces festivités avaient été organisées. Enfin, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent lentement. Elennawen pénétra dans la salle. Sa marche était gracieuse et semblable à celle des Hauts Elfes. Elle s'approcha de Celeborn qui la salua et l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Les quelques mois qu'elle avait passés en Lothlórien avaient grandement changé la jeune fille. Maintenant, elle avait acquis les manières qui incombaient à son rang royal.

Les festivités débutèrent. Gaies et joyeuses, elles ne ressemblaient pas à des adieux. Alors qu'elle était en grande conversation avec Olwen, Elennawen fut interrompue par Haldir.

– « _J'aimerais vous parler en privé Princesse, si cela est possible._ »

La jeune sorcière prit congé de Olwen, qui les regarda s'éloigner avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.

Haldir emmena Elennawen sur la grande place de Caras Galadhon. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, à écouter le bruit de l'eau chantant dans la fontaine.

– « _Vous êtes sûre d'avoir pris la bonne décision et de vouloir partir, Princesse ? Le Seigneur Celeborn et moi-même pensons que vous pouvez encore rester ici. Il serait dommage que vous partiez si cela n'est pas nécessaire. _» S'enquérit le capitaine de Lórien un peu anxieux.

– « _Je pense que partir est la meilleure solution car je ne peux prendre le risque de mettre votre peuple en danger par ma faute. Je ne peux vous demander ce sacrifice._

– _N'y a-t-il rien qui puisse vous faire changer d'avis ?_ » Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

La jeune fille hocha négativement de la tête puis resta silencieuse. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle s'approcha de la fontaine.

– « _Reviendrez-vous ?_ »

La jeune sorcière se tourna vers l'edhel. Il avait un regard triste et semblait souffrir de chagrin.

– « _Haldir, cela n'est pas un adieu à la Lórien mais seulement un au revoir._ » Le rassura-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras. « _Je veux revoir les fleurs d'elanore et le pâle niphredil. Je veux revoir les mellyrn, arbres majestueux de Lórien. Mais surtout, je veux revenir à Caras Galadhon car j'y laisse des amis très chers._

– _Je crains de ne plus jamais vous revoir et cela, mon cœur ne pourrait le supporter._ »

Elennawen ne sut pas quoi répondre. Haldir était de lui avouer les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle ; mais elle, qu'éprouvait-elle pour lui ? Elle tenait à lui, assurément, mais de quelle manière ? Il allait lui manquer, certes, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Elle aimait parler avec lui et flâner dans la cité en sa compagnie. Elle aimait la façon qu'il avait de la protéger. Il lui avait permis de sourire et de reprendre confiance en elle dans les moments où elle ne croyait plus en elle. Elle avait eu tellement peur de le perdre lorsque les wargs l'avait attaqué. Elle aimait passer du temps en sa compagnie et rire avec lui lors des séances d'entraînement. Mais maintenant, c'était à elle de le protéger. S'éloigner de lui lui faisait tellement mal ! Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

La voix de l'edhel la ramena à la réalité.

– « _Je suis désolé, Princesse, je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras. Seulement, je tiens beaucoup à vous et je tenais à vous en faire part, même si je ne suis pas sûr de la nature exacte de mes sentiments pour vous._

– _Cela n'est rien Haldir, et j'admire le courage et la franchise dont vous faites preuve envers moi…_

– _Princesse ! Enfin je vous trouve !_ » S'écria Legolas en accourant vers eux.

Elennawen lança un regard désolé en direction de Haldir. Celui-ci dévisagea le prince de Mirkwood d'un regard noir, furieux de se voir dérangé en plein milieu d'une conversation privée avec sa jeune protégée.

– « _La Dame Galadriel souhaite s'entretenir avec vous, Princesse. Comme nous ne vous trouvions pas au palais, je suis parti à votre recherche. Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais il semblerait que ce dont la Dame de Lórien veuille s'entretenir avec vous soit de la plus haute importance._ » Ayant ignoré totalement le capitaine de la garde de Lothlórien jusqu'à présent, il se tourna vers lui avant d'ajouter. « _Je suis vraiment navré d'avoir dû écourter votre conversation, Capitaine._ »

Haldirlui répondit poliment qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser mais cette réponse était tout sauf sincère. Elennawen repartit donc au palais accompagnée des deux elfes. Legolas parlait avec elle, tandis que le capitaine de Lórien semblait lutter avec lui-même afin de ne pas être impoli avec le Prince de La Forêt Noire.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La Dame Galadriel attendait dans les jardins du palais. Lorsque Elennawen arriva, l'edhel l'emmena jusqu'à une clairière dans laquelle une fontaine faisait entendre son chant clair. Au centre de la clairière se trouvait un table de pierre sculptée, sur laquelle était disposée une coupelle argenté. La jeune fille reconnu la soucoupe : il s'agissait de celle avec laquelle elle s'était blessée dans sa première vision de Sauron. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à la Dame de Lórien. Cette dernière prit de l'eau dans la fontaine et la versa dans la coupelle.

– « _Voici le miroir de Galadriel. Vous l'avez déjà vu dans votre première vision de la chute d'Arda. Si vous en avez le courage, vous pouvez regarder dans son eau._

– _Qu'y verrais-je ? La première fois que j'ai regardé dedans, des visions de guerres et de destruction me sont apparues. Je n'ai pas envie de les revoir, cela serait au dessus de mes forces. Nul n'a envie de visionner cela._

– _Je comprends, mais vous avez accepté de vous battre contre le Seigneur Noir. Le moment venu, vous verrez la guerre et cela, vous ne pouvez y échapper désormais._

– …_Je sais que cela est inévitable, mais je redoute ce moment…_ » Expliqua Elennawen d'une voix faible et tremblante.

– « _Nous le redoutons tous, que nous soyons Naugrim, Edain ou Eldar, mais nous devrons nous battre si nous voulons survivre car Sauron anéantira toute vie sur Les Terres Du Milieu. Je pense que vous devriez regarder dans le miroir. Il montre des choses qui sont, qui furent et d'autres qui ne sont pas encore arrivées. Cela pourrait se révéler intéressant pour vous._ » Affirma Galadriel en regardant la jeune fille dans les yeux.

Elennawen hésita un moment puis se rapprocha de la surface de l'eau. Cette dernière se troubla et une multitude d'images se mirent à défiler. La jeune sorcière vit la Lothlórien, rayonnante à ses heures de gloire. Elle vit ensuite une ravissante elfe brune aux yeux bleus. Puis la vision d'une magnifique cité elfique entourée de cascades apparut. La jeune fille vit de nouveau l'elfe. L'obscurité l'entourait et une terrible bataille se déroulait à ses côtés, rassemblant Eldar et Edain contre des orcs. L'edhel se battait avec rage et soudain une lueur verte sortit de ses mains, mais la vision s'arrêta pour passer à une autre série d'images. La Lothlórien, telle que Elennawen la connaissait, de nouveau la cité elfique aux cascades, un port magnifique, une forêt ténébreuse, un arbre blanc, un château doré… Toutes ces images défilaient de plus en plus vite. Soudain tout s'arrêta.

Elennawen avait la tête qui tournait. Tout c'était passé si vite ! Mais ce n'était pas tant l'intensité des images qui l'avait perturbé, mais une vision qu'elle avait eu parmi toutes les autres : celle d'une elfe brune, dont le visage lui était caché, portant un bébé entre ses bras. Etait-ce l'edhel qu'elle avait vu sur le champ de bataille, cette femme qui ressemblait tellement à sa mère ? Sa mère avait-elle pu la porter quelques instants dans ses bras avant de passer les cavernes de Mandos ? Et quelle était cette cité elfique aux nombreuses cascades ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que les réponses à ses questions y étaient cachées ?

– « _Je sais ce que vous avez vu, car je l'ai vu également._

– _Expliquez-moi qui est cette elfe brune, s'il vous plait, Dame Galadriel. Vous le savez, je le sais, car elle a vécu en Lothlórien, le miroir me l'a montré. Etait-ce ma mère ?_

– _Nombreuses sont les questions mais rares sont les réponses, et ce n'est pas à moi de vous donner ces dernières. Une autre personne sera plus apte à le faire et à vous expliquer tout ce que vous devez savoir._

– _Dîtes-moi qui, Dame Galadriel._ » Demanda Elennawen, la suppliant du regard.

– « _Le temps vous permettra de découvrir cette personne, car vous aurez à la rencontrer dans un venir proche ; mais pour l'instant, l'heure n'est pas aux réponses. Elle est à votre départ pour le Royaume Sylvestre. Allez vous reposer, afin d'être en mesure d'affronter le voyage que vous allez entreprendre._ »

Elennawen voulut insister mais le regard de la Dame des Galadhrims l'en dissuada. A contre cœur elle rejoignit ses appartements.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

L'aube n'était pas encore levée lorsque Elennawen se leva. Après avoir passé une tunique de voyage, elle mit le bracelet que son cousin lui avait offert le jour de son départ pour Caras Galadhon. Ferréol lui avait assuré que ce bijou avait la propriété de pouvoir mieux résister à la fatigue due à un grand voyage. La jeune fille vérifia une dernière fois ses affaires avant de partir en direction de la sortie de la cité.

Haldir était sur la grande place de Caras Galadhon, tenant la bride de Anor d'une main et un arc et un carquois de l'autre main. Lorsqu'il vit Elennawen arriver, son visage s'éclaira. Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux, Elennawen caressant la tête de Anor, et Haldir la regardant. Soudain, il s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui tendit l'arc et le carquois.

– « _Puissent cet arc et ces flèches vous protéger durant votre voyage. Vous me manquerez, Princesse._ » Termina-t-il avant de faire un baisemain à la jeune fille.

Elennawen se sentit rougir et remercia maladroitement le capitaine de Lórien, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire sourire. C'est à ce moment là que les Seigneurs de Lothlórien, les Seigneurs du Royaume Sylvestre et Mithrandir arrivèrent, suivis des deux gardes qui accompagnaient les Seigneurs de Mirkwood à leur arrivée à Caras Galadhon.

Les adieux furent formels, chacun souhaitant bonne chance aux voyageurs. Elennawen remercia les Seigneurs des Galadhrims pour leur accueil. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues lorsqu'elle quitta la cité. Les chants de la Lórien s'affaiblirent peu à peu puis s'évanouirent, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans la forêt.


	8. Petit détour et retour aux sources

**Le peuple oublié**

Auteur : Elennawen

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien sauf ceux que j'ai créés.

_Langue elfique_

………. Délimitent un rêve ou une vision.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Noël approche. Les rues sont toutes de lumière, les maisons sont décorées, la bonne humeur est là. Les calendriers de l'Avent sont déjà entamés et les listes au Père Noël ont été postées. (Si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, il faut vous dépêcher, sinon vous n'aurez rien dans vos souliers le matin du 25 ! ' ). Pour accompagner la neige qui blanchit nos régions, voici le nouveau chapitre. (Et non, je n'étais pas morte et cette fic ne s'est pas arrêtée ! lol). En guise de cadeau de Noël, le chapitre qui suit est plus long que d'habitude (je n'avais pas le cœur à le couper ! lol). **

**Gros bisous à tous, bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.**

**Elennawen (Encore désolée du retard avec lequel ce nouveau chapitre est publié !)**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Réponses aux reviews :

**Darky Angel :** Kikou ! Contente le dernier chap t'ait plut ! Comme je te l'ai dit par mail, je pense que de faire un clin d'œil à ta fic dans la mienne sera la meilleure solution plutôt que de faire rencontrer nos perso. (Surtout, au vu des couples que l'on veut faire !). J'espère que ce chap te plaira toujours autant que les précédents. A+. Bisous

**vvjohan :** Hello ! Elennawen est certes partie de Lothlórien ; mais elle y reviendra, je peux te le promettre, même si c'est dans des circonstances particulières. En ce qui concerne Legolas et Haldir, il y aura une nouvelle confrontation mais beaucoup plus tard dans ma fic. Désolée pour le retard avec lequel arrive ce chap. A+. Bisous.

**Karmilla :** Salut miss ! Je note que tu es volontaire pour réconforter Haldir ! Si il est trop triste, je te l'enverrai ! lol ;o) Plus sérieusement, leur séparation n'est pas définitive, je te rassure. Ils se reverront mais pas avant de nombreux chapitres malheureusement. Haldir est un personnage que je n'ai pas fini d'exploiter et il aura un rôle important pour la suite de ma fic (mais chut ! … Je n'en dis pas plus. ;o) ) J'espère tout de même que l'absence momentanée de Haldir ne t'empêchera pas de lire la suite. A+. Bises

**Le troll des montagnes :** Kikou ! Je comprends ta surprise au fait que j'ai utilisé le massage cardiaque dans ma fic mais j'estime que la médecine elfique est suffisamment avancée pour que les elfes aient déjà découvert les méthodes de réanimation ! Lol. Je suis contente que les passages où mon héroïne est choquée soient bien passés. J'avais un peu peur de tomber dans le dramatique mais il fallait absolument que je fasse comprendre aux lecteurs les sentiments qu'éprouvait Elennawen après son « entrevue » avec Sauron. J'espère que ce chap te plaira. A+. Bisous

**Narmoïondil :** Hello ! Bon retour parmi nous ! Merci pour tes compliments. Je suis contente de voir que mon style s'améliore et que ma fic passe mieux auprès de mes lecteurs. Pour ce qui est de la partie sentimentale, cela n'est pas fini d'arriver puisque ma fic est classée en « Action-aventure/Romance ». Mais je ferais en sorte que cela ne vire pas à l'eau de rose. Lol Quant à Gandalf, il faut bien qu'il bosse un peu de temps en temps ! Lol. ;oP Bon, bon, je vais le laisser tranquille au moins un chapitre, promis ! Lol. A+. Bises.

**Noriko01 :** Kikou miss ! Contente que tu ais trouvée la solution au petit jeu que je t'avais donné. Et oui, le début du chap précédent est bien un clin d'œil à The Vision Of Escaflowne ! - Pour ce qui est de tes remarques, je ferais plus attention à l'avenir pour éviter au maximum les répétitions et pour améliorer la tournure de mes phrases. Cependant, ce n'est pas toujours facile d'éviter les répétitions et malheureusement, parfois je ne vois pas d'autre solution que d'en faire. TTTT' N'hésites pas à me faire part d'autres remarques si tu vois encore des choses à améliorer. (Les reviews servent aussi à ça. lol) A+. Gros bisous Noriko-chan.

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapitre 8 : Petit détour et retour aux sources

Voilà trois jours que les cinq voyageurs chevauchaient en direction du Nord. Il leur avait fallu une journée avant de quitter les bois de la Lothlórien et deux à trois semaines de chevauchée leur étaient nécessaires pour rejoindre l'Ancienne Route De La Forêt. Il avait été décidé qu'ils longeraient l'Änduin le plus longtemps possible afin de bénéficier de son eau fraîche. Chaque soir, un tour de garde avait été instauré. Elennawen avait tenu à y prendre part, contre l'avis du Roi Thranduil, qui souhaitait qu'elle se repose.

Cette nuit-là, alors qu'ils venaient de terminer leur repas, la jeune fille vit les quatre eldar tendre soudain l'oreille. Un des deux gardes, nommé Amrod, éteignit le feu, tandis que le deuxième, Aegnor, prit son arc et ses flèches. Elennawen allait demander des explications au sujet de ce changement d'attitude, lorsque Legolas lui fit signe de se taire et de se rapprocher de lui.

– « _Daro na im, badom dagra yrch (Restez avec moi, nous allons combattre des orcs.)_ »

Elennawen lui adressa un regard inquiet. Il faisait nuit. Les nuages cachaient la lune et elle ne voyait pas aussi bien que les elfes dans le noir. Les orcs étaient réputés pour être des monstres sanguinaires, ne laissant jamais leurs victimes en vie. La jeune fille ne se sentait vraiment pas capable de les affronter. Le prince de Mirkwood se rendit compte des craintes qui s'éveillaient en elle.

– « _N'ayez pas peur. Tant que vous resterez à mes côtés, je vous protègerais. Ne vous éloignez pas. Et puis, Mithrandir m'a dit que votre magie était puissante, vous pourrez nous être d'un grand secours._ » Termina-t-il afin de la rassurer sur ses capacités.

Elennawen acquiesça doucement mais un nœud lui barrait l'estomac. Des heures semblèrent passer avant qu'elle n'entende, elle aussi, le bruit des pas de la troupe d'orcs qui s'avançait vers eux. Elle prit son arc et banda une flèche. Elle entendait les orcs se rapprocher mais ne distinguait toujours rien. Les pas se faisaient de plus en plus proches. Ils étaient lourds. Subitement, Amrod décocha une flèche et on entendit un cri étouffé suivit d'un bruit sourd de chute. Le premier orc venait de tomber. Les autres eldar commencèrent à tirer. Elennawen ne voyait toujours rien, son bras lui faisait mal et elle risquait de décocher sa flèche d'une seconde à l'autre. Soudain, une flèche d'orc vint se planter à quelques centimètres de ses pieds. Elle tira dans la direction du tir et entendit le cri de douleur de son adversaire.

– « _Joli coup, Princesse. En plein au milieu du torse._ » la complimenta Legolas.

La lune fit son apparition et Elennawen pût enfin voir ses adversaires. Ils n'étaient qu'à une vingtaine de mètres d'elle. Elle se mit alors à décocher flèches sur flèches, blessant plus ou moins mortellement ses adversaires. Les orcs étaient bien trop nombreux pour les quatre elfes et la sorcière. Ils furent vite encerclés. Les eldar sortirent leurs dagues et le combat au corps à corps s'engagea. Aegnor fut blessé au bras gauche mais continua à se battre. Legolas ne se contentait que de défendre Elennawen. Cette dernière était apeurée. Elle avait beau aider les eldar en jouant le rôle d'archère, la situation devenait critique. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à faire quelque chose. Un laps de temps, même minime, pourrait peut-être leur permettre de s'enfuir.

La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration. Elle chercha la source de ses pouvoirs. Sans trop de difficultés, elle arriva à concentrer le flux magique dans ses bras. Là, elle se concentra sur ce qu'elle voulait faire. L'Änduin se mit à gronder. La surface du fleuve se mit en mouvement. Une vague immense s'éleva et resta suspendue dans les airs. Soudain, elle déferla sur les orcs. En même temps, une tornade se mit à souffler, enfermant en son centre les cinq voyageurs et les protégeant de l'eau.

Les orcs furent projetés, inconscients, plusieurs mètres au loin. Cependant, l'eau n'avait pas été mortelle pour la plupart d'entre eux et ne les avait qu'assommés. Elennawen s'effondra à genoux. Ces deux sortilèges lui avaient prit beaucoup d'énergie. Beaucoup trop pour avoir encore la force de se battre.

– « … Il faut… Se dépêcher… Je n'aurais pas… La force de recommencer… Il faut fuir. » Hoqueta-t-elle.

Les eldar réagirent vite. Ils partirent chercher leurs chevaux. Legolas prit Elennawen dans ses bras et la fit monter avec lui sur son étalon. La jeune fille le remercia secrètement : elle n'avait pas la force de monter Anor. Amrod prit la bride de sa jument et tous partirent au galop. Elennawen se sentit doucement partir vers les jardins de Lórien, son corps fatigué refusant d'obéir à sa volonté de rester éveillée.

……….

Elennawen se trouvait de nouveau dans la grande salle, au centre de laquelle une statue portait une épée brisée. La jeune femme vêtue d'une cape bleu nuit était toujours là. Elle invita la jeune fille à la rejoindre. Cette fois, Elennawen put se déplacer et s'approcher d'elle. La femme fit signe à la jeune sorcière de regarder l'épée. Elle lui expliquait quelque chose que la jeune fille ne pouvait entendre. Cette dernière regarda l'épée. Il y eu un flash. Elennawen se retrouva sur un champ de bataille. De nombreux elfes et hommes se battaient côte à côte face à des orcs, des trolls et autres créatures. La bataille semblait être en faveur des Eldar et des Edain mais au loin, de nombreux soldats tombaient sous le jougs d'un adversaire redoutable : une masse noire immense, qui avançait vers la jeune fille. Soudain, Elennawen vit l'elfe brune qu'elle avait vu en Lothlórien s'avancer, une lueur verte éclairant ses mains. L'edhel lança un sort en direction de la forme noire. La sorcière ne put voir la suite car une autre vision lui apparut.

Elle se trouvait en Lothlórien mais tout était noir et froid. Plus un seul chant ne résonnait dans la cité elfique. Une atmosphère de mort régnait au sein des bois dorés. La jeune fille se trouvait dans la clairière du miroir de Galadriel, mais celui-ci gisait brisé à ses pieds. Une peur immense s'empara alors d'elle. Elle courut vers le centre de Caras Galadhon. Tout était désert. Aucune âme vivante ne semblait plus habiter en Lórien. Elennawen appela le capitaine Haldir. Elle cria son nom maintes fois, mais personne ne répondit. Elle appela également Olwen, Galadriel et Celeborn, mais ses appels restèrent sans réponse. Un mauvais pressentiment aveuglait le cœur de la jeune fille. Elle resta sur la place de la cité, renouvelant ses appels jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en eut plus la force. Elle se sentit tomber en arrière.

……….

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Elennawen sentit le contact froid et humide du sol d'hiver contre elle. Elle tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien hormis le crépitement d'un feu. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il faisait nuit et on l'avait allongée à l'abri d'un arbre. Elle resta quelques instants immobile.

– « _Vous vous êtes enfin réveillée, Princesse._ » Dit Legolas en s'approchant d'elle.

– « _Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ?_

– _Environ un jour. Nous avons chevauché sans nous arrêter jusqu'à présent mais les chevaux sont fatigués. Dîtes-moi plutôt comment vous vous sentez car votre sommeil était fortement agité._

– _Je suis encore fatiguée mais je pense que cela ira. J'ai fait quelques cauchemars, mais je ne souhaite pas en parler pour l'instant._ » Expliqua-t-elle doucement.

– « _Comme vous voulez, Princesse. Tenez, buvez, vous vous sentirez mieux._ » Lui conseilla-t-il en lui donnant un verre.

– « _Qu'est-ce ?_

– _Une boisson typique des elfes des bois. Buvez, elle vous redonnera force et vigueur._ » Insista le Prince de La Forêt Noire.

Elennawen saisit le verre. La boisson avait une odeur fraîche, comme celle d'une source d'eau claire, et était de la couleur dorée du soleil. La jeune fille en but une gorgée. Elle sentit ses forces revenir, en même temps qu'une douce chaleur l'envahissait et la réchauffait.

Le Prince de Mirkwood et la sorcière rejoignirent les autres auprès du feu. Aegnor leur donna de quoi manger. Tandis qu'elle se restaurait, Elennawen demanda si ils étaient maintenant hors de portée des orcs.

– « _Hélas ! Rien n'est sûr, Princesse._ » Soupira le Roi Thranduil. « _Il semblerait que ces yrch soient plus rapides que ceux que nous avons l'habitude de croiser. Aussi, nous repartirons dès que vous aurons fini de nous restaurer, avant que l'aube ne se lève._ »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils remontèrent en selle. Elennawen, se sentant capable de monter seule, reprit Anor. Ils partirent au galop en direction du Nord, longeant toujours l'Änduin. La jeune fille ne pouvait se fier qu'aux quelques rayons de lune qui éclairaient leur chemin.

La course des étoiles se fit descendante et un fin voile doré apparut à l'horizon. Soudain, une flèche d'orc sortit d'un bois et vint se planter devant le cheval de Amrod qui fit un écart.

– « _YRCH !_ » Hurla Aegnor.

– « _Comment ont-ils fait pour chevaucher plus vite que nous !_ » S'exclama Thranduil.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, un hurlement sinistre retentit au sein des bois qui longeaient l'Änduin.

– « _Je connais ce hurlement ! C'est celui des wargs !_ » S'écria Elennawen.

– « _Alors les loups de Sauron et les Orcs se sont alliés… Accélérez l'allure ! Nous ne pourrons rien à cinq contre une troupe de guerriers wargs ! _» Ordonna le Roi de la Forêt Noire.

Alors qu'ils poussaient leurs chevaux, les cinq cavaliers virent une horde d'orcs sortir des bois, montés sur des wargs. Ces derniers gagnaient constamment du terrain. Les eldar prirent leurs arcs et flèches et commencèrent à tirer. La tâche n'était pas aisée car les loups de Sauron étaient rapides et prompts à évider les flèches.

Elennawen se demandait comment ils pourraient s'en sortir. Il leur fallait au plus vite trouver une solution ! La jeune fille voulut se servir de sa magie mais elle ne put effectuer que des petits sorts de faible portée. Soudain, un warg fonça vers elle. Elle prit son arc et ses flèches, mais trop tard. L'immonde gueule du warg allait fondre sur elle. De peur, elle ferma les yeux. Elle s'attendait à sentir la douleur des crocs plantés dans sa chair mais rien ne se passa. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit que le loup de Sauron avait été tué par Legolas.

– « _Vous n'avez rien, Princesse ?_

– _Non, caun Legolas. Grâce à vous. Mais il faut que l'on trouve rapidement un moyen de nous mettre à l'abri ! A l'abri… mais oui, peut-être que cela peut marcher !_ » Termina-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elennawen se concentra et récita une phrase en ancien sorcier, sous les yeux étonnés du Prince de Mirkwood qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait faire. Rien ne se produisit. Aucune lueur ne vit illuminer le corps de la jeune fille. Les quatre elfes allaient se résigner à mourir lorsqu'un étrange brouillard apparut.

– « _CHEVAUCHEZ VERS LE BROUILLARD ET TRAVERSEZ-LE !_ » Hurla Elennawen, qui semblait sûre d'elle.

Les eldar s'exécutèrent, suivis par les wargs. Arrivés dans le brouillard, ils distinguèrent une forêt droit devant eux. Ils poussèrent leurs montures à leur maximum et franchirent la lisière de la forêt. Là, ils entendirent des cris de douleur et des hurlements atroces : les orcs et wargs s'approchant trop près des bois mourraient, comme frappés d'un étrange maléfice.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Après quelques minutes, les cavaliers arrêtèrent leur course. Le calme était revenu dans la forêt et on n'entendait plus les hurlements sinistres des serviteurs de Sauron.

– « _Qu'est-il arrivé aux yrch ? Et où sommes-nous ?_ » Demanda Thranduil en se tournant vers Elennawen.

– _Cette forêt est protégée et toute créature malfaisante qui s'en approche subit un sort funeste. Nous n'aurons plus à nous soucier de cette troupe d'orcs désormais._ » Expliqua la jeune sorcière. « _Quant à vous dire où nous sommes, vous allez le découvrir bientôt Seigneur Thranduil._ »

Après environ deux heures de chevauchée, ils arrivèrent à la lisière des bois. Là, une magnifique cité blanche, surplombée d'un immense palais où flottaient de nombreux drapeaux, apparue à leurs regards. Elennawen se tourna vers les eldar.

– « _Bienvenue à Caras Dolen, la Cité Cachée du Royaume des Sorciers. Je vous conseille de dissimuler vos visages sous vos capes. Il est déjà rare d'avoir des visiteurs dans notre royaume, mais des elfes, cela n'est plus arrivé depuis longtemps, à part bien sûr la visite de la Dame Galadriel. Cependant, cela doit rester secret et je ne sais pas comment mon peuple réagira s'il apprend qui vous êtes. Je vais vous conduire à mon oncle Lénaïc, le Roi des Sorciers…_ _Ah oui, une dernière chose. Personne ici ne sait que je suis la Princesse, hormis ma famille_.»

La jeune fille rabattit sa cape sur son visage puis les cinq voyageurs partirent au trot en direction de la cité. Par chance, les portes de la ville étaient ouvertes et les eldar ne furent pas contrôlés. Il leur fallut traverser tout Caras Dolen avant d'arriver au palais. Les cavaliers mirent pied à terre puis suivirent la jeune sorcière qui se dirigeait vers une porte annexe au château.

– « _Si nous essayons de passer par l'entrée principale, les gardes vous demanderons votre identité et je ne suis pas sûre que vous puissiez entrer. J'ai travaillé ici comme servante alors je vais vous faire passer par un chemin plus sûr. Cependant, il faut tout de même rester prudent et discret afin de ne pas nous faire remarquer des gardes._ »

La jeune fille les fit pénétrer dans le palais. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône. Au détour d'un couloir, ils croisèrent une servante. Celle-ci s'arrêta net et les regarda, effrayée. Elle fit demi tour et partit en courant tout en hurlant.

– « DES HOMMES ARMES ! DES HOMMES ARMES DANS LE PALAIS ! »

Les eldar et la sorcière se regardèrent : ils avaient complètement oublié d'enlever leurs arcs et autres dagues ! Ils entendirent des pas précipités venir dans leur direction.

– « _Vite ! Dépêchons-nous d'aller à la salle du trône, les gardes arrivent !_ » S'écria Elennawen.

Tous les cinq partirent en courant, suivis de près par une dizaine de gardes. Une course poursuite débuta dans le palais. Il leur fallut toute la connaissance que Elennawen avait des lieux, pour leur éviter de se faire capturer. Ils arrivaient en vue de la salle du trône lorsqu'une autre patrouille vint leur bloquer le passage.

– « Restez où vous êtes ! Ne bougez pas où mes hommes n'hésiteront pas à vous attaquer ! » Ordonna le capitaine de la garde.

– « Nous ne pouvons restez ici, nous devons absolument parler au Roi ! » Tenta d'expliquer Elennawen.

– « Vous devez parler au Roi ! Et armés comme cela ! Vous croyez que je vais vous croire peut-être ! » Dit-il d'une voix ironique en s'approchant de la jeune fille. « Montrez-moi d'abord qui vous êtes ! » Ajouta-t-il avant de révéler violement le visage de son interlocutrice.

La main de Legolas se dirigea rapidement vers sa dague.

– « _Baw ! Avo ha, caun Legolas ! __(Non ! Ne faîtes pas cela, Prince Legolas ! )_ » Ordonna Elennawen.

Les gardes se regardèrent, surpris par la langue inconnue qui venait d'être parlée devant eux. Le prince de Mirkwood éloigna lentement sa main de son arme, mais on pouvait sentir le regard assassin qu'il lançait au capitaine de la garde.

– « Qu'est-ce que… Je vous connais ! Vous êtes une des servantes du palais ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de porter d'arme ! Et que lui avez-vous dit ! REPONDEZ !

– Je… Je lui ai seulement dit de ne pas vous attaquer et…

– JE NE VOUS CROIS PAS ! Une servante avec des hommes armés sous ses ordres, cela ressemble fort à une mutinerie ! Vous voulez sûrement tuer le Roi !

– Mais non, pas du tout. Jamais je ne ferais cela ! » Tenta d'expliquer la jeune sorcière qui ne comprenait pas la réaction violente qu'avait le garde envers eux.

Une colère folle animait les yeux du capitaine de la garde. Il regarda la jeune fille d'un air méprisant. Il leva la main et la frappa au visage. Au même moment, Elennawen eu la vision d'un œil de feu, l'œil de Sauron. Le coup fut porté avec une force telle, qu'elle en tomba et s'ouvrit la lèvre.

– « Espèce de sale traîtresse ! Je vais te faire payer ton insolence moi ! » Siffla-t-il comme un serpent.

Les eldar bandèrent leurs arcs et visèrent le capitaine. Les gardes, quant à eux, sortirent leurs épées.

– « Levez la main encore une fois sur elle et vous êtes un homme mort ! » Menaça Legolas.

La situation était tendue et l'air paraissait incroyablement lourd. Soudain, les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent, laissant place à un homme d'âge mûr.

– « Capitaine ! Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Demanda le Roi.

– « Ces hommes et cette fille sont venus pour vous attaquer mais nous les avons arrêté avant, Majesté. »

En disant cela, le capitaine s'était mis devant Elennawen, la cachant aux yeux du Roi, et avait fait signe à un de ses hommes de s'emparer d'elle. La tension monta encore d'un cran lorsque Aegnor pointa sa flèche vers le soldat qui se dirigeait vers la jeune fille.

– « Capitaine, j'exige de voir qui sont ces personnes ! » Ordonna Lénaïc, remarquant l'attitude inhabituelle du capitaine.

Le chef de la garde hésita un instant puis s'écarta lentement de sa captive. Le visage du Roi se décomposa à mesure qu'il vit la scène puis le sang lui monta au visage et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs, présageant une terrible colère.

– « IMBECILE ! PAUVRE INCAPABLE ! CETTE FILLE EST TOUT SAUF UNE TRAITRESSE ! VOUS MERITERIEZ QUE L'ON VOUS PENDE POUR LA FAUTE QUE VOUS AVEZ COMMISE ! J'EXIGE QUE VOUS ET VOS HOMMES BAISSIEZ VOS ARMES IMMEDIATEMENT ! » Hurla Lénaïc.

Les visages des gardes se décomposèrent et tous abaissèrent leurs armes en se confondant en excuses. Le Roi des Sorciers s'approcha de Elennawen et la releva.

– « Elenna, je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui vient de se passer. Je suis si heureux de te revoir ! » Dit-il d'une voix douce en la prenant dans ses bras.

Les gardes lancèrent des regards étonnés. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le Roi attachait tant d'importance à cette servante. La jeune fille se tourna vers les quatre elfes.

– « _Il n'y a plus rien à craindre, vous pouvez baisser vos armes._ »

En entendant sa nièce parler, le Roi comprit quels étaient ces visiteurs et pourquoi ils dissimulaient leurs visages.

– « Veuillez me pardonner pour l'accueil qui vous a été fait. Je vais vous faire conduire dans des appartements, afin que vous puissez vous remettre de vos émotions. Je vous attendrai dans la salle du trône. Elenna, va te faire soigner, s'il te plait. » Puis, se tournant vers le capitaine de la garde, il ajouta. « Quant à vous, je déciderai de votre sort plus tard, mais vous pouvez être sûr d'une chose : vous ne porterez plus jamais les insignes de capitaine ! Vous êtes relevé de vos fonctions ! Emmenez-le au cachot ! » Ordonna-t-il aux autres gardes.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Elennawen pénétra dans la salle du trône, suivie des Seigneurs du Royaume Sylvestre. Ces derniers avaient échangé leurs tenues de voyage contre leurs habits royaux. Les trois visiteurs trouvèrent le Roi des Sorciers en grande discussion avec son conseiller, un homme brun de grande stature. Lorsqu'il vit les invités, le roi se tourna vers eux.

– « Bienvenue à Caras Dolen ! Je suis Lénaïc, le Roi du Peuple des Sorciers.

– Mon oncle, je vous présente le Seigneur Thranduil, Roi du Royaume Sylvestre, et son fils le Prince Legolas. » Dit Elennawen en faisant une légère révérence à son souverain.

– Je suis très honoré de recevoir les Seigneurs de La Forêt Noire. Veuillez encore une fois excuser la conduite de nos gardes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le capitaine a eu une réaction aussi violente toute à l'heure. Cela n'est pas dans ces habitudes et…

– C'est Sauron. » L'interrompit La jeune fille d'une voix calme, le regard perdu dans ses pensées.

Le silence s'installa à l'annonce de ce que venait de révéler la jeune sorcière. Le Roi et son conseiller se regardèrent incrédules, tandis que Legolas et Thranduil observaient sa réaction.

– Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire Mademoiselle ? C'est impossible ! Personne de mauvais ne peut franchir la protection de notre royaume. » Expliqua Aloïs, le conseiller du Roi.

– « Pourtant, le capitaine de la garde est bien sous l'emprise de Sauron. » Dit-elle d'une voix calme, montrant la gravité de la situation.

– « Explique-nous ce qui s'est passé Elenna. » Demanda le Roi.

– « Dès qu'il nous a arrêté, le capitaine a montré une attitude étrange. J'ai compris ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il ma frappé car j'ai eu la vision de l'œil de Sauron au même moment. Je ne sais comment, mais il a réussit à corrompre le capitaine de la garde ou a manipuler son esprit.

– Mais, comment cela peut-il être possible ! La barrière magique ne permet pas que de telles choses arrivent ! Elle fut faite par des sorciers puissants utilisant l'Ancienne Magie !» S'exclama Aloïs.

– « La puissance du Seigneur Noir est grande ; même le pouvoir des Elfes ne peut plus rien, seul, face à elle. La fourberie du Seigneur du Mordor et son amour du Mal lui permettent d'effectuer maints méfaits en utilisant les pires instruments magiques et en bravant les interdits. Si Sauron a trouvé le moyen de détourner la protection qui entoure votre Royaume, votre peuple est en grand danger. » Expliqua Thranduil.

Les dernières paroles du Roi du Royaume Sylvestre résonnèrent comme le glas dans la salle du trône. Un silence pesant s'installa. Depuis des années, le peuple des sorciers avait été oublié et protégé de tout mal. Mais maintenant, mêmes les anciens sortilèges ne suffisaient plus à garder le Royaume en sécurité. Les sorciers étaient désormais menacés, au même titre que les autres peuples d'Arda, et la guerre allait les toucher.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, Lénaïc rompit le silence.

– « Cela ne peut rester dans l'enceinte du palais. Mon peuple doit être mis au courant.

– Ne craignez-vous pas un mouvement de panique ? » Demanda Legolas.

– J'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas. Les sorciers ont le droit de connaître les dangers qui pèsent sur eux. Tous comme ils ont le droit de savoir qu'ils ont une Princesse. » Ajouta le Roi en se tournant vers Elennawen. « Elenna, je pense que le temps est venu de tout leur révéler. Je ne veux plus avoir à leur cacher que tu es ma nièce. »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Elennawen était assise dans sa chambre, dans la maison de ses parents adoptifs, regardant par la fenêtre le pommier en dessous duquel elle avait eut sa première vision. Là où tout avait commencé et où sa vie avait été bouleversée. Là où son destin lui avait été révélé.

La jeune fille repensait aux événements de la veille, de leur arrivée au Royaume dans la matinée, à l'annonce du Roi faite au peuple dans l'après-midi. Lénaïc avait fait réunir tous les sorciers de la cité au pied des marches du palais. Il leur avait ensuite expliqué la situation : le retour de Sauron, la fragilité de la barrière magique, le danger qui régnait sur eux, les excuses que le Peuple des Eldar faisait aux sorciers… Pour terminer, il leur avait présenté Elennawen. La jeune sorcière avait redouté ce moment toute la journée. Elle avait craint la réaction du peuple, de son peuple ; craint qu'il ne l'accepte pas. Mais il n'en avait rien été. Quelques minutes de silence avaient suivies l'annonce du Roi, puis les sorciers avaient salué leur princesse et l'avait ensuite acclamée.

Maintenant, Elennawen se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire. Rester ici ne ferait que mettre le Peuple des Sorciers encore plus en danger. Et puis… Il y avait cette cité magnifique avec les nombreuses cascades qu'elle désirait trouver. La jeune fille ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une cité elfique et qu'elle y trouverait toutes ses réponses. Peut-être s'agissait-il de la cité principale du Royaume de la Forêt Noire ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, elle devait partir. Les questions qui se posaient à elle étaient trop importantes pour qu'elles restent sans réponses !

Un flocon virevolta devant le regard de la jeune fille, la tirant de ses réflexions. Il fut bientôt suivit par ses congénères, qui entreprirent de revêtir le paysage d'un léger manteau blanc. Les mois avaient passés. Novembre s'achevait et les fêtes d'hiver approchaient à grands pas. Cependant, cette fois, Elennawen ne les passerait pas avec sa famille. Elle regarda la neige tomber, phénomène qu'elle adorait. Dès que les petits flocons blancs tombaient, le calme s'installait et le temps semblait suspendu. La nature dégageait quelque chose de paisible et de magique, ignorant totalement les événements funestes qui s'annonçaient. La jeune sorcière chassa les sombres idées qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit. Elle s'habilla chaudement et partit en direction du palais.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La Famille Royale, les Seigneurs du Royaume Sylvestre et Elennawen étaient réunis autour d'une table où un succulent déjeuner leur était servi. La discussion allait bon train sur ce qu'il convenait de faire pour se préparer au mieux aux événements à venir. Soudain, le Roi se tourna vers son fils.

– « Ferréol, je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de prendre tes responsabilités. Je sais que tu brûles d'impatience de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour protéger notre peuple. Aussi, je voudrais te proposer de devenir le capitaine de nos armées.

– C'est… C'est un honneur, Père. Mais… Pensez-vous que j'en sois digne ? » Demanda le prince, étonné de la demande de Lénaïc.

– « Je suis persuadé que tu seras à la hauteur. J'ai une totale confiance en toi. Cependant, si tu as besoin de temps avant de me donner ta réponse, je saurais attendre.

– Si vous pensez que je peux assurer ce rôle, alors j'accepte, Père ! » Affirma Ferréol.

Elennawen fit tomber le verre qu'elle tenait. Son visage était livide. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de couteau en plein cœur ! Ferréol allait devenir le capitaine des armées du Royaume ! Il mènerait les soldats sur le champ de bataille ! Il allait se battre ! Et… Et il risquait de… Les horribles images des visions qu'elle avait eut lui revinrent. Ces images qu'elle cherchait à oublier. Celles que Sauron avait prit plaisir à lui montrer ! La jeune fille se mit à trembler.

– « Elennawen, que se passe-t-il ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Lui demanda le Roi.

La princesse reprit conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Tous les convives avaient les yeux tournés vers elle. Leurs visages étaient inquiets et tous guettaient une réaction de sa part.

– « Ce… Ce n'est rien mon oncle, juste de la fatigue. Je vais allez me reposer un peu. » Mentit-elle avant de s'excuser et de prendre congé, sous le regard inquiet de Legolas.

Elennawen se rendit dans ses appartements. Elle était à la fois en colère et inquiète. Inquiète de ce qui risquait de se passer, des risques que prendrait Ferréol. Et en colère contre son oncle. Quelle idée avait-il eu de proposer ce rôle à son fils ! Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il risquait de mourir ? Il ferait mieux de le protéger et de le mettre à l'abri plutôt !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dans la salle à manger du palais, Legolas écoutait les conversations qui avaient reprises, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il repensait à la scène qui venait de se produire. Malgré ce qu'elle avait dit, Elennawen n'était pas fatiguée. Ce qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux, il y a quelques minutes, c'était un regard apeuré. Celui-là même qu'elle avait eu quelques jours auparavant lorsque Le Seigneur Noir s'était emparé d'elle. La jeune fille souffrait, mais personne ne semblait s'en être aperçu à part lui. Le jeune prince voulait la rejoindre, afin de voir comment elle allait. Cependant, il ne voulait pas offenser ses hôtes en sortant de table avant la fin du repas.

– « Monseigneur, Madame, je vous prie de m'excuser mais je souhaiterais aller voir comment se sent la Princesse, si cela ne vous gène aucunement. » Demanda-t-il enfin aux Souverains.

– « Vous pouvez y aller, prince Legolas, mais je crains que vous ne vous dérangiez pour rien. Elennawen est seulement fatiguée. » Expliqua le Roi.

Le prince de Mirkwood remercia ses hôtes puis sortit de table. Arrivé à hauteur des appartements de la jeune fille, il tendit l'oreille. Il entendit alors ce qu'il craignait. Il arrivait à temps. Il posa sa main sur la poignée puis pénétra lentement dans la chambre.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Elennawen était allongée sur son lit. Au son de la porte qui s'ouvrait, elle se tourna vers la personne qui entrait. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Legolas, elle détourna la tête et essaya de cacher les larmes qui maculaient son visage.

– « _Je suis désolée, caun Legolas, mais je préfèrerais rester seule._ » Lui dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

– « _Je savais que vous me diriez cela mais il est hors de question que je parte. Vous avez besoin de parler Princesse._

– _Je n'en ai vraiment pas envie. S'il vous plait, laissez moi seule._ » Demanda-t-elle presque suppliante.

Elle était lasse. Le geste de Legolas la touchait mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas s'entretenir avec lui de ce qui la tracassait. De toute façon, que pouvait-il y comprendre ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle vivait, ni ce qu'elle aurait à vivre. Elle seule le savait ! Elle et la Dame Galadriel ! Pourtant, même la Dame des Galadhrims n'avait pu l'aider, alors comment quelqu'un qui n'y savait rien pouvait-il le faire ? L'absence de réaction du prince de Mirkwood, qui avait totalement ignoré ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, énerva Elennawen. Le voir là, au milieu de la pièce, habillé de ses habits princiers et la regardant, la faisait bouillir de rage ! Elle aurait voulu crier, hurler et le frapper ! Les yeux bleus de l'elfe semblaient lire dans ses pensées et la transpercer de toute part. La jeune fille ne supportait pas cela, pas à cet instant. Elle voulait qu'il parte !

– « _Caun Legolas, je vais me répéter, mais j'aimerais que vous me laisser tranquille, s'il-vous plait !_ » Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec.

L'edhel ne bougea pas. Il continuait d'observer les réactions de la jeune fille et d'analyser ses sentiments.

Elennawen avait l'impression de suffoquer. Elle ne supportait plus la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Puisqu'il ne voulait pas partir, alors c'est elle qui le ferait ! Elle connaissait mieux le château que lui et trouverait un endroit paisible où aller ! Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment où elle arrivait à la hauteur de Legolas, celui-ci lui attrapa le bras gauche, l'empêchant de continuer sa route.

– « _Caun Legolas, je vous prierais de me lâcher !_

– _Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, Princesse, je crains que cela ne soit guère possible. Vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un, bien que vous soyez persuadée du contraire. Je sais que vous pensez que je ne peux pas vous aider, mais il se pourrait que j'en sois capable ; et tant que je n'aurais pas essayé, je continuerais à croire que je peux vous venir en aide. Aussi, je ne lâcherais pas votre bras !_ » Dit-il d'une voix déterminée.

Elennawen fulminait de rage ! Elle essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de l'elfe mais ne le put. Elle était tellement en colère que sa main droite partit en direction du visage de l'edhel. Avec une rapidité étonnante, ce dernier stoppa la gifle avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne et immobilisa totalement la jeune fille par la même occasion. La jeune sorcière voulut se dégager mais rien n'y fit.

– « _Arrêtez de vous débattre comme cela ou je risque de vous faire mal._

– _Si vous ne me relâchez pas immédiatement, je hurle et tout le château viendra ici !_ » Siffla Elennawen d'un air triomphant au visage de son adversaire.

– « _Vous ne le ferez pas, car vous ne voulez pas que l'on vous trouve dans cet état et que l'on vous demande pourquoi vous avez pleuré. Je me trompe ? Si cela n'est pas le cas, alors allez-y, criez, j'en assumerais les conséquences._ » répliqua-t-il d'un ton froid et sûr.

Elennawen ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Son ennemi avait percé son jeu à jour et l'avait désarmée. Elle haït Legolas pour avoir osé la mettre à nue comme il venait de le faire !

– « _Vous… Vous êtes…_ » Réussit-elle à dire difficilement.

Elle n'avait plus la force de lutter. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Ses muscles se détendirent peu à peu et elle sentit l'elfe lâcher prise. Contre toute attente, la jeune fille ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle fut totalement libérée. Le prince de Mirkwood la prit dans ses bras. Elennawen se laissa faire et posa sa tête contre le torse de l'edhel, qui attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme un peu. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il releva lentement le visage de la jeune fille vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

– « _Maintenant, dîtes-moi ce qui vous terrifie à ce point et vous rend si malheureuse, Princesse._ » Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques jours, le regard bleu du Prince la mit mal à l'aise. Ses yeux avaient quelque chose d'envoûtant. Le cœur de la jeune fille s'accéléra et elle ne put tenir le regard pénétrant de l'edhel. Ce dernier tourna de nouveau le visage de la Princesse vers lui.

– « _Princesse, s'il vous plait, expliquez-moi ce qui ne va pas._ » Redemanda-t-il plus doucement encore que précédemment.

Cette fois-ci, Elennawen ne lutta pas contre le regard de l'elfe. Une lueur apparue et se mit à tournoyer autour de la jeune fille, sans que cette dernière ne semble s'en apercevoir. La lumière se dirigea vers le Prince de Mirkwood. Elle devint ensuite plus intense et entoura les deux êtres. Soudain, l'esprit de Legolas et celui de Elennawen se rencontrèrent et fusionnèrent. L'edhel put alors prendre connaissance des visions que la jeune fille avait eut.

……….

Les Terres Du Milieu étaient en flammes. Mort et désolation étaient les seuls maîtres et tous les peuples libres avaient été réduits en esclavage par les orcs. Femmes et enfants mourraient sous les coups de leurs tortionnaires. Il y eut un flash et une nouvelle vision apparut. La Lothlórien, calme et paisible, mais étrangement déserte et froide. Plus aucun chant ne l'animait et le miroir de Galadriel était brisé. De nouveau il y eut un flash. Cette fois-ci, c'était de Caras Dolen qu'il s'agissait. La cité était en flammes et des cris en parvenaient. L'odeur de mort et de corps brûlés était intenable. Au détour d'une rue, gisaient les corps sans vie des parents adoptifs de Elennawen. Les visions se succédèrent à plus grand rythme. Un château doré ; une tour noire surplombée d'un œil de feu. Un chant de bataille ; une elfe se battant contre une masse sombre ; la même elfe en Lórien. Une cité avec de nombreuses cascades ; un arbre blanc ; une forêt ténébreuse ; les corps sans vie des Seigneurs des Sorciers et de leur fils ; une femme à la cape bleu-nuit et une statue portant une épée brisée ; des villages pillés et leurs habitants massacrés…

……….

La lumière diminua en intensité jusqu'à s'éteindre. Elennawen était apeurée et épuisée. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle s'effondra à genoux. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer.

– « _Je… Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai rien fait._ »

Legolas était sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir. Comment la jeune fille avait-elle pu garder tout cela pour elle seule pendant autant de temps ? La plupart de ces visions étaient de l'ordre de l'insoutenable ! Il n'y avait pas que des images de désolation, il y avait aussi l'odeur de la mort ! Il resta quelques minutes silencieux puis sembla prendre conscience que la sorcière lui avait parlé.

– « _Il…Il semblerait que votre magie ait voulu vous aider en me permettant de voir ce qui vous peinait._ » Dit-il la voix tremblant encore de ce qu'il venait de voir.

Il s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille.

– « _Vous avez eu toutes ses visions avant de rencontrer Sauron ?_ » Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, qui inspirait la confiance et réconfortait.

– « _Non. Les pires visions que j'ai eues, sont celles qu'il m'a montré lorsque… Lorsqu'il m'a torturée. Il a dit que puisque je ne voulais pas m'allier à lui, alors il torturerait tous mes proches. Il… Il a dit qu'il ferait en sorte que je souffre un maximum avant de… de me tuer._ » Réussit-elle a dire le visage crispé par la peur.

– « _Princesse, il ne faut pas vous focaliser sur ces visions. Le Seigneur Noir veut que vous soyez terrorisée par celles-ci et que vous n'osiez rien faire contre lui. Il a fait en sorte de vous torturer moralement afin que vous deveniez faible face à lui. Il faut combattre ces visions et elles ne se réaliseront pas. Vous en êtes capable, Princesse._ »

Elennawen regarda Legolas, les yeux emplis de larmes. Les dernières paroles qu'il avait prononcé lui avaient fait du bien. Que ces visions ne se réalisent pas était la seule chose qu'elle espérait mais personne jusqu'à maintenant lui avait dit qu'il en serait ainsi. Elle était heureuse que l'elfe l'ait rassurée mais en même temps, elle était apeurée. Elle redoutait de ne pas réussir à faire en sorte que ces visions se révèlent fausses. Elle avait peur de ne pas y arriver toute seule. Elle avait besoin d'aide…

A la grande surprise du prince de Mirkwood, la jeune fille se blottit dans ses bras.

– « _J'ai tellement peur, caun Legolas ! Je n'y arriverais pas toute seule._ » Dit-elle avant de se mettre à pleurer.

L'edhel ressentait la douleur de la sorcière au plus profond de lui-même. Il se sentait étonnamment proche d'elle. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il avait vu les mêmes visions qu'elle ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait envie de la protéger et de l'aider dans sa quête, ainsi que dans la bataille contre Sauron qu'elle aurait à mener. Il l'entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête contre la sienne.

– « _Vous ne serez pas seule, Princesse. Je vous aiderai et combattrai Sauron avec vous, dussé-je y laisser la vie. Êlin a Valair, berio men. (Etoiles et Valars, protégez-nous.)_ »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le soir, lorsque Elennawen se rendit au dîner, rien ne laissait penser qu'elle avait pleuré et qu'elle et le Prince du Royaume Sylvestre s'étaient disputés. Au contraire, ils semblaient plus proches qu'auparavant. La jeune fille ne savait comment remercier l'edhel de l'avoir écoutée et comprise. Pour la première fois depuis ces derniers jours, elle était heureuse. Heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter et à qui elle pouvait se confier ouvertement.

Trois jours plus tard, les cinq voyageurs reprirent leur périple vers la Forêt Noire. A leur plus grande joie, ils ne se trouvaient qu'à un jour de chevauché du Royaume Sylvestre lorsqu'ils franchirent de nouveau la barrière magique. Cette dernière les avait relâchés au plus près de leur destination, ce qui leur évitait les dangers d'un long voyage.


End file.
